Si yo soy ese ¿Quien es aquel?
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Durante un campamento de verano una chica intenta trasmigrar su alma hasta un compañero pero el "experimento" es interrumpido y algo se queda abierto, a partir de ese momento se produce un cierto trasiego con las almas y situaciones confusas. UA. Una historia muy absurda que quiere solo hacer sonreir
1. ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

_Esta historia es una especie de spin-off o parodia tal vez basada en mi historia larga "Nishasentaku"_

_Ya estaba publicada en esta página pero como un crossover, ahora he suprimido esa versión y voy a subir la original, la que escribí con personajes del manga "Naruto" y mis propios OCs para compartirla con quien desee leer._

_Para quien no conozca "Nishasentaku" (que será mucha gente, claro) puede leer esta historia sin ningún problema porque es simplemente una historia llena de situaciones absurdas, escrita para sacar una sonrisa. De todas formas los primeros párrafos sirven como "introducción" y dan una idea general de como están las cosas._

_Para los que han leído "Nishasentaku" espero que os guste (se que algunos ya la habéis leído) y os la dedico por lo buenos lectores que sois._

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga "Naruto" no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he utilizado para divertirme y sin ánimo de lucro._

_Los OCs, Jisei, Sumire, Akane y Ryuko si son de mi propiedad._

_La historia es mia, Kishimoto-sama no tiene culpa de mis locuras._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO?**

En el instituto de Konoha tenían la costumbre todos los años de pasar unos días de verano en un campamento. Llevaban allí a los alumnos por grupos. Eran, decían, para que realizasen otras actividades distintas en un ambiente distinto. Normalmente iban al mar, algunas veces no, pero lo normal era ir a un campamento en la playa y este año era uno de esos.

Otras de las razones que alegaban los profesores para dichas actividades era que los alumnos aprendían a convivir juntos. No eran unas vacaciones, ni que se les ocurriera pensarlo. Tenían todo el día cubierto con un montón de actividades, la mayoría deportivas que debían realizar obligatoriamente, talleres y actividades lúdicas colectivas también de obligado cumplimiento.

La clase de 2-2 no iba a se una excepción. Pero esta clase no era una clase normal, siempre, por una razón o por otra estaban metidos en absurdas situaciones, claro que, lo que iba a suceder en ese campamento ganaba de sobra a cualquier otra.

En apariencia eran 20 chicos normales, con sus problemas normales, vamos a darles un repaso para ir conociéndolos. Ahora mismo están sentados en el autobús camino de su destino al lado del mar.

En los primeros asientos encontramos a Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo, nervioso, alegre, ruidoso y algo cabeza hueca. A su lado Sasuke, el guaperas de la clase, un chico guapo, serio, callado, con una actitud muy misteriosa, que tiene locas a la mayoría de las chicas del instituto. Al otro lado del pasillo se sienta Akane, la cabezota y rencorosa chica de pelo naranja y ojos turquesas escondidos tras una gafas de pasta rojas, Sasuke la mira y no la entiende, él quiere conocerla mejor pero ella se ha empeñado de que quien le gusta es Sakura y Sasuke ya no sabe quien es quien le gusta. Al lado de Akane, la tímida e insegura Ryuko, tan insegura que no se atreve a decirle a unos de sus mejores amigos que le gusta, aunque sepa que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Detrás de ellas van Chouji, el chico enamorado de Ryuko, amable y bondadoso y tan tímido como ella y empeñado en que Akane tiene que aclarar lo que paso con el chico que tiene a su lado, Shikamaru, su mejor amigo, un chico muy inteligente, puede que el más inteligente de su clase, analítico, observador pero bastante perezoso. Se dice que Shikamaru y Akane tuvieron una relación hace unos meses pero debido a un malentendido ahora Akane parece no soportarle y él se se mantiene a distancia, intentando ser su amigo y soportando como Sasuke intenta conquistarla.

Detrás de Chouji y Shikamaru, van dos de los tres hermanos que llegaron de Suna: Kankuro, un chico irónico y burlón que parece más preocupado en sus hormonas y en su compañera Sumire que en otra cosa y Gaara, silencioso, muy poco comunicativo, enamorado en silencio de Hinata, la chica que suspira por Naruto y que no sabe que le duele más, si que ella le ignore o ver como Naruto no se da cuenta de nada. A sus espaldas, su hermana Temari, la bella y orgullosa Temari, una chica segura de si misma, salió con Shikamaru y ahora es su mejor amigo. A su lado Hinata, la preciosa y dulce chica de ojos perlados por la que suspira Gaara y que ella ignora, no por maldad, simplemente porque no se da cuenta. Y detrás de ellas, Neji, primo de Hinata, formal y protocolario, delegado de la clase, para él las normas existen por el bien de la humanidad y se han de cumplir a rajatabla y Rock Lee, el chico más entusiasta del mundo, para él no existe la palabra "imposible", todo se puede lograr si uno se esfuerza y él se esfuerza más que nadie; está enamorado de Sakura y no se preocupa en ocultarlo, sabe a que a ella le gusta Sasuke, pero da igual porque algún día conseguirá que se fije en él.

Al lado de estos, al otro lado del pequeño pasillo van Tenten y Kiba; los mejores amigos del mundo. Los dos son alegres y solo piensan en divertirse, ella es simpática, cariñosa y una amiga siempre dispuesta a ayudar y él es un niño travieso y sinvergüenza en el cuerpo de un adolescente con demasiada energía.

Delante de ellos van dos chicos extraños y silenciosos, quizás los más extraños de toda la clase; Sai, un chico al que le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, que no entiende la espontaneidad de algunos de sus compañeros pero que intenta abrirse a los demás, sobretodo desde que siente un gran interés por Sumire, es el artista de la clase, encanta dibujar, es su forma de expresar sentimientos, ya que de otra forma no sabe. Y Shino, del que nunca se sabe que piensa, ni si está feliz o enfadado; suele ocultar sus ojos bajo sus gafas de sol, habla poco y guarda demasiados secretos, eso si, cuando habla suele ser irónico e hiriente.

Por delante de estos dos "alegrías" van dos chicas, las más escandalosas de la clase, las más populares: Sakura, inteligente, segura de ser una gran estudiante, enamorada de Sasuke como una tonta y de la que tanto Lee como Naruto dicen estar enamorados, pero eso a ella le da igual, solo tiene ojos para Sasuke. E Ino, la belleza rubia de ojos azules cuya imagen es casi perfecta o eso dice ella, obsesionada con lucir el mejor tipo y también conquistar a los chicos mas atractivos del instituto, lo que incluye, por supuesto, a Sasuke. Ino es amiga de la infancia de Chouji y Shikamaru y su obsesión por la dietas suele tenerles preocupados.

Por último, delante de estas chicas están Sumire, la chica despistada que nunca se entera de nada, que vive en su propio mundo y que suele adaptar la realidad a como ella se le antoja y cuyo máximo deseo es conseguir un beso de Shikamaru, ya que ha oído que besa muy bien y ella quiere que su primer beso sea maravilloso... así de simple es la muchacha, como es tan despistada ni se da cuenta de que tanto Kankuro como Sai están interesados en ella. Y, finalmente Jisei, la bruja, la chica extraña que dice poder "ver las auras" de las personas y captar sus sentimientos y sus estados de ánimos; la chica que tiene "sueños premonitorios" en los que ve el futuro y que, sorprendentemente, suele acertar; la chica que hace perfumes y pociones con resultados de lo más curiosos... en fin, la bruja de la clase.

Y con ellas nos quedamos, porque con ellas comienza la historia, si es absurda tiene que estar Jisei por medio. Así comenzó el campamento de verano más extraño que algunos de ellos habían vivido en su vida y quizás no vuelvan a vivir.

...

Jisei había encontrado en una de esas librerías que ella solía frecuentar un interesante libro sobre parapsicología. A Jisei le encantaban todos esos temas místicos y excéntricos. Lo curioso de Jisei es que lo probaba todo pero a su manera, es decir, hacía sus propios experimentos, cambiaba variables según su propio capricho, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Al final el resultado, si es que lo había, no se parecía en nada al objetivo inicial, algunas veces no obtenía ningún resultado y otras algo sorprendente.

Jisei estaba entretenida leyendo aquel curioso libro, concretamente estaba muy interesada en unos capítulos que trataban sobre como transmigrar tu alma a otro cuerpo.

- ¿Es interesante? - le preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

- Me he echado un buen sueño ¿Quedará mucho para llegar?

- Yo calculo que estamos a punto de parar para comer.

- Jo, pues si que está lejos ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- Como transmigrar tu alma a otro cuerpo.

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Como hacer que mi alma, por ejemplo, entre en tu cuerpo.

- ¿Eso duele?

- No creo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el alma del otro?

- Creo que se queda como adormecida o algo así.

- ¿Y tu cuerpo? ¿Te quedas sin alma?

- Digamos que tu cuerpo se duerme hasta que regresas.

- A mí eso me da miedo ¿Tú lo has probado?

- No, que va, soy rara pero no llego a tan extremo.

- Podría ser interesante ¿no? Meterte ahí, a cotillear a otros, a los mejor podrías manejar sus cuerpos y obligarles a hacer cosas.

- Sería interesante.

- ¿Tú podrías hacerlo? ¿Ahí pone como hacerlo?

- Hombre, da una instrucciones pero no creo que funcione.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Jisei se echó a reír.

- No te rías, podía ser algo muy útil.

- Si, podría meterme en el cuerpo del profesor de matemáticas y ver el examen que va a poner ¿eh?

- Estaría bien o en el cuerpo del chico que te gusta, eso sería muy morboso.

- Si... mucho.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Y dónde me voy a meter? Necesito tener contacto visual.

- ¿Qué tal él? - Sumire señaló a los asientos situados a la altura de los suyos, allí, dormido, estaba Shikamaru.

- ¿Shikamaru? No se yo...

- Pero nos enteraríamos de que quien escribe esas cartas que le cotilleé y... podrías hacer que me diera un beso.

- ¡Mira que eres pesada!

- Jo, anda, anda...

- Es que él debería estar relajado y...

- Más relajado no lo van a encontrar, está como un tronco... anda inténtalo.

- Pero...

- Va, venga.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ahora, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer, venga vamos a probar a ver si funciona.

- Bueno... no creo que funcione, aquí no hay mucho ambiente pero veo que no me vas a dejar en paz.

- ¡Ay que bien! Oye, si lo consigues que me de un besito ¿eh?

Jisei respiró hondo varias veces y trató de relajar el cuello y los brazos.

- ¡Que emocionante!

- No me hagas de reír que me desconcentro.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y fijó su mirada en Shikamaru. Comenzó a relajarse y dejar su mente casi en blanco, solo con la idea de concentrar toda su energía en un punto de su cuerpo para luego trasladarla a un punto del cuerpo de Shikamaru y penetrar en él. Sumire la miraba entre nerviosa e impaciente.

La velocidad del autobús empezó a disminuir hasta parar. El frenazo desconcentró a Jisei que de pronto sintió algo como un pálpito seguido de un leve mareo.

- Chicos - se levantó Anko-sensei - Vamos a parar a comer y descansar un poco. Salir de forma ordenada y haced las necesidades que tengáis que hacer y procurar no alejaros mucho.

- Vale ya sensei - se quejó Naruto - que no somos unos críos ¡dattebayó!

- Tú eres el menos apropiado para hablar. Vamos y los de mi clase no me dejéis mal, recordad que venimos con 2-4 que son bastante más disciplinados que vosotros.

Se oyeron risas prevenientes de la parte de atrás del autobús, donde estaba la clase de 2-4 y gruñidos de delante, donde estaban los de 2-2.

- Así que - continuó la profesora - intentad demostrar que somos capaces de comportarnos como personas ¿entendido?

Jisei se sentía extraña, aturdida, no es que se sintiese mareada pero tampoco se encontraba bien del todo, tenía una sensación rara, como si algo invisible la estuviese rodeando e impidiendo captar las señales exteriores, sentía las voces como lejanas e incluso su vista no enfocaba bien. Sería que se habría mareado, pensó, seguramente después de comer y estirar las piernas se encontraría mejor.

Bajaron, se sentaron a comer, bromearon, algunos descargaron su energía física con algún tipo de deporte, Jisei fue a refrescarse la cara, seguía encontrándose rara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Akane - Estás realmente rara.

- Creo que me he mareado.

- Eso es por leer en el autobús - afirmó Sumire - a mi me suele pasar.

- El caso es que no se que me pasa.

- ¿Por qué no te echas un rato? - propuso Ryuko - Quizás te haga bien un sueño.

- Creo que sí. Voy al autobús, aquí me siento rara, no sé, es como si la cabeza la tuviese embotada.

Se levantó, al hacerlo sintió de nuevo ese pálpito.

- ¿Te acompaño? - le dijo Ryuko.

- No, no, no hace falta.

Se dirigió al autobús, cada tres o cuatro pasos que daba volvía aquella palpitación y cada vez un poquito más intensa. Las puertas del autobús estaban abiertas, Jisei subió por la delantera, ahora se sentía realmente mal, algo parecía oprimirla y aquellas palpitaciones empezaban a ser casi dolorosas, se agarró a los asientos mientras caminaba, la vista parecía nublársele.

Rock Lee subía al autobús por la puerta central, la vio allí, parada en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo acercándose bastante preocupado.

Jisei le miró, no le veía bien, estiró uno de los brazos hacia él, Lee, alarmado, se acercó aún más, Jisei apoyó su mano en el pecho del chico, de nuevo otra palpitación, intensa, tan intensa que Jisei sintió que perdía el equilibrio y la conciencia de todo.

Lo primero que sintió Jisei al abrir los ojos era que algo no iba bien. No hacía falta ser muy hábil para darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo, eso era seguro, porque veía las patas de los asientos y sentía un peso sobre ella... pero aún así había otra cosa que no iba bien.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la frente, al menos ahora se encontraba bien, solo molesta por ese peso, parece que el aturdimiento había pasado pero ¿qué era lo que tocaba? No sabía que sus cejas fuesen tan... abundantes. Abrió los ojos y levantó su mano mirándosela.

Se sobresaltó y trató de incorporarse pero peso que sentía encima se lo impedía, miró y entonces fue cuando se vio... allí... tumbada sobre... ¿ella misma?

_"No puede ser... no puede ser..." _pensaba atropelladamente.

Volvió a mirarse la mano... no, aquella no era su mano, aquel no era su cuerpo, se tocó la cara y el pelo... aquel no era su pelo ¿Dónde estaba su melena?

- Soy... Lee - dijo asustada y se asutó aun más al oírse ¡esa era la voz de Lee!

Se tumbó de nuevo y respiró hondo, a ver, aquello debía ser un sueño, seguro, cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse y rió nerviosa, esas cosas no pasaban, eso era absurdo... volvió a abrirlos... no, eso no era una sueño. Movió el cuerpo de ella misma que tenía encima.

- Lee... o Jisei... quien seas ¿estás viva?

Lee empezó a despertarse.

- Creo que me he dormi...

Lee abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír su voz y miró debajo de él.

- No te asuste Lee, creo que tenemos un problema.

- ¡Ahhhhh! - gritó despavorido mientras se ponía de pié - ¿Qué hago ahí? ¿Por qué me veo a mi mismo? ¿Estoy muerto?

- Creo que estás en mi cuerpo.

- ¿En tú...? - Lee se miró luego miró la figura que aún seguía en el suelo - ¡Pero yo...! ¡Tú...! ¡Yo... estoy ahí! ¡Y estoy... aquí!

- No te pongas nervioso, necesitamos tranquilidad.

Jisei se levantó.

- ¿Estoy soñando, verdad?

- Creo que hemos intercambiado los cuerpos o mejor dicho, nuestras almas.

- Yo creo que voy a desmayarme, esto es una pesadilla ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Vale vamos a tranquilizarnos! - también gritó Jisei que se encontraba bastante nerviosa aunque intentaba disimularlo - los nervios no nos ayudarán.

- ¿Pero como ha pasado esto? No puede ser... ¿a qué no? Es una broma tuya ¿A que sí? ¡Dime que es una broma!

- ¡Lee cálmate de una vez! ¡Me estoy angustiando muchísimo y tú no ayudas en nada!

- ¡Ya sé! Es un sueño, si me golpeo me despertaré...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra maltratar mi cuerpo! A ver, vamos a analizar la situación tranquilamente ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

- ¡Qué mi cuerpo está hablándome!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado. Es una de esas idas de olla que de pronto apetece escribir sin pararse a pensar en lógicas ni nada._

_No solo se intercambian Lee y Jisei, si no, que como el "experimento" lo ha hecho mal se ven implicados más compañeros con los cual todo se va enredando._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Se yo un rato

_Para Lee ser una chica no es nada fácil, hay demasiadas cosas complicadas, como tener que compartir cabaña con otras cinco._

Para Jisei las cosas no están mejor.

Para colmo, tanto Sumire como Shikamaru empiezan a sospechar que hay algo raro.

_Espero que os guste. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**SE YO UN RATO**

- ¿Pero como ha pasado esto? No puede ser... ¿a qué no? Es una broma tuya ¿A que sí? ¡Dime que es una broma!

- ¡Lee cálmate de una vez! ¡Me estoy angustiando muchísimo y tú no ayudas en nada!

- ¡Ya sé! Es un sueño, si me golpeo me despertaré...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra maltratar mi cuerpo! A ver, vamos a analizar la situación tranquilamente ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

- ¡Qué mi cuerpo está hablándome!

- Esto debe haber sido por la transmigración de alma que intenté.

- ¿El qué?

- Intenté meterme en el cuerpo de Shikamaru pero me interrumpieron.

- ¿Por qué querías hacer eso? ¡Eres una bruja! Ya no hay duda... ¡Bruja!

- ¡Calla ya! ¡No me estás ayudando en nada!

- ¡Voy a pedir ayuda!

Jisei lo sujetó fácilmente, era lógico, ahora su fuerza era mayor.

- Quieto ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué eres Lee en el cuerpo de una chica? ¿Crees que te van a creer?

- Me estás haciendo daño, bruta.

- Perdona es que no controlo tu fuerza.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi estupendo y magnífico cuerpo! ¡Con lo que he entrenado! Y ahora mira... tengo... ¡tengo pechos!

- ¡Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate! - Jisei le meneaba violentamente - No me obligues a lastimarme ¿Te crees que a mi me gusta estar en tu cuerpo? ¡Vamos a tranquilizarnos!

- ¿Y qué hacemos? - gritaba Lee.

- No sé, ¡ah! Miraré a ver si en el libro viene algo sobre fallos en la transmigración. Lo que no entiendo es porqué nos hemos cambiado, en teoría yo debería estar ocupando tu cuerpo... tu alma debería seguir en tu cuerpo ¿Por qué se ha venido al mío?

- A lo mejor no cabíamos los dos en el mío.

Oyeron mucho jaleo acercándose al autobús.

- ¡Ya vienen! ¿Qué hacemos?

- De momento actúa normal.

- ¿Normal? Jisei, ahora tengo pechos ¿Cómo voy a actuar normal?

- Vale Lee, ahora eres yo ¿de acuerdo? Métetelo en la cabeza, eres Jisei, actúa como Jisei.

- ¡Pero yo no sé como hacer eso!

- ¡Pues actúa como una chica! Lee, no tiene que saberlo nadie porque nadie nos va a creer, se yo un rato, mientras busco una solución ¿vale?

- Me siento mal, éste cuerpo no reacciona bien, el corazón me late muy deprisa.

- Te está dando un ataque de ansiedad, no pasa nada, respira hondo, vamos.

Lee así lo hizo hasta que consiguió controlar su respiración.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si ¿Por qué no controlo tu cuerpo? ¿Es esto normal?

- Supongo que será normal, no sé, es la primera vez que otra persona ocupa mi cuerpo, el cuerpo reacciona solo ante situaciones inusuales o sorprendentes, venga, no te asustes, mi cuerpo es más débil que el tuyo, cuídalo ¿eh?

Sus compañeros comenzaron a subir.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Actúa con naturalidad.

- Naturalidad... ¿Dónde me tengo que sentar?

- Déjame eso a mí, tenemos que sentarnos juntos, será más fácil para nosotros ¿Por qué podríamos sentarnos juntos? ¡Ya está! ¡El trabajo que Shizune nos ha puesto! ¡Nos emparejó! Pero tienes que hablar tú ¡Sumire-chan! ¡Sumire-chan! - Jisei hacía aspavientos con las manos tratando de imitar a Lee en sus gestos habituales cuando quería llamar la atención de alguien, Sumire se les acercó - Sumire-chan, ¿Nos haces un favor?

- ¿Qué te pasa Lee? ¿Jisei, estás mejor?

Jisei dio un pellizco al brazo de Lee, es decir, a su propio brazo.

- ¡Ah! Si, si, estoy... más o menos bien.

- ¿Nos puedes dejar sentarnos juntos? Es que queremos hablar del trabajo de Shizune - Volvió a pellizcar su cuerpo.

- ¡Si! - casi gritó Lee - Es que... vamos muy retrasados ¿es eso, no... Lee? Y se nos ha ocurrido algo.

Sumire los miraba perpleja, iban a pasar unos días de campamento a la playa y se ponían a pensar en trabajos... que raros eran.

- Bueno... ¿Dónde estabas tú?

- ¿Dónde estaba yo? - preguntó Jisei en el cuerpo de Lee que acababa de darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

- ¿No estabas con Neji? - intervino rápidamente Lee.

- ¡Ah, claro! Si, con Neji.

Sumire miró a Neji, no le disgustaba terminar de hacer el viaje a su lado pero ¿Qué pensaría él? Ella era muy parlanchina y nerviosa, a lo mejor, su presencia le incomodaba ¿Y de qué podría hablar con él? Vio a Akane y Ryuko subir al autobús, detrás iba Chouji, se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

- Voy a por mis cosas - dijo quien ella creía que era Lee - Tú, Jisei, quédate aquí quietecita ¿vale?

Sumire se retiró un poco para dejar pasar a Chouji y Shikamaru cuyos asientos estaban justo a la altura de los que ella había ocupado con Jisei, pidió a su compañera que le pasase sus cosas y miró sonriendo a Shikamaru.

- Shika ¿Por qué no te sientas con Neji?

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué me tengo que sentar con Neji?

- Es para que yo me siente con Akane.

Vale, ahora Shikamaru no entendía nada.

- Si tú te sientas con Neji, le puedo decir a Ryuko que se siente con Chouji y yo me sentaré con Akane.

- Te juro que no te acabo de pillar ¿Tú no estabas con Jisei?

- Si, pero va a sentarse con Lee y Lee estaba con Neji y yo... no es que no me guste estar con Neji, es que es muy serio y yo... si tú te sientas con Neji, yo me siento con Akane y Ryuko y Chouji pueden estar juntos.

- ¿Tú entiendes algo? - preguntó Chouji.

- Creo que quiere sentarse con Akane.

- Con ella me entiendo más que con Neji.

Shikamaru se giró y vio Neji, sentado, hablando con el que se suponía era Lee que parecía recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué Lee se va a sentar con Jisei?

- Cosas suyas.

- Ah... claro, no vamos a mandar a Ryuko con Neji... bueno, a mi Neji no me molesta, no habla mucho, podré dormir tranquilo ¿a ti no te molesta estar con Ryuko, verdad? - preguntó con cierto recochineo mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Que bien! Gracias Shika.

- No hay de qué... que lo disfrutes, Chouji. Jisei ¿Te encuentras mejor? - dijo al verla sentada con aspecto taciturno al lado de la ventanilla.

- Si, si... ¡ estoy guay!

Lee puso su característico gesto de "guay" cerrando el puño y alzando el pulgar.

- Tu estas pasando mucho tiempo con Lee - comentó Shikamaru al verla realizar aquel gesto.

- No te preocupes - dijo Jisei que acababa de llegar, tratando de resultar alegre y entusiasta - Está todo controlado.

Jisei puso la mano en el hombro de Shikamaru y ambos sintieron un calambre algo violento.

- ¡Dios Lee! - exclamó Shikamaru - ¿Estás pisando un enchufe o qué?

- ¡Cómo duele! Será la estática.

Pasaron el camino intentando revertir el "suceso", concentrándose, repitiendo el proceso que había realizado Jisei... pero nada, no conseguían ningún resultado.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Los profesores les comunicaron como dormirían, había varias cabañas de madera y los repartieron por grupos. Jisei estaba en la cabaña 1 junto con Sakura, Ino, Temari, Akane y Hinata. Lee en la 4, con Naruto, Kiba, Shkamaru, Neji y Gaara.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntaba lloroso Lee en un momento que consiguieron alejarse un poco de los demás.

- Compórtate lo más natural posible, no pasa nada, ya verás que pronto encuentro una solución.

- ¡Vamos Jisei! - gritó Akane - Estoy deseando darme una ducha, a ver si somas las primeras.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - Lee miró aterrorizado a Jisei.

- Tranquilo, dile que te ducharás solo... sola, espera q que se duchen ellas, no pasa nada. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Cuando te duches procura no mirarme ¿entendido?

- Me taparé los ojos ¡Te lo juro! Pero tú no me mires a mí... esto es vergonzoso... ¡Gai-sensei! ¿Dónde estás cuando necesito tus consejos?

- Cálmate, a mí también me da vergüenza.

- Jisei... creo que tengo ganas de ir al baño...

- ¿Y que le voy a hacer? Tendrás que ir, no vamos a dejar que me estalle la vejiga.

- ¡Esto no es posible! Esto es una pesadilla... oye ¿cómo lo hacéis las chicas?

- Tú siéntate y deja que la naturaleza hable y límpiate después... no, no te sientes en la taza, no quiero coger una infección, a saber quien se ha sentado ahí, ponte en vilo... y no me toques.

Lee parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¡Tú tampoco me toques!

- ¿Y cómo lo hacéis los chicos? Supongo que podré sentarme.

- Si lo haces sentado se burlarán de mí.

- ¿Entonces que hago? ¿Me la agarro, apunto y luego me la sacudo?

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar! Bah... siéntate y no me toques.

- Tranquilo no creas que quiero tocarte, te juro que mi mano no tocará tu... como lo llames... tengo que conseguir unos guantes como sea.

- Venga Lee ¡vamos ya! - Naruto tiró de ella.

Lo primero que vio Jisei al entrar en la cabaña fue a Kiba medio desnudo.

- Las duchas son de tres ¿nos metemos juntos? - le dijo muy alegre a Naruto y al que para él era Lee.

- ¡Venga si, antes de que se nos adelantes, dattebayó!

Y Naruto comenzó a desnudarse.

También, con bastante parsimonia y ordenándolo todo se desnudaba Neji. Jisei no era capaz de articular palabra.

- Lee - Shikamaru se acercaba a ella quitándose la camisa - Estás en Babia, quiero enseñarte algo - rozó con la mano el brazo de Lee y volvieron a sentir aquel calambre - ¡Mierda Lee!

- La estática - habló entrecortado Jisei.

- Mira lo que me ha hecho tu estática - le mostró su hombro con una zona bastante enrojecida, como un cardenal - Me lo has hecho tú.

- Dios, Shikamaru ¿de dónde has sacado ese... ese... moratón?

- De ti, me lo hiciste tú.

Jisei empezaba a sentir mucha vergüenza y cierto acaloramiento.

_"¡Madre mía la de feromonas que hay sueltas por aquí!. __Jisei, quita los ojos de esos chicos o Lee va a coger muy mala fama...¡Por dios! Como engañan los condenados, están mejor de lo que recuerdo... que mala me estoy poniendo... __Dios, que sofocón estoy cogiendo" _pensaba mientras se sentaba en una de las camas bajas.

- Perdona - dijo Gaara acercándose - Te has sentado encima de mi camiseta.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Vienes a ducharte? - le preguntó Naruto.

- No, yo... voy luego.

...

Lee no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. Por suerte para él las chicas eran menos exhibicionistas, aún así, no tenían mucho problema en quitarse algunas prendas. El, muy discreto, procuraba no mirar, pero claro, cinco chicas eran muchas chicas y alguna se cruzaba delante de él.

- Yo voy a darme una ducha - dijo Sakura - Estoy muy sudada del viaje.

Por un momento la idea de que Sakura iba a ducharse a pocos metros de él, le produjo una conmoción, sintió toda su sangre acumularse en la cabeza.

- Deberías ducharte tú también Jisei, estás sudando - dijo Ino.

- Si... luego voy.

Esa maldita melena de Jisei se la pegaba al cuello ¿Cómo aguantaba esa chica tanto pelo?

- Mira que camisón me he comprado - decía Sakura enseñando algo que a Lee se le antojó diminuto.

- ¡Qué picarona eres Sakura! - decía Akane - ¿Crees que Sasuke va a venir a vernos?

- Quien sabe...

- ¡Eso quisieras tú! - gruñó Ino.

¿Por qué las chicas tendrían esa manía de enseñar sus prendas íntimas?

Temari salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

- Jisei, anda pásame unas bragas y un sujetador de mi mochila, está a tu lado.

Lee ya no podía más, se desplomó como un saco en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jisei? - Hinata se arrodilló a su lado.

- Será el calor - añadía Akane - Vamos a quitarle algo de ropa.

- ¡No! - gritó Lee levantándose rápidamente - Voy a dar una vuelta... necesito... aire.

Lee salió de la cabaña y comenzó a darse en la frente con la mano repetidamente.

- ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!

Bien, esto era una prueba, una prueba de su fuerza de voluntad, lo tomaría como un entrenamiento especial para curtir su espíritu, él era un chico disciplinado y acostumbrado a exigirse a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, si, aquello era una prueba dura y difícil pero él la superaría; si Gai-sensei estuviera allí se sentiría orgulloso de él. Y con optimismo renovado y ganas de enfrentarse a la dura prueba para demostrar su valía, volvió a entrar en la cabaña.

Después de refrescarse un poco y acomodarse, los reunieron a todos para explicarles lo que iban a hacer esos días.

- Jisei - susurraba Lee - Esto no puede seguir así, me va a dar algo.

- ¡Cuéntamelo a mí!. Por cierto Lee, enhorabuena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Menudos brazos se te están poniendo.

- Por favor, no me avergüences más.

- Que no hombre, que estás cachas, claro, con tanto entrenamiento...

- Jisei ¿Me has visto desnudo?

- ¿Y tú a mí?

- ¡No! ¡Yo no he visto nada!

- ¿Y cómo te has duchado? ¿O es que no te has duchado?

- Con tu ropa interior.

- Pero luego te la habrás quitado ¿no? ¿O voy por ahí con las braguitas mojadas?

- Pero te juro que no he mirado...

- Desde luego, a saber como me habrás dejado el sujetador, seguro que me lo estropeas.

- Jisei no me regañes que bastante duro ha sido.

Jisei no podía evitar reírse.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Oh, el poder de la juventud me ha abandonado!

- ¿Te has duchado con alguna chica?

- ¡No! ¿Por quien me tomas? Yo soy un caballero ¿Y tú? ¿Te has duchado con alguien?

- Toma claro, he actuado lo más normal posible, a fin de cuentas sois todos chicos ¿no? Y yo tenía lo mismo que ellos.

- ¡Eres una pervertida! - gritó con aire muy escandalizado.

- Tranquilo, he procurado no mirar.

- Tienes que solucionar esto, por favor Jisei, por favor.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Qué pasa que tenéis tantos secretos? - preguntó de improviso Sumire.

- ¿Eh? No, que tontería - respondió Lee - ¿Qué secretos?

- Es que nos llevamos muy bien - respondió Jisei pasando el brazo por los hombros de su cuerpo - Estamos hasta pensando en salir.

- ¿En salir? - dijo sorprendido Lee.

- Claro, para conocernos mejor y pasar más tiempo juntos ¿a que sí Jisei?

- ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Sakura? - interrogó Sumire.

- Si... pero como no me hace caso...

- ¡Pero tú nunca te rendirás! - gritó Lee - ¡Nunca!

- Mira que estás hoy rara, Jisei.

- ¿Yo rara? - decía Lee disimulando - ¿Por qué lo dices? Si soy la Jisei de siempre ¿O es que no parezco la Jisei de siempre?

Cada vez que tenían un rato, Jisei y Lee se escabullían intentando revertir el proceso que les había cambiado los cuerpos. Este hecho y el evidente cambio de personalidad de ambos, en una circunstancia normal podría ser sospechoso, pero el estar haciendo algo distinto e inusual tenía a todo el mundo alterado, pendiente de la novedad y tan solo tres personas parecieron darse cuenta.

La primera era Sumire, desde luego Sumire les veía rarísimos, sobretodo a Jisei, desde que pararon para comer era como si fuere otra persona. La segunda era Akane, conocía lo bastante a Jisei como para darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo, no era normal, además, en una ocasión le lanzó una indirecta sobre Iruka-sensei, que a Jisei la tenía tontina y ni siquiera reaccionó. Y el tercero era Shikamaru, tenía una mente demasiado observadora y analítica como para pasársele por alto algunas cosas, desde luego que Lee no era el mismo y además estaban esos malditos calambrazos que le daba cada vez que le tocaba... eso si que era molesto.

Así llegaron a la primera noche.

Lee empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa situación, además tampoco era para tanto, ver a las chicas en ropa interior era como verlas en bikini, bueno excepto Ino, que tenía una lencería demasiado sexy y sugerente.

Otra ventaja que la situación tenía era que podía observar a las chicas en su "ambiente natural". Descubrió que a parte de ropa, moda, zapatos y esas cosas, hablaban mucho de chicos... y... cosas.

Por ejemplo, Lee descubrió, para su asombro, que las chicas se fijaban en los culitos de los chicos mucho más de lo que ellos imaginaban, que especulaban sobre como estarían dentro de unos años, que les habían echado el ojo a unos cuantos monitores y hasta hablaban de intentar ligárselos.

Además tenían su propia clasificación de quienes les producían morbo y quienes ternura y con quien tendrían una cita ideal y lo que harían. Lee no podía creer lo que oía, acababa de descubrir que las chicas estaban más alteradas que ellos... pero mucho más.

También descubrió que Sakura quería tener más pecho para ver si así Sasuke se fijaba más en ella, que a Temari y a Akane les gustaban los profesores, sobretodo, tenían cierta preferencia por Kakashi y otras cosas que casi prefería no haberse enterado.

Por su parte, Jisei había decido disfrutar de la vista que tenía: Gaara con su pijama, que entraban ganas de meterlo en la cama y arroparlo; Neji, con kimono, que había que ver lo bien que le quedaba; Skamaru con un pijama corto de verano con el pelo suelto y claro, Kiba y Naruto, que esos no usaban pijama y andaban por allí con toda naturalidad... pues vale, mejor para ella, que para la edad que tenían no estaban mal del todo ¿qué comerían estos chicos?

Y como no, la conversación terminó centrándose en chicas. Eso era curioso, enterarse de lo que pensaban de ellas a lo mejor era interesante.

Lo que Jisei averiguó es que los chicos se ponen un poco bastos cuando se juntan. El principal interés que esos neardentales tenían era ver a las chicas en bañador, sobretodo a las más "dotadas". Luego comenzaron a hablar sobre si alguna vez soñaban con ellas y lo sorprendente no fue enterarse que Naruto soñaba con Sakura, el pobre tenía el cerebro simple hasta para soñar, lo curioso fue cuando Shikamaru dijo que solía soñar que ataba a Akane. La noticia fue acogida con bastante escándalo, hasta que explicó que lo que pretendía no era hacerla daño y disfrutar con eso, si no que se mantuviese calladita y quietecita mientras él hablaba. Jisei comentó, como si tal cosa que eso era porque en su subconsciente quería sentirse superior a ella y saber que dominaba.

Por unos instantes Jisei pensó que Shikamaru la había descubierto. Le miró con curiosidad, preguntándole desde cuando Lee sabía interpretar sueños como solía hacer Jisei, gracias a su mente lógica y analítica aquello a Shikamaru no le parecía muy propio de Lee... pero por suerte la conversación volvió a retomarse, parece ser que eso de soñar era algo muy habitual, en palabras de Neji, a sus edades lo raro sería no fantasear... Mira, eso no se lo imaginaba ella de Neji.

Aparte de eso, Jisei descubrió que los chicos no eran capaces de mantener una conversación lógica muchos minutos, saltaban de un tema a otro sin ninguna coherencia... en fin, eran chicos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A partir del siguiente capítulo empiezan a tener que actuar como el otro, cosa que no es nada fácil y no se les da muy bien, además de pronto ya no serán dos solo los implicados..._

_Muchas gracias por la lectura. Nos vemos pronto._


	3. Y ahora somos tres

_Lee ha sufrido un accidente y termina en el cuerpo de Jisei, la bruja de la clase, pero va a descubrir que lo peor no es eso, ni tener que actuar como una chica, o que una chica maneje tu cuerpo, ni que sus compañeros les miren raros, no, lo peor es cuando Sumire se implica en el tema y descubre cosas que podría vivir sin experimentar. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Y ahora somos tres**

A la mañana siguiente Jisei madrugó todo lo que pudo. Sabía que Lee solía levantarse muy temprano para hacer deporte, hacía estiramientos, corría y esas cosas; además, quería ser la primera en ir al servicio y vestirse, que aunque intentaba comportarse de una manera normal, no era tan fácil, que su cuerpo era el de un chico, vale, pero no estaba acostumbrada a desnudarse delante de cuatro tíos y menos aún a que ellos se desnudasen delante de ella. Claro, que eso de hacer deporte a esa hora ni hablar, saldría y esperaría a que se despertase la gente normal.

Nada más salir encontró a su cuerpo haciendo flexiones.

- ¿Qué haces con mi cuerpo? - preguntó mientras se miraba a si misma asombrada ¿De veras su cuerpo podía hacer todo eso?

- Es la costumbre, lo necesito, además así libero mi adrenalina.

- Me saldrán agujetas y a lo mejor las tienes que soportar tú.

- Espero que no, seguro que hoy solucionamos el problema, solo hay que tener fe, porque esto se va a solucionar ¿verdad?

- Seguro, para todo hay una solución, solo hay que buscarla.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Y lo intentaremos las veces que sea necesario, aunque fallemos no nos rendiremos, nos levantaremos como un ave fénix de sus cenizas y lo volveremos a intentar ¡Juro que lo conseguiremos!

Lee puso una postura de lo más trágica. Jisei sentía vergüenza de verse a si misma de esa forma.

- Vamos Jisei, tu también ¡Júralo! Mira el amanecer, éste es el amanecer de un gran día ¡el día de nuestro triunfo!

- Si... vale... eso espero.

Cuando todos se hubieron levantado y desayunado, los monitores les separaron por grupos. Había planificadas varias actividades y las iban a realizar por turnos.

- Los que voy a nombrar ahora - hablaba Genma-sensei - vendréis conmigo a la actividad de boxeo: Akane, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Neji, Chouji, Ryuko, Gaara, Hinata y Kiba.

- Manda narices - se quejaba Shikamaru - A Sasuke siempre le toca con Akane.

- Creo que hasta el destino respeta a los Uchiha - bromeó Chouji - Bueno, que te sea leve, a mi me ha tocado con Ryuko.

- Y el resto - continuaba Anko - Vendréis conmigo a baloncesto, es decir: Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kankuro, Sakura, Jisei, Temari, Sumire, Sai y Naruto ¿o.k.?

Y cada grupo se fue al lugar establecido para la actividad.

No se podía decir cual de esas actividades resultaba más sorprendente.

- Desde luego Lee, hoy no estás en forma - decía Ten-Ten mirándolo en el suelo después del primer gancho que le propinaba.

- Ya te lo he dicho - respondía quejándose Jisei - Hoy no es mi día.

- Venga, vamos ¿Dónde está el poder de tu juventud? ¿Qué ha sido de la orgullosa bestia de Konoha?

- Si yo te contara... es que... yo no pego a las chicas.

Ten-Ten la enganchó del cuello de la camiseta tirando hacía arriba.

- ¡Arriba y lucha como un hombre!

- Eso quisiera yo - susurraba Jisei.

- ¡Venga, cúbrete!

Y volvió a tumbarla de otro gancho.

- ¡Lee, por dios! ¡Qué no estás a lo que estás!

Hinata y Ryuko más bien lo que hacían era empujarse mutuamente y reírse, con tanta risa no atinaban a nada y eso les daba más risa aún. Sasuke entrenaba con Kiba, pero parecía más interesado en vigilar al monitor que ponía mucho interés, según su punto de vista, en enseñar a Akane que posición poner para cubrirse.

- ¡Qué hombre más sobón! - comentó.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Que estoy aquí!

- ¡Maldito viejo verde!

Realmente estaba muy mosqueado. Descargó un puñetazo contra un distraído Kiba, haciéndole caer, por suerte, llevaban protectores.

- ¡Uchiha! - bramó Kiba - ¿No te estás pasando?

- Lo siento, no sé en que pensaba.

- Lo siento, lo siento - gruñía Kiba

- Es que ese viejo sobón me está poniendo enfermo.

- Pues no la pagues conmigo, mira, ya la deja ¿te tranquilizas?

- Ahora va a por Ten-Ten.

- Maldito viejo... tío ¿Y si le partimos las piernas?

Lee, por su parte disfrutaba mucho de la actividad de baloncesto, claro que para los demás era asombroso ver a Jisei corriendo, saltando y encestando como loca.

- ¿No notas a Jisei algo cambiada? - comentó Sumire a Shikamaru durante una pausa.

- Ya te digo ¿Qué ha desayunado hoy?

- ¿No estarás insinuando que toma cosas raras, no?

- No, es solo una expresión.

- Vamos lentorros - decía Lee - No habléis tanto y a jugar, a ver quien encesta más veces seguidas.

- Eso me gusta ¡vaya que sí! Empiezo yo, ttebayo - proponía Naruto.

- Es como si hubieran 2 Narutos o Jisei se hubiera convertido en Lee o Kiba ¿No os parece? - intervino Sai.

Shikamaru y Sumire le miraron, eso era algo muy curioso.

- ¿Vuestra compañera siempre tiene tanta energía? - decía el monitor.

- Será el aire del mar - dijo Temari.

- ¡Pues es increible!

Tuvieron otras actividades como tiro, equitación, aeróbic. La última fue en la playa, allí, reunieron a la clase entera, después podrían hacer surf o voley-playa, según sus preferencias. Por supuesto, Sumire y Ryuko, que no sabían nadar, escogieron el juego de la pelota.

Allí, se descubrió que Sasuke era muy bueno surfeando, cosa que picó muchísimo a Naruto, que se empeñó en tener que superarlo.

- El Uchiha lo hace todo bien - decía Temari - Es un asco de tío.

- Y Sakura como siempre babeando detrás de él - comentaba Kankuro.

- A veces creo que le daba un bofetón a ver si espabila de una vez - añadía Ten-Ten - Por cierto ¿Y tu querida Ino, Shikamaru? ¿Qué hace que no va tras él?

- Está intentando ligarse a un monitor - respondió Chouji.

- Bueno pues yo voy a que me enseñen - dijo Akane.

- ¿Quién? ¿El Uchiha? - comentó sarcástico Shikamaru.

- No, Genma-sensei, se lo voy a pedir a él que me pone mucho mas ¡Dios, como está!

- Y luego me decís a mí... - murmuró Kankuro.

- ¡Ten cuidado! - Le gritó Ten-Ten - ¡Y cálmate, criatura!

Después de la comida tuvieron taller de manualidades, fue entonces cuando Jisei y Lee intentaron escaquearse. Se reunieron en una sala de descanso esperando que no les echasen en falta.

- Se están empezando a mosquear - decía Jisei.

- ¡Ay, creo que he comido demasiado! ¡Estoy hinchado!

- Te lo dije, mi cuerpo es más pequeño que el tuyo, no necesito tanta cantidad de comida.

- Jo, no me regañes que bastante tengo...

- Bueno, vamos a lo nuestro. Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá.

- ¿Crees que será el método adecuado?

- Tendremos que intentarlo ¿no?

Sumire los había visto marcharse. Realmente todo esto a ella le olía raro y no es que pensase que Jisei y Lee estuviesen liado, no, eso no era el caso, estaba segura, era otra cosa, algún secreto que tenían ellos dos, además estaban muy extraños; Jisei no parecía ella, no seguía sus bromas, no hablaba apenas con ellos y ni una sola vez había hablado de las auras, no había dado ninguna colleja a Kankuro y mira que Kankuro había dicho un par de tonterías de esas que hacían que Jisei le matase con la mirada...

Cuando pudo librarse de Sai y Kankuro, que por alguna razón que ella no entendía siempre andaban a su alrededor, fue al pabellón principal a buscarlos. No tardó en dar con ellos. Los encontró sentados en un sofá, mirándose de frente, callados, con aspecto de estar concentrándose en algo.

- ¡Os pillé! - dijo de sopetón y provocando un respingo en ambos.

- ¡Sumire! - gritó Lee - ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¿Ah, no? Pues parece que queréis hacer una cosa de esas de brujas.

- Pero es que... - comenzó a decir Jisei.

- ¿A que es eso? Has convencido a Lee para que te ayude a eso de las almas ¿A que sí? Si es que a veces me doy cuenta de las cosas...

- Bueno... más o menos.

- ¡Y os ha salido mal! ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!

- ¿Qué entiendes?

- ¡Os habéis cambiado los cuerpos! - Sentenció triunfante - Tú eres Lee y tú Jisei, por eso tú haces deporte como una loca y tú estás tan distinto. ¿Pero por qué lo has hecho con Lee? Si lo que querías era cambiarte con alguien haberlo hecho conmigo ¡Que emocionante! ¿Qué se siente? ¿Tú sientes lo mimo que ella? ¿Tenéis recuerdos el uno del otro? ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora conmigo?

- ¡Ya! - Gritó Jisei - ¡Calla un poco! Tienes razón, para ser tan despistada resulta que luego eres la más aguda de todos y lo mas asombroso es que luego no te sorprende nada. Tienes razón, hemos cambiado los cuerpos, pero ha sido un accidente...

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - gritó entusiasmada.

- ¡Es increible! ¿Te lo crees así, sin más?

- ¡Cómo mola! ¡Ya sabía yo que a ti te pasaba algo raro! ¿Y ahora que vais a hacer? ¿Deshacerlo?

- Eso intentamos, pero no es tan fácil.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os he interrumpido?

- Mira Sumire, no nos hemos cambiado de cuerpo a posta, fue un accidente y realmente no sabemos como... darle la vuelta.

- ¡Es horrible Sumire-chan! ¡ No sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando encerrado en este cuerpo de chica! - se quejó Lee.

- ¡Oh, pobre! Venga, yo os ayudo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Nada... vigila que no venga nadie - gruñó Jisei.

- De acuerdo. Vamos Lee, ya verás que lo vais a conseguir, anímate.

Sumire puso la mano en el hombro del cuerpo de Jisei y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿De veras estas ahí dentro, Lee? - Dijo acercándose - Si te miro fijamente a lo mejor puedo verte...

Lee le devolvió la misma mirada penetrante, de pronto ambos sintieron que no podían apartar la mirada. Una especie de hormigueo comenzó a hacerse latente en el punto dnde se juntaban la mano de Sumire con el hombro de Jisei. El hormigueo empezó a extenderse poco a poco por el cuerpo de ambos.

- Jisei - dijo con voz entrecortada Lee - Algo raro pasa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Aquel hormigueo se iba transformando en una especie de corriente, algo que parecía fluir por sus cuerpos.

Fue un instante. Sintieron un latigazo que estremeció sus cuerpos y nada más. Ambos cayeron inconscientes.

- ¡Sumire! ¡Lee! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Como su cuerpo estaba sentado en el sofá quedó recostado en él, Jisei prefirió atender a Sumire ya que ésta había caído al suelo.

- ¡Sumire! ¡Sumire! - Jisei sentía que iba a darle un ataque de pánico de un momento a otro.

- Estoy bien - dijo Sumire.

Pero Sumire no había hablado, de hecho seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Aterrorizada y temiendo que sus peores sospechas fueran ciertas, Jisei giró el cuerpo de Lee para ver el suyo. Este se incorporaba lentamente tocándose la cabeza.

- Me siento mareada ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Su... Sumire?

- Si ¿Qué...

Sumire miró a Lee agachado al lado de... Gritó espantada. Jisei también gritó. Se miraron durante un segundo y volvieron a gritar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lee abriendo los ojos. Miró y vio su cuerpo y el de Jisei - ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó gritando, mientras se miraba su "nuevo" cuerpo.

- Creo que ahora te has cambiado con Sumire - respondió angustiada Jisei.

Los tres se miraron y de nuevo gritaron.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vamos a tranquilizarnos! - gritó Jisei.

- ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Jisei! ¡Qué pasada!

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? - lloriqueaba Lee.

- ¡Y tú estás en el mío! - Sumire seguía con su alucinación mental.

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! - continuaba lloriqueando Lee.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! - Decía nerviosa Jisei sentándose en el sofá - Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- Esto no es real - hablaba Lee - Cuando cuente tres estaré en mi cama... en mi casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no os pongáis así, esto demuestra que funciona.

- No, esto demuestra que estamos haciendo algo mal. ¿Pero como ha sucedido? A ver, tengo que calmarme y pensar... solo tengo que encontrar el fallo, solo eso.

- ¡Cómo mola! - Decía Sumire - ¡Carai que pelazo que tengo ahora! ¡Parezco un anuncio de champú!

Y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo ondear el pelo de Jisei.

- Me duelen los riñones - dijo Lee - ¿Es eso normal?

- Si - contestó Sumire - Llevan doliéndome todo el día, pero es poco ¿no?

- No sé, me encuentro muy molesto.

- ¡Oy, que quejicas son los hombres! Oye Jisei ¿Y cuándo seremos normales?

- No lo sé, no lo sé, no me agobiéis, esto es muy estresante para mí, ahora somos tres... a ver ¿Qué han tenido en común los dos fallos?

- Que lo estabas haciendo y te interrumpieron - respondió Sumire.

- ¡Eso es! Eres lista cuando quieres.

- Pues claro, yo tengo una inteligencia muy poco valorada, parece que no me entero de nada pero...

Lee se levantó, dio dos pasos, tropezó con algo y estuvo a punto de caer.

- ¿Con qué he tropezado?

- Deberías saber que la gravedad llama mucho a mi cuerpo.

- Creí que simplemente eras patosa.

- Es que mantengo una relación extraña con la tierra.

- O sea ¿Qué aunque Lee esté en tu cuerpo, éste reacciona igual? - comentó Jisei - Que interesante...

- Bueno yo - interrumpió Lee - No se por qué pero siento que... tengo que ir al servicio.

- Si anda, vamos, antes de que nos echen de menos. Recuerda Lee que ahora tienes que dormir en la otra cabaña.

- Es verdad... vaya, ahora que me había acostumbrado a tus cosas...

- Te acompaño y te cuento cuales son las mías - dijo Sumire - ¿Sabes como tratar mi cuerpo?

- Tengo unas nociones básicas, supongo que son las mismas que con Jisei: no tocar, procurar no mirar, no sentarme en la taza, limpiarme bien... esto es vergonzoso.

Entraron en la cabaña que ocupaba Sumire. Lee entró en el servicio, al momento salió dando un portazo y con cara de miedo.

- ¡Sumire algo le pasa a tu cuerpo! Yo... yo...

Sumire y Jisei le miraban atónitas. Lee se acercó al oído de Sumire rojo como un tomate y le susurró algo.

- ¡Anda, claro! No pasa nada... me ha venido la regla - aclaró a Jisei.

- ¿Qué te ha venido qué? - gritó aterrado Lee - ¿Qué yo? ¿Qué tú? No... ¡Esto no es posible!

- Si, si es posible, me viene todos los meses, por eso me dolían los riñones.

- Enhorabuena Lee - dijo Jisei dándole una palmaditas en la espalda de Sumire - Eres el primer chico que va a disfrutar de esa bonita experiencia.

- Puedo pasar sin saberlo.

- Míralo como una experiencia nueva en tu vida, así entenderás a tu novia cuando se queje.

- No pasa nada - Sumire rebuscó entre sus cosas y cogió un paquete - Solo ponte uno de estos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un tampón.

- ¿Y como se usa?

Sumire se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Qué? - gritó despavorido - ¿No pretenderás que yo...? No, no... no haré eso.

- Si quieres te ayudo con el primero, para que aprendas.

- ¡No! ¡Es asqueroso!

- Pues no he traído compresas.

- Pero hay una tienda cerca - dijo Jisei - Mientras seguro que Ryuko tiene, es una chica muy prevenida ¿Dónde están sus cosas? Luego le explicamos que las necesitabas con urgencia y cuando compremos se la devolvemos... Ajá, toma, ve y póntela.

- Y cámbiate de ropa interior- añadió Sumire.

- Y lávala.

- ¿Qué?

- Si la has ensuciado tendrás que lavarla ¿no?

- Lo haré yo, tonto - propuso Sumire - Es mi cuerpo, no hagas caso de ésta.

- ¿Y esto como se pone?

- No es muy difícil, utiliza tu imaginación.

Lee entró en el servicio, tardó un poco en regresar.

- ¿Ya? Recuerda cambiártela de vez en cuando.

- ¿Cómo cuando?

- Depende de la cantidad, ya me entiendes.

- ¡Ser chica es muy complicado! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo! ¡Mi precioso y bien trabajado cuerpo!

- Y no te metas en el mar con eso puesto, sería muy engorroso - añadió Sumire.

- Eso te viene bien, recuerda que Sumire no sabe nadar, no lo olvides.

Lee empezó a hacer pucheros.

- Jisei encuentra una solución pronto ¡Por favor!

- Bueno, ahora vamos a salir, tratemos e actuar de forma natural ¿Vale? Sumire recuerda que ahora eres yo, Jisei.

- ¿Puedo decir eso de las auras?

- ¿Tú ves las auras?... Pues entonces.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de mi ida de olla. En el próximo capítulo para Lee, ser Sumire es aún más complicado que ser Jisei y a Jisei está empezando a descontrolándose todo... si sigue así terminará implicando a toda la clase, mas vale que busque una solución y rápido, aunque a fin de cuentas pronto va a contar con una mente prodigiosa._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Explícame quien eres

_Rock Lee cambió su cuerpo primero con la medio bruja de Jisei, él no tenía nada que ver con su experimento pero terminó implicado, luego vino la alocada de Sumire y de nuevo por error se cambió con ella. Ahora está en el cuerpo de Sumire y todo va a peor, por su parte Jisei va a descubrir los efectos que el alcohol produce en el cuerpo de Lee, aunque no será ella quien sufra la resaca_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**EXPLICAME QUIEN ERES**

Tenían el resto de la tarde libre. Sai se acercó a Sumire con su sonrisa enigmática de siempre.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Lee no sabía que contestar. Sai llevaba una carpeta y una especie de caja.

- Bueno - dijo al fin.

Sai cogió la mano de Sumire y en silencio le llevó hacia la playa.

- He encontrado un sitio perfecto - habló - Quiero hacer una cosa.

_"¿Qué pensará hacer este chico"_ pensaba Lee _"Espero que no sea nada extraño"_

- Siéntate aquí - le dijo señalando unas rocas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es un paisaje precioso y quiero recordarlo. Voy a pintarte ¿Puedo?

- ¿Quieres hacer un dibujo conmigo?

- Claro, no te importa ¿verdad?

- ¡No me tendré que desnudar!

- No, estás perfecta así.

Sai se alejó unos metros de ella, se sentó, abrió su maletín y sacó un folio de la carpeta.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Lee se sentía muy incómodo, allí, quieto, dejando que ese chico le pintase, claro que no era su cuerpo el que pintaba, pero aún así se sentía observado... molesto.

- ¡Así que estabas aquí! - Apareció de pronto Kankuro - Te estaba buscando Sumire, todos te estamos buscando.

- ¿A mí?

- Si, a ti, venga, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta pare ver un poco esto, venga, ven.

- Es que...

- Está conmigo - habló Sai.

- ¡Ah! Creí que estabas dibujando.

- A ella - sonrió Sai.

- Bueno pues ya sigues tu solo ¿no? A fin de cuentas ya la conoces.

- ¿Crees que Sumire tiene que ir a la fuerza contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acapararla tu solito?

- Si está conmigo, está conmigo.

- Pues sus amigos la estamos esperando.

- Pues diles que está conmigo, es muy sencillo.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - intervino Lee - ¿No estaréis discutiendo por mi, verdad?

- Dejemos que ella elija - propuso Kankuro -¿Qué quieres hacer, princesa? ¿Venir a reírte un rato o quedarte viendo el mar esperando a que este sosaina te pinte?

Lee miró a Sai y a Kankuro, realmente estos chicos estaban discutiendo por Sumire, era una situación muy incómoda, no quería ofender a ninguno, bueno, que Sumire no ofendiera a ninguno pero ¿A Sumire le interesaba alguno? ¿Se sentía así Sakura cuando él y Naruto decían aquellas tonterías?

- Mirad, no me encuentro bien, creo que voy a echarme un rato.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho, sosaina? - gruñó Kankuro.

- Si te encontrabas mal debías habérmelo dicho, no te tenías que sentir obligada.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿No tendrás fiebre? - Kankuro pasó su mano por la mejilla, a Lee aquel contacto le pareció asqueroso y retiró la cabeza.

- No, solo estoy cansada, cosas de chicas, dejadme, por favor.

Akane, mientras tanto, había llevado a la que ella creía Jisei a un lugar apartado.

- Pero Akane ¿Qué te pasa? - decía Sumire.

- No ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- ¿A mí?

- Si, a ti ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- Explícame lo que pasa aquí.

- Pues si no pasa nada, todo es normal ¿no? Yo soy yo ¿no lo ves?

- No, tú no eres tú, estás muy rara, cada vez más rara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por todo Jisei, por todo, es como si no fueses tú.

- ¿Y quien iba a ser?

- ¡Que me digas que te pasa!

- Akane tu no estás bien, tienes mirada de psicópata.

- ¿De que color tengo ahora mismo el aura?

Sumire dudó que contestar durante unos segundos.

- ¿Roja de ira?

- La ira nunca ha sido roja.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién lo dice?

- Tu lo dijiste... ¿Qué representa el rojo?

- ¿La... sangre?

- ¡Mentira! Eso no es lo que me has enseñado.

- Pues la sangre es roja.

- El otro día soñaste conmigo ¿Qué soñaste?

- ¿El otro día? ¡Ay, yo que sé Akane! Sueño todos los días.

- Eso es mentira, no sueñas todos los días ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei?

- ¿El cumpleaños de...? ¿Me tengo que saber todos los cumpleaños?

- ¿Con quien pasaste la Navidad?

Sumire empezaba a sentirse bloqueada.

- ¿Cómo me llama tu hermano? ¿Cómo llamabas tú a Kimimaro?

- ¡Esta bien, está bien, está bien! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Lo confieso todo! Me has pillado... no soy Jisei.

Akane la miró detenidamente.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy un extraterrestre, he venido a la Tierra para conquistar el mundo, me he adueñado de este cuerpo y ya he abducido a varias personas.

- Si, muy creativo ¿Dónde está Jisei?

- ¿Y ya está? ¿De veras te crees que no soy Jisei?

- No. Creo que estás sufriendo algún tipo de enajenación mental o has fumado algo malo ¿Te has dado algún golpe?

- ¿Ah, que crees que me he vuelto loca? Pues espera.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A por Lee y a por... Sumire.

- Voy contigo.

- Si, va a ser mejor.

Sumire agarró del brazo a Akane y la llevó casi arrastras hasta donde estaba Jisei, en el cuerpo de Lee, con Sakura, Naruto y Sai.

- Perdón... Lee, te necesito.

- Pero Jisei ¿Qué te pasa? - peguntó Sakura.

- ¡Ahora! ¿Dónde está Sumire?

- En su cabaña - contestó Sai - Dijo que no se encontraba bien.

- Gracias, vamos Lee.

Y tirando de Akane y con Jisei detrás se acercó a su antigua cabaña.

- Pasad - dijo abriendo la puerta - Pasad, pasad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lee que estaba sentado suspirando mirando por una ventana. No había mentido, no se encontraba nada bien, el dolor de los riñones se había extendido al vientre, era una dolor más bien molesto, que parecía agotarle y se sentía como hinchado y esa maldita humedad, por no contar las ganas de llorar que le entraban de pronto y el mal humor que se le ponía... ¿de verdad las chicas aguantaban esto cada mes? ¿cómo hacían para parecer que estaban normales?

- Explícaselo tú Jisei - dijo Sumire.

- ¿De que va esto? - habló confundida Akane.

- Lo sabe - continuó Sumire - Me ha sometido al tercer grado y ahora cree que Jisei está loca o drogada.

- Esto, Akane - dijo Jisei - Siéntate.

- Estoy bien así.

- Créeme, es mejor que te sientes ¿Qué es lo que sospechas?

- Yo solo digo que Jisei actua de un modo muy raro, es como si no fuera ella.

- ¡Me ha hecho muchas preguntas! ¡Muchas! Preguntas personales que no he sabido contestar.

- Quizás - dijo Jisei acercándo el cuerpo de Lee a Akane y mirándola a los ojos - Yo sí sepa contestar a esas preguntas.

Jisei resumió de la forma más claro posible todos los hechos que habían ocurrido desde el día anterior.

- ¿Pretendes que crea que habéis intercambiado los cuerpos?

- Puede que no nos creas, pero es lo que hay.

- A ver, podría y digo "podría" creer que por error Jisei y Lee debido a un extraño cúmulo de casualidades cósmicas hubieseis cambiado de cuerpo pero... ¿Qué luego por error Sumire también?

Los tres la miraron sin decir nada.

- ¿Me queréis tomar el pelo?

Jisei, en el cuerpo de Lee, se acercó a Akane y le susurró algo al oído. Akane miró a Lee con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Jisei?

- Si, soy yo. No quería engañarte, es que todo es muy extraño.

- ¿De que color es mi aura?

- Amarilla, brillante y luminosa, aunque ahora mismo está verde, cada vez que te enfadas se pone verde y es curioso, eres la única persona que conozco que cuando se enfada su aura se pone verde.

Ahora sí, Akane se dejó caer sentándose en una cama.

- Se que es difícil de creer pero...

- No, no es difícil de creer viniendo de ti, eres un ser raro, ves el futuro en sueños y esas cosas, lo que pasa es que... es difícil de asimilar, estaré loca pero creérmelo me lo creo ¿De veras tú eres Lee? - miró al cuerpo de Sumire.

- Si, para mi desgracia ¡Y es horrible! Ser chica es muy complicado, además me duelen los riñones y me siento irritable y deprimida.

- Es que le ha venido la regla - aclaró Sumire - ¿O debería decir que me ha venido a mí? Porque me ha venido a mí, pero yo estoy en el cuerpo de Jisei y aquí no me ha venido, le ha venido a mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo está Lee pero claro, Lee es un chico y a él no le viene, sin embargo... ¡Dios, que complicado es esto!

Akane la miraba atónita.

- Eres Sumire, sin duda.

- Entonces - continuaba Sumire - ¿Qué debería decir?

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer? - Akane ignoró las dudas existenciales de Sumire.

- Solucionarlo, desde luego - gritó Lee - Aún no sabemos como pero lo solucionaremos. Mañana será el día, seguro. Esta noche descansaremos y mañana... ¡Oh, sí... mañana!

- Por favor no lo comentes por ahí.

- ¿Quién me iba a creer?

- Ni a Ryuko, por favor.

- Haced lo que os venga en gana pero quiero recuperar a mis amigos cuanto antes... cada uno en su cuerpo.

...

Después de la cena tuvieron actividades nocturnas, en ésta ocasión tocaba karaoke. Lee, en el cuerpo de Sumire fue el que más disfrutó de ésta actividad, descargando su frustración en canciones dramáticas y trágicas.

- Es extraño - comentaba Kiba - Mira que no me imaginaba yo a Sasuke en un karaoke.

- Y lo más extraño es que no escogiese a su querida Sakura por pareja - le respondía Ten-Ten.

- Luego se lo pedirá, y a Ino, ya lo veréis, pero primero tenía que cantar esa chorrada con Akane - comentaba molesto Shikamaru - Si es que los tíos no somos más tontos porque nos da vergüenza.

Pero lo que Shikamaru encontraba más sorprendente era que Lee hiciese dúos con Jisei y Sumire. Cada vez este chico le resultaba más extraño.

Y lo que a Lee le molestaba era tener a Kankuro y a Sai siempre detrás de su nuevo cuerpo, ese que ahora era su "casa", como que ya le empezaban a agobiar.

Cuando Jisei regresó a la cabaña, empezó a ponerse rápidamente aquel pijama verde de Lee. Estaba abstraída pensando en el problema que tenían, problema que ahora se había multiplicado... tenía que pensar rápido en una solución, sentía que todo aquello le estaba desbordando, que no tenía control alguno sobre la situación, sabía que tanto Lee como Sumire confiaban en ella... era mucha la presión que sentía.

Kiba y Naruto entraron escandalosamente, como era natural en ellos.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - Gritaba Kiba - No os acostéis todavía ¡Mirad lo que hemos conseguido!

Triunfantes mostraron unas latas de cerveza.

- ¿Qué os parece? - Naruto sonreía satisfecho.

- ¿Dónde habéis conseguido eso? - interrogó Neji.

- ¡No me seas aguafiestas! Por qué tomemos una lata de cerveza no va a pasar nada, mira, hay una para cada uno, de veras - respondía Naruto.

- Bueno, nosotros las dejamos aquí, el que quiera que coja.

- Y luego vamos a ir a la cabaña de las chicas, vaya que sí.

- ¿Qué razón hay para hacer eso? - preguntó Gaara.

- Pues a estar un rato con ellas ¡dattebayo!

Jisei miró las latas de cerveza, bueno, a lo mejor se animaba algo, también era verdad que por tomar una lata no iba a pasar nada, así se quitaría la curiosidad de saber a que sabía eso, ella debía ser una de las pocas chicas que aún no lo había probado.

Cogió una y la abrió, se la acercó a los labios, de momento el olor no le gustaba.

- ¡Así se hace, Lee! - jaleó Naruto.

Neji le miró alarmado.

- ¡No se te ocurra beber! - ordenó.

Pero ya era tarde, Jisei había dado un buen trago.

- ¡Buah! - dijo - Pues no está tan mal.

- ¿Lee, no recuerdas lo que te pasa con el alcohol?

- ¿A mí? ¿Me pasa algo con el alcohol? - Y volvió a dar otro trago.

Neji le quitó la lata bruscamente.

- ¡Lee, no!

- ¿Qué le pasa con el alcohol? - preguntó Gaara.

- Eso ¿Qué me pasa?

Jisei sintió nacer un ligero mareo dentro de aquel cuerpo.

- ¡Uy! Si creo que me he mareado, que tonteria.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Lee?

- ¿Qué... que... que... - Jisei notaba que le costaba articular palabras - ¿Qué he... he... hecho? Uy, si se me... si tengo la lengua de trapo... o lo que sea.

- El alcohol le sienta fatal - aclaró Neji con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Ya está borracho? - Intervino Shikamaru - No puede ser, si a penas ha dado dos tragos.

- No - dijo Jisei acercándose con dificultad a Shikamaru - Yo no estoy... borracha.

Puso un dedo amenazante sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, provocando una nueva descarga de estática entre ambos.

- Que curioso... cada vez que te toco... algo salta... creo que tenemos chispa, baby.

- ¡Ala, está como una cuba! - exclamó Kiba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vais a beber? - gritaba Jisei - Venga Nara, que no se diga.

- ¡Menuda bolinga se ha pillado, ttebayo!

- ¿Esto es normal? - habló Gaara.

- En Lee, si. Ya me lo estaba viendo venir - dijo con resignación Neji.

- Pues mira - comentó Shikamaru - al menos las borracheras le saldrán baratas.

- ¿Qué estás hablando? Yo no... estoy borracha... estoy... ebria... habla bien.

Y se echó a reír mientras se tambaleaba.

- ¿A que no sabéis una cosa? Yo no soy Lee... no, no... lo parezco ¿a que sí?

- ¡Madre como la ha cogido!

- Naruto, te voy a decir una cosa... a pesar de lo bueno que te estás poniendo... que ya verás... que vas a ser como tu papi... que por cierto que... ¿Qué iba diciendo? ¡Ah, si! Que Sakura se va... se va a quedar con Lee... porque Lee es... ¡Anda, si Lee soy yo!

- Anda acuéstate un poco - dijo Neji - Mañana nos lo cuentas.

- No quiero... Neji... tú eres mi amigo... ¿a que sí? Mi colega del alma... dame un abrazo... amigo.

Y abrazó a Neji efusivamente.

- Como mola esto... ven Gaara, que te abrazo a ti también.

- Vale Lee - insistía Neji - Escuchame ¡eh! intenta escucharme.

- ¡A tus órdenes!... Dime... ¡guapo!

- Te vas a echar un rato ¿vale? Y vas a cerrar los ojos ¿de acuerdo?

Jisei volvió a echarse a reir.

- N hablar, tengo que hablar con Shima... Shita... Shikala... Shi... contigo... ven, acércate... ¡Que te acerques!

- Lee - dijo Shikamaru - ¿Por qué no te acuestas y mañana hablamos?

- Porque no... porque tengo que decirte que... ¿qué era? - se acercó bastante a él - Tu eres tonto, pero tonto, tonto.

Shikamaru notaba una especie de corriente eléctrica que parecía desprenderse del cuerpo de Lee.

- Si, bueno, vale, soy tonto.

Lee se acercó aún más. Shikamaru fue reculando hasta dar con la pared. Jisei apoyó una de sus manos al lado de la cara de Shikamaru.

- Vamos Lee - repetía Neji.

- ¡Qué me dejéis! Tengo que hablar con él.

- Vale Lee pero ¿Podrías separarte un poco? Me estás agobiando.

Agobio era la palabra exacta para describir lo que Shikamaru sentía.

- Tienes que decirle... no se... ahora no me acuerdo, pero se que tienes que decir algo... es algo de... ¿Qué demonios era?... Te voy a decir una cosa...

Volvió a poner un dedo en el hombro de Shikamaru y de nuevo sobrevino aquella descarga, pero ésta vez, Jisei no apartó el dedo, el cuerpo de Lee quería hacerlo pero ella apretó los dientes y se mantuvo firme sintiendo un agudo dolor pero presionó aún más fuerte. Shikamaru abrió la boca para quejarse pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, intentó moverse pero nada le respondía, a parte del dolor, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido.

- Deberías confiar en alguien porque hay algo quemándote y no está bien que... ¿Por qué se mueve tanto el mundo?

Jisei cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Shikamaru. En ese momento se oyó un ruido sordo y el cuerpo de Lee salió despedido hacia atrás. Shikamaru sintió como algo le presionaba contra la pared, dándose un golpe en la cabeza... ambos cayeron al suelo sin conocimiento.

Neji y Gaara corrieron a atender a Lee. Kiba y Naruto a Shikamaru.

- ¿Pero que ha sido eso? - gritaba Naruto.

- No sé pero Shikamaru está muy pálido, habrá que pedir ayuda.

- Lee solo parece desmayado - hablaba Gaara - Necesitamos algo con olor fuerte.

- ¡Shikamaru, despierta! - Naruto le meneaba violentamente.

- Ya Naruto, que le vas a lastimar - le advirtió Kiba.

Jisei se sentía extraña, confundia, notaba vértigo y la sensación de que algo la succionaba. De pronto empezó a sentir una gran presión en la cabeza y trató de tomar una bocanada de are, los pulmones parecían dolerle, abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser y respirar fuertemente.

- ¡Dios que susto nos has dado! - gritaba Naruto.

Unos brazos la rodeaban, fijó sus ojos en unos azules, los de Naruto, que la miraban aliviados.

- Naruto... Kiba... ¿qué ha pasado?

Se extrañó de oírse, mró hacia sus piernas, aquello que veía no era el pijama verde de Lee.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntaba Kiba.

- Kiba... dime quien soy - decía mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, si su sospecha era cierta ahí debería haber...

- Shikamaru ¿No sabes tu nombre?

Si, allí había una coleta. Suspiró. Lo que le faltaba... había vuelto a pasar.

- No... sé que soy Shikamaru, era para asegurarme.

- Te has golpeado duro en la cabeza.

- Ya lo noto, ya - se tocó el enorme chichón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lee? - decía mientras tanto Gaara.

- Humm... yo no soy Lee.

- Este sigue con su castaña.

- Lo que necesita es... - empezó a decir Jisei intentando levantarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- ¿De veras estás bien, Shika? No debería moverte - aconsejaba Kiba.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien... vamos a llevar a Lee a la ducha.

Shikamaru trató de enfocar su vista, todo le daba vueltas y en su estómago parecía haberse formado una fiesta.

- Me encuentro fatal - murmuró.

Por lo visto, en la fiesta de su estómago algunos alimentos no eran bien recibidos. Intentó mirar a sus compañeros, desde luego, si la habitación parara de moverse sería más fácil. Le parecía ver a Neji, Gaaara, Kiba, Naruto y... ¿a sí mismo?

- ¿Me he muerto?

- No - respondió Nartuto - Sigues vivo, chungo pero vivo.

- Pues no me siento muy vivo.

- Una ducha te despejará - dijo Jisei.

- Oye Neji ¿Estás seguro de que tengo cuerpo?

Jisei estaba asombrada de la tranquilidad con que se tomaba verse a sí mismo, claro que el estado del cuerpo de Lee no era de lucidez, precisamente.

- Que me acompañe solo él - dijo señalándose a si mismo - Tengo que hablar con... tenemos que hablar... Los demás largaos ¿No os ibais a ver a las chicas?

- Eso era antes - repuso Gaara.

- Bah, bah, bah, largáos y dejarme dormir la mona tranquilo.

Shikamaru había llegado a la conclusión de que, puesto que no veía a Lee y si a sí mismo, es que él se había convertido en Lee, por eso se encontraba tan mal, gracias a las maravillas que el alcohol producían en el cuerpo de Lee. Eso parecía hasta lógico o a lo mejor aquella descarga le había fundido los plomos y veía alucinaciones, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto y en otra dimensión.

Le ayudaron a llegar al servicio.

- Yo me quedo con él - dijo Jisei - Anda pasarlo bien.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntaba Neji.

- Seguro, a mí también me vendrá bien descansar, me duele la cabeza.

- ¿De veras estás bien? - insistía Neji - Los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos.

- Estoy bien, no estoy mareado, no tengo visión doble, coordino bien las manos y las piernas, solo me duele el chichón. Ala, largáos que nos agobiais.

- Cualquier cosa sal fuera y grita - dijo Naruto.

- Mejor primero te ayudamos a meterle en la ducha - propuso Gaara.

El agua fria cayendo en su nuca, produjo una fuerte impresión en Shikamaru.

- ¡Vale! - gritó - Estoy bien, estoy despierto ¡Soltarme!

Jisei y Shikamaru se quedaron solos. Shikamaru se sentó en la taza de un inodoro.

- ¿Te vas a meter en la ducha conmigo... Jisei? - sonrió.

Jisei se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que he acertado? - Chasqueó la lengua - ¡Mendokuseee!

- Verás Shika, es que...

- ¿Cómo has terminado metido en mi cuerpo?

- ¿Es que no te extraña?

- Estando tú por medio, no... perdona.

Shikamaru se tiró al suelo quedando de rodillas, abrió la taza del inodoro y empezó a vomitar.

- ¡Creo que me voy a morir! Necesito dormir un rato... mejor me lo cuentas luego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno, pues ahora también se ha metido en el lío Shikamaru, si pensaban que todo no podía complicárseles más van a descubrir que las trasmigraciones son inestables y tienen menos control de la situación del que pensaban._

_Espero que os haya hecho pasar un rato, al menos, relajado. Gracias por leer._


	5. Devuélveme mi cuerpo

_Jisei, una chica extraña, intenta trasmigrar su alma al cuerpo de Shikamaru pero le sale mal y termina cambiando su cuerpo por el de Rock Lee. Ya es una situación bastante difícil cuando Sumire, una entusiasta y despistada chica, interviene y su cuerpo se cambia por el de Lee, que a su vez tenía dentro a Jisei. Pero todo se complicará aún mas, el alma de Jisei, en el cuerpo de Lee, se "muda" a Shikamaru... ahora ya resulta complicado saber quien es quien._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO**

- ¿Pero qué le has hecho a mi cuerpo? - gritaba Lee en el cuerpo de Jisei al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba el suyo.

- No grites, sobretodo no grites - susurraba Shikamaru, dueño ahora del cuerpo de Lee, apoyado en una pared y llevando puestas una gafas de sol.

- A ver, que yo me aclare - dijo Akane - O sea, que ahora Jisei está en Shikamaru y Shikamaru en Lee?

- Eso es, está clarísimo ¿no? - respondió Jisei con la voz de Shikamaru.

- Es como una maldición en la que poco a poco va cayendo todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Shikamaru? - preguntó preocupada Sumire.

- Mal, me estoy muriendo ¡por dios, que alguien apague el sol!

- ¿Por qué emborrachaste mi cuerpo? - gritó de nuevo Lee.

- No grites, no grites, la cabeza me está matando... no fui yo, fue Jisei, era la que estaba en tu cuerpo cuando decidió emborracharse.

- ¿Y yo que sabía que te emborrachabas tan fácilmente? Solo tomé dos traguitos - se defendió Jisei.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Esto cada vez se está complicando más - se quejaba Lee.

- ¿Me lo podéis repetir todo? - Volvió a susurrar Shikamaru - De una forma sencilla para que lo capte... es que tengo la mente muy espesa.

- Te lo explico yo - dijo Sumire haciendo que la voz de Jisei sonase seria - Jisei intercambió su cuerpo con Lee por accidente, luego, por otro accidente el cuerpo que tenía a Lee dentro, que era el de Jisei, se cambió con el mío y el que tenía a Jisei dentro contigo, así que yo, Sumire, soy Lee, Lee eres tú, tú eres Jisei y Jisei es yo, o sea Sumire.

- Ahora si que me va a estallar la cabeza - Shikamaru miró a Akane - ¿Y tú qué pintas en todo esto?

- Cotillear.

- Yo creo, que cuando intenté trasmigrar mi alma al cuerpo de Shikamaru... - comenzó a hablar Jisei.

- Espera, espera ¿Qué querías invadir mi cuerpo?

- Eras al que mejor veía, estábamos en el autobús, el contacto visual contigo era el más idóneo.

- O sea, por casualidad, ni siquiera porque yo fuera interesante... eso no me consuela.

- Bueno pues yo creo que... veréis nuestras almas están, digamos, encerradas en nuestros cuerpos herméticamente, pero cuando yo hice aquello supongo que debí abrir un hueco.

- ¿En dónde? - preguntó Sumire - ¿En tu cuerpo?

- No, a ver, digamos que nuestra esencia, alma, energía, como lo queráis llamar, está dentro de nosotros cubierta por una barrera invisible que hace que esté en nosotros, como un huevo ¿Me seguís?

- A duras penas - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Cuando hice "el experimento" la barrera que guarda mi alma se debió romper, por eso me encontraba tan mal, había intentado salir de mi cuerpo y como el proceso no se completó, me quedé mal.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tenías un agujero y tu alma se salía por él! - exclamó Lee.

- Al menos eso creo yo. Cuando toqué a Lee en el autobús pues mi alma, mecánicamente, se metió en él, supongo que para completar el proceso.

- O sea, el primer pringado al que tocaste - añadió Shikamaru.

- Claro y supongo que expulsé al alma de Lee que se metió en mi cuerpo.

- La desahuciaste y se coló en el primer cuerpo sin alma que encontró - gritó entusiasmado Lee - ¡Todo encaja!

- No grites, Lee, no grites, tu cuerpo no lo soporta, hazlo por ti.

- ¿Y el cambio con Sumire? - preguntó Akane.

- Pues casi lo mismo. Ella nos pilló a Lee y a mi intentando deshacer el lio.

- ¿Y Shikamaru?

- Eso es más extraño, aunque tengo la teoría de que como él era mi "objetivo primero" de alguna manera también debí hacer algo en él... para que yo entrara, vamos, que su cuerpo se quedó esperando mi alma, por eso cada vez que nos tocábamos saltaba un chispazo, su cuerpo reclamaba mi alma y cuando mantuve ese contacto...

- ¡Que bonito! - se entusiasmó Sumire - ¡Que romántico! ¿Verdad?

- Romantiquísimo - comentó Shikamaru - ¿Y todo esto, cuando lo has pensado?

- Me sale solo, la verdad, es increíble, creo que es por la mente de Shikamaru, puede que su esencia está en el cuerpo de Lee, pero yo tengo su cerebro, su magnífico cerebro

- Jisei, haces que a Shikamaru se le vea cara de psicópata - dijo Akane - Das miedo.

- ¡Me siento capaz de dominar el mundo! Bueno, se acabó el descanso, los monitores nos reclaman, a ver que tenemos hoy.

- Esto Jisei - Lee acercó el cuero de Sumire a ella y la habló en voz baja - Que ya sabes que... en fin... que antes estuviste en mi cuerpo y ahora en el de Shikamaru.

- Si ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sabes que las comparaciones no son buenas y solo dañan a las personas.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que... si has notado alguna diferencia entre nosotros que... ¡Que yo soy el normal! ¿Entendido?

Esto último lo dijo gritando.

- ¿Por qué tienes que gritar tanto? - se quejaba de nuevo Shikamaru - Me va a estallar la cabeza, a ti te va a estallar ¿Tú eres Lee, no? Ya no sé quien es nadie.

Lee empezó a hacer pucheros.

- ¿Te refieres a...? ¡Ahhh! - exclamó Jisei - A eso, pues no me había dado cuenta.

- El normal soy yo ¿vale? No saques estúpidas conclusiones, el deforme es él - dijo antes de marcharse corriendo de su lado.

- ¿De que habla? - preguntó Akane.

- De algo muy vergonzoso - respondió visiblemente cortado Shikamaru.

- Luego te lo enseño - susurró Jisei.

- ¿Qué le vas a enseñar? - gruñó Shikamaru.

- Era una broma, era una broma.

- Todas las mujeres disfrutáis humillándonos, menuda molestia.

- ¿Puedo verlo yo también? - intervino Sumire, Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño de Lee - ¿Qué es?

- Oye Shika ¿Cómo supiste que era yo la que estaba en el cuerpo de Lee y no él? - cortó el tema Jisei.

- Te dije que ayer tuvisteis un día muy rarito, te comportabas como poseída por el espíritu de la juventud, además decías todo el rato que no estabas borracha, sume dos y dos ¿Quién ibas a ser si no la bruja de turno?

- Eres muy analítico... y ahora tu cerebro lo tengo yo.

- ¡Mira que eres problemática!

...

Las actividades de la mañana fueron una tortura continua para Shikamaru. Si en aeróbic creía que se moría, en equitación, ya si que definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes montar, Lee? - le interrogó Neji.

- ¿Ah, que no se? Yo que se, me estoy muriendo, se me habrá despertado algún instinto básico.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lee? - Preguntaba Tenten - No pareces tú.

- Será porque no me siento yo.

- Es la resaca - aclaró Neji - Ayer bebió cerveza.

- ¿Pero cómo hiciste eso sabiendo lo mal que te sienta?

- ¿Se me olvidó?

- Pero Lee ¿Cómo se te va a olvidar algo así?

- Ahhhh... Pues olvidándolo ¿Es que nunca os habéis olvidado algo? ¿Un paraguas?

- Déjale Tenten, no está de muy buen humor.

- Eso, dejadme agonizar solo.

Por su parte, Sumire, era la que mostraba mas energía y es que Lee descargaba toda su frustración en el ejercicio físico, eso no llamaba demasiado la atención ya que Sumire cuando se entusiasmaba lo hacía con ganas pero si tenía a todos sus amigos, conocedores de lo propensa que era a los accidentes, pendientes y temerosos por su integridad física.

- Sumire - le decía Sai - ¿Vas a querer que luego te siga pintando?

- No seas plasta tío, agobias a la chica - le recriminaba Kankuro.

- Me limito a imitarte a ti.

- Solo que yo tengo gracia.

- ¡Vale ya! - gritó Lee - ¡A callarse! Ya veré lo que hago luego.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Jisei, o sea, a Sumire.

- No sé como los aguantas.

- Son buenos chicos, son amables conmigo, simpáticos y graciosos, me hacen reír.

- Pues ten mucho ojo que te quieren merendar.

- A mi me hacen gracia, en realidad son muy tímidos e inocentes.

- ¿Inocentes? No te fíes nunca de la mente inocente de un chico entre 15 y 20 años. De verdad que ahora me doy cuenta de lo que tenéis que aguantar las chicas.

...

El día fue transcurriendo dentro de su "normalidad" hasta que llegó la hora de la actividad de la tarde: piragüismo

Esta vez no iban a realizar la actividad por grupos, les dejaron emparejarse como quisiesen, pero eso si, harían turnos.

Por supuesto, Kankuro se apresuró a buscar a Sumire.

- Sumire - se le adelantó Sai - ¿Te importaría venir conmigo?

- Si va contigo hará el ridículo - gruñía Kankuro - Mejor ven conmigo.

- ¡No! - gritó Lee - ¡No voy a ir con ninguno de nosotros!

- ¿Ves? La volviste a enfadar, sosaina.

- Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste tú.

- Ven conmigo - Lee vio de pronto a su cuerpo cogerle de un brazo.

- ¡Mi héroe! - se abrazó a su cuerpo muy efusivamente - ¡Cuánto me hecho de menos!

- Vale, vale, pero oye - habló en voz baja Shikamaru - Nos están mirando...

Lee se separó de su cuerpo y al hacerlo sintió algo como una inquietud, un desasosiego.

- Shikamaru yo... necesito estar cerca de mi cuerpo.

- ¿También lo has notado? Este cuerpo ha reaccionado... raro. Ven, vamos a ver a Jisei.

Después de escucharles Jisei no sabía que explicación darles.

- ¿Y ha sido una sensación muy fuerte? - preguntaba.

- Mucho - respondió Lee - No quería separarme de mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirle cerca.

- Supongo que tu alma añora tu cuerpo.

- Y al revés - añadió Shikamaru - Quizás nunca hemos estado lo suficientemente cerca como para darnos cuenta

- En ese caso - continuó Jisei - Si yo me abrazase al cuerpo de Lee, como está dentro el alma de Shikamaru... este cuerpo debería sentirse atraído ¿no?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazar a Shikamaru! - gritó Lee - ¡Piensa en nuestra reputación! ¡No quiero que la gente vea mi cuerpo abrazándose con el de otro chico!

- Pero me gustaría saber como es esa atracción ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiarnos?

- Pues abrázate con tu cuerpo ¿Dónde está Sumire con él?

- Voy a por ella y a por mi cuerpo. Vosotros esperarme aquí. Quizás hayamos descubierto algo importante.

Jisei, o sea, el cuerpo de Shikamaru, se marchó y ellos se miraron de soslayo.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no te gusta Sumire? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Seguro, a mí me gusta Sakura.

- Es que este cuerpo, tu cuerpo... no sé, es como que no puedo controlarlo, no sé que me pasa.

- ¿Te estás excitando? Si te estás excitando es cosa tuya, será a ti a quien le gusta el cuerpo de Sumire.

- No, no es eso, no es una excitación física, es otra cosa.

- Menos mal, sería algo vergonzoso.

- Y raro... muy... raro.

- Yo tengo una necesidad tremenda de... es como si quisiese salir de Sumire y...

- Eso debe ser bueno ¿no? Si tu alma quiere salir de ese cuerpo quizás...

Shikamaru sintió algo como un estallido dentro del cuerpo de Lee, cuando este, sin poderlo evitar volvió a abrazar su cuerpo.

- Lee... que nos van a ver.

- ¿Y que más te da, si ahora eres Lee? Será de mí de quien cotilleen.

- Pe... pero... ¿Y si nos ve Sakura? ¿Y si nos ven Kankuro o Sai? O peor aún ¿Y si nos ve Akane? Seguro que se piensa que estoy metiendo mano a Sumire, si la conoceré yo.

- ¿No será que no quieres devolverme mi cuerpo? ¿Es eso? ¡Te quieres quedar con mi cuerpo!

- Si, claro, el sueño de mi vida es tener tus cejas.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué no me lo quieres devolver?

- Por mí te lo devolvería ahora mismo... ah, que problemático eres.

- ¡Dame mi cuerpo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Lee le miró fíjamente con los ojos de Sumire llorosos y Shikamaru sentía que no podía apartar los suyos de aquellos.

- Esto ya lo he vivido - dijo Lee - ¿No sientes un hormigueo?

- Si ¿Es normal?

Mientras Jisei tiraba de uno de sus brazos intentando que su cuerpo la siguiese.

- ¿A que viene tanta prisa? - decía Sumire - Me tocaba subir a la piragua.

- Creo que se como deshacer este lío

- ¿Ya? ¡Pero si es muy divertido! Todo el mundo cree que soy tú.

- Será porque estás en mi cuerpo pero... - Jisei detuvo el cuerpo de Shikamaru al ver los cuerpos de Lee y Sumire caídos en el suelo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Pero que le habéis hecho a mi cuerpo? - gritó Sumire arrodillándose al lado de su cuerpo - Ay... anda bonita, despierta.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? - los ojos de Lee se abrian y cerraban repetidamente.

- Shikamaru ¿te encuentras bien?

- No soy Shikamaru soy... - Lee se miró las manos y se tocó el cuerpo y de un salto se levantó - ¡Soy Lee! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo! ¡He recuperado mi cuerpo! ¡Jisei, soy yo! ¿Soy yo verdad? ¡No soy Jisei, ni Sumire, no tengo pechos... soy un chico! ¡Es mi voz! ¡Me siento... yo!

- ¡Eres Lee! - gritó Sumire - ¡Has vuelto a ser Lee! ¡Es fantástico! Pero ¿Quién está en mi cuerpo?

- Dios que mal me siento - se quejó débilmente Shikamaru mientras incorporaba el cuerpo de Sumire.

- ¿Shikamaru? Espero que me digas que eres tú.

- ¿Por qué me siento...? ¿Lee?

- ¡Soy yo, Shikamaru! ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡He vuelto a mi cuerpo!

- Si has vuelto a tu cuerpo, entonces yo...

- Estás en el de Sumire - replicó Jisei con su propia cara.

Shikamaru miró a Lee, a su propio cuerpo y al de Jisei, luego se miró a si mismo.

- Lógico, vamos, lo más natural del mundo. Yo suelo cambiarme de cuerpo varias veces al día ¿Cómo que estoy en el cuerpo de Sumire?

- Pues supongo - explicó Jisei - Que Lee volvió a su cuerpo y tú pues... te metiste en el de ella.

- Ya, ya... el que más a mano tenía, ya.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Lee? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida!

- Soy una chica - se lamentaba Shikamaru - Esto si que es problemático, ahora soy una chica y yo no entiendo a las chicas... ¡mendokusei!

- Y tienes la regla - añadió sonriente Lee - Ya verás, ya, es de lo más asqueroso.

Shikamaru le miró con cara de miedo.

- Y tienes que hacer pis sin sentarte y acordarte de limpiarte bien, recuérdalo. Pero tu no te desanimes... ¡Animo! ¡Ah! Cuídate de Kankuro y Sai, es un consejo de amigo.

- ¡Que bien, Shika! ¡Ahora eres yo!

- Fantástico... la experiencia que más deseaba en mi vida...

- Lo que importa - habló Jisei - Es lo que hemos conseguido, Lee ha vuelto a su cuerpo, eso quiere decir que estamos salvados ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Nada - respondió Shikamaru - No hemos hecho nada.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - La voz de Kakashi les hizo dar un respingo a todos - Veo que estáis muy entretenidos pero... la actividad es allí.

...

Terminada la actividad, Sumire, Jisei y Shikamaru, sentados en un banco se miraban los unos a los otros.

- Es decir - dijo Shikamaru - Que ya solo somos tres ¿Qué sabéis de Lee?

- Pues he hablado con él - respondió Jisei - Y se encuentra bien pero como atontado, cuanto más tiempo pasa lo recuerda todo peor, es más yo creo que está empezando a pensar que ha sido un sueño porque también recuerda cosas que ha hecho su cuerpo cuando tenía a Shikamaru y a mí en su interior.

- O sea que recuerda la borrachera y la resaca... pues vaya jaleo tiene que tener - afirmó Sumire.

- Es que su cerebro es suyo y el cerebro almacena lo que visto, oído... los recuerdos se guardan en el cerebro - explicó Jisei.

- Entonces ¿Por qué yo, si mi cerebro está allí, recuerdo cosas de mi vida? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Eso es muy complicado de explicar, pero quedaros con la idea de que los recuerdos son algo importante a la hora de ser nosotros mismos, nuestras experiencias son lo que nos dan forma.

- Vamos - dijo Sumire - Que no lo sabes.

- Vamos a dejar ese tema metafísico - intervino Shikamaru - Y vayamos a lo que nos importa... ahora tenemos que deshacer lo nuestro.

- ¿Qué hacíais cuando sucedió? - interrogó Jisei.

- Pues realmente... nada... bueno, Lee se había pegado a su cuerpo, yo sentía una necesidad extraña de...

- ¿De qué?

- Es que no se explicarlo, era...

- ¿Te habías excitado? - preguntó Sumire.

- Y dale con la excitación, no, ni el cuerpo de Lee, ni yo, estábamos excitados.

- O sea - reflexionaba Jisei - que su cuerpo llamaba a su alma, claro... bueno, en ese caso si yo ahora abrazo mi cuerpo sentiría algo parecido ¿No? ¿Y luego que pasó?

- Nada... no pasó nada... solo un...mareo, un calambrazo o algo así.

- Pero eso lo tuvo que provocar algo ¿Qué hacíais?

- Ahhhhh, no seas pesada, no hacíamos nada.

- ¿Vas a abrazar tu cuerpo? - preguntó Sumire - Quiero decir ¿el cuerpo de Shikamaru va a abrazar este cuerpo que ahora manejo yo?

- Pero debería saber si hay que hacer alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Un beso? A lo mejor es un beso - abrió Sumire mucho los ojos de Jisei.

- Te aseguro que yo no me estaba besando con Lee - afirmó Shikamaru - O sea que el cuerpo de Lee no besaba al de Sumire... que lioso es todo esto.

- Pero a lo mejor si nos besamos... es un contacto más "cercano" e íntimo y funciona mejor.

- Lee y yo solo nos miramos y ya está.

- ¿No os tocasteis? - interrogó Jisei.

- Bueno... estábamos muy cerca... pero yo no le besé, ni toqué el cuerpo de Sumire, lo puedo jurar.

- ¿Podemos intentarlo? - propuso Sumire - ¡No pasa nada por intentarlo!

- ¿Quieres besar a Jisei? - Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

- Es tu cuerpo - replicó Sumire - Yo, o sea, el cuerpo de Jisei besaría a tu cuerpo.

- Pero es Jisei.

- Pero es tu cuerpo.

- Y mi cuerpo no te besaría a ti, besaría a Jisei... Jisei besaría su propio cuerpo... que cosas.

- Pero sería yo quien lo notase.

- Pero no te besaría a ti, además, es Jisei ¿Tengo que ver como mi cuerpo besa a Jisei?

- ¡Callad de una vez! - gritó Jisei - Me vais a volver loca, no me dejáis pensar.

- Claro que, a lo mejor - continuaba Sumire - si tú eres Shikamaru, deberías ser tú el que me besase porque Jisei seguro que no lo hace bien, porque claro, es una chica y no le apetecerá besar a otra chica, aunque sea su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que tu cuerpo te bese? - insistió Shikamaru.

- Pero tú estás en mi cuerpo.

- Pero si te beso te besarás tu misma... es muy raro.

- Pero yo tengo el cuerpo de Jisei.

- Entonces el cuerpo de Sumire besará al de Jisei... eso suena... morboso.

- ¿Y si tú besas a Jisei?

- Entonces besaría mi propio cuerpo... no es una cosa que me apetezca mucho.

- Pero es mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo besaría al de Shikamaru y luego yo lo recordaría.

- Pero en mi cuerpo está Jisei... tu cuerpo besaría a Jisei.

- ¡Que os calléis de una vez! - insistió Jisei - Es imposible... me estáis volviendo loca, no decís más que tonterías... aunque...

- ¿A que es buena idea? - afirmaba Sumire moviendo repetidamente la cabeza de Jisei.

- No - refutó Jisei - Es una idea descabellada pero es lo único que tenemos ¿Sabéis cual es la actividad nocturna de hoy?

- ¡La discoteca! - gritó Sumire - ¡Hoy vamos a una discoteca! ¡Y yo sin arreglarme! ¡Ay que desastre! ¡Que desastre! ¡Venga, vamos!... ¡Shikamaru, espabila, tienes que arreglarme y ponerme guapa!

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

- Pues claro ¿No pensarás ir con esas pintas? Venga, vamos, vamos.

Shikamaru lanzó un hondo suspiro, seguro que aquello iba a ser muy problemático.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Jisei cree haber encontrado una solución, pero la cosa no resulta tan fácil como suponía, al parecer no vale con el acercamiento físico para cambiar los cuerpos, también deben sincronizar sus pensamientos... Shikamaru ¿en que demonios estabas pensando?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos._


	6. ¿Por qué has invadido mi cuerpo?

_Jisei lo ha liado todo. Casi como una broma hizo "algo" que se le descontroló. Su cuerpo se cambió con el de Lee, luego el de Sumire con el suyo y el de Lee con el de Shikamaru. De manera fortuita Lee volvió a su cuerpo, parece que ha encontrado la solución... si no fuera porque aún no sabe como perfeccionar el método._

_Si ha pensado que ya lo controla todo, va lista._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**¿Por qué has invadido mi cuerpo?**

Las pocas ganas de hacer nada que estaba demostrando Sumire tenían preocupados a varios, entre ellos a Tenten y a Ryuko.

- ¿De veras te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Tenten.

- Que si... solo... que no tengo ganas de... que no me pasa nada - contestaba Shikamaru con bastante desgana.

- ¿De veras no estás enferma?

- Que no, que estoy bien ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué una no puede tener la moral baja?

Si había algo molesto para Shikamaru era tener que estar en el cuerpo de una chica, eso era peor que estar en el cuerpo de Lee y encima, tenía la regla, que mira que podían ser problemáticas las mujeres, unos seres a los que les pasa eso durante la mayor parte de su vida una vez al mes, no podían ser buenos.

Después de la cena, les llevaron a una sala poco iluminada con una gran pista de baile, pequeños sofás y puffs donde sentarse y hasta una barra de un bar, se suponía que era la discoteca que les habían prometido. No estaba mal, quizás demasiado ruidosa para el estado de ánimo de Shikamaru.

De nuevo el poco entusiasmo por bailar y divertirse de Sumire volvían a mosquear a sus compañeros, sobretodo a Kankuro y Sai que, preocupadísimos, se empeñaban en que bailase.

- ¡Que no voy a bailar! ¡Dejadme ya en paz! - trataba Shikamaru de zafarse de ellos, que empezaba a sentirse agobiado.

- Está bien, está bien ¡Menudo carácter que te gastas hoy! - comentó Kankuro.

- Vale ya, chicos - dijo Akane - Dejarla un poco, es que tiene molestias propias de las chicas, ya bailará, luego.

Akane se sentó a su lado en uno de los sofás, llevaba un vaso con algún tipo de refresco.

- ¿Quieres? - Shikamaru movió la cabeza de Sumire negativamente - Deberías ser más amable con ellos, en realidad no tienen mala intención.

- ¿A que has venido? ¿A seguir burlándote de mi? Desde que te hemos dicho que ahora estoy en este cuerpo no has parado de reírte.

- Es que no deja de ser divertido, tú, que siempre te andas quejando de las mujeres, ahora tienes que ser una... Dios te ha castigado, por machista.

- Yo no soy machista.

- No, solo en ocasiones un poco retrógrada. Deberías comportarte como Sumire y bailar.

- Me da mucha pereza.

- ¿No bailas nunca?

- No al menos como una nena.

- Ah claro, habrá que decirle a Jisei que tiene que bailar como un machote. ¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a morrear con Sumire o con Jisei?

- ¡Mendokusei! Si con eso recuperase mi cuerpo no dudes que lo haría.

- He hablado con el que pone los discos - Jisei sentó el cuerpo de Shikamaru delante de ellos - Va a poner una tanda de lentas dentro de poco, prepárate, tú y yo saldremos a bailar, muñeca.

- ¿Por qué tengo que bailar conmigo mismo? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Porque estaremos cerca el uno del otro y comprobaré eso que dijisteis de la atracción, si funciona este cuerpo atraerá a tu alma ¿no?

- ¿Y os besareis? - inquirió Akane.

- Dijeron que no hacía falta, yo creo que con el acercamiento y el contacto visual valdrá - contestó Jisei.

- ¿Y tenemos que hacerlo nosotros y ahora? - volvió a quejarse Shikamaru.

- Si, tenemos que ser nosotros, porque si lo hiciera con Sumire entonces no estaría mal porque yo volvería a ser yo pero entonces quedaríais vosotros y tendríais que hacerlo rápido, esta noche, no vaya a ser que yo me olvide y no queremos que me olvide pero si lo hago contigo, quedaremos Sumire y yo, nosotras somos las dos chicas y nos apañamos mejor y si no pudiéramos esta noche lo haríamos mañana.

- Espero que tu lo comprendas - dijo Akane - Porque lo que es yo ya he me perdido.

- A mi me ha sonado a algo porno - comentó Shikamaru.

- Que lo he estado analizando y tenemos que ser nosotros - explicó Jisei.

- Pues nada, que os vaya bien - habló Akane levantandose - Yo voy a bailar con Sasuke "el deseado".

- ¿Qué? - dijo incrédulo Shikamaru - ¿Vas a bailar con Sasuke? ¿Por qué vas a bailar con él?

- Porque Ino me ha pedido que le saque a bailar.

- ¿Ino? Eso no es lógico ¿Por qué te ha pedido eso?

- ¡Y yo que se! Ha dicho que si no Sakura y ella iban a terminar sacándose los ojos y ya sabéis como soy yo, no soy capaz de decir que no cuando me piden algo.

- ¿Ah no? Pues a mi bien que me dices que no a todo lo que digo.

- Será porque no dices nada bueno.

- ¿Y bailar con Sasuke te parece bueno?

- Hombre, al menos el chico es guapo.

- ¡Vale! - cortó Jisei la discusión - No empecéis con vuestras discusiones.

Cuando pusieron las baladas Shikamaru y Jisei se dirigieron a la pista.

- Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco - dijo la chica.

- Ya verás, van a pensar mal de nosotros.

En cuanto se acercaron el uno al otro comenzó de nuevo aquella sensación que Shikamaru ya conocía esa especie de atracción, solo que esta vez él la sentía mucho más intensa, era algo desesperado, una necesidad imperiosa de juntarse con ese cuerpo, el suyo... ahora comprendía lo pesado que se puso Lee.

- Jisei ¿Lo notas?

- Si... supongo que es esto... tu cuerpo... es como que no puedo controlarlo, como si quisiese actuar por su cuenta.

Shikamaru se apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo. Mientras lo hacía miró a su alrededor, allí estaban Sasuke y Akane, así que era cierto que iba a pedirle bailar, desde luego que las mujeres eran difíciles de entender... y mírala ¿Por qué dejaba que Sasuke se pegase tanto?

Sumire, sentada, miraba mosqueada a su cuerpo bailar con el de Shikamaru. No le hacía gracia, no le hacía ninguna gracia, a ver por qué tenía que ser su cuerpo el que bailase y ella no, se veía a Shikamaru tan... interesante... claro que no era Shikamaru, solo su cuerpo, pero daba igual , si fuera ella a lo mejor había conseguido convencerle de que le diera un beso, que ya tenía ella ganas de saber si era cierto eso que decían de él... Mira que si ahora se besaban... vaya desperdicio de beso, la besaría a ella y ella no se enteraría, claro que tampoco sería Shikamaru, sino Jisei y eso le daba como asco.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola? - preguntó de improviso Ryuko.

- Miro a... a Shikamaru y a Sumire ¿Tú crees que se besarán?

- No creo, Sumire es un poco alocada pero no creo que llegue a intentarlo.

- ¿Estoy loca? Quiero decir ¿Sumire está loca?... Da igual, ya veremos a ver como termina esto, yo no les quito ojo, por si acaso.

- Bueno, yo voy a bailar con Chouji ¿te importa?

- ¿A mí? No, no, ve, ya estás tardando.

Shikamaru sintió como un calambrazo recorría el cuerpo de Sumire, seguido de una sensación como de algo estallando para volver a relajarse. Sentía que su cuerpo era abrazado, sentía unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, tenia los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por la música, aún sentía una especie de hormigueo recorriéndole las piernas y los brazos, pero ya no tenía esa horrible sensación de necesidad ¿Qué había pasado? Daba igual, se sentía como cansado y aturdido, apoyó la cabeza en aquel pecho, a fin de cuentas era el suyo y se dejó llevar.

De repente Akane se sintió mareada, parecía que toda la habitación giraba cada vez más rápidamente, un gran vértigo invadió su cuerpo, se agarró fuertemente a Sasuke, tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse y por un segundo sus sentidos parecían embotarse.

- Shikamaru ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó Jisei, abrazando con el de Shikamaru el cuerpo de Sumire.

- Creo que me he dormido... ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Estábamos bailando, íbamos a...

- Pero... pero... yo... yo estaba... ¡Ahhhhh!

- ¿Pero Shikamaru, que te pasa?

- ¡No soy Shikamaru, soy Sumire!... ¡El cuerpo de Jisei se ha desplazado solo!

- ¿Cómo que eres Sumire?

- Si, estaba sentada y ahora estoy contigo... ¡Esto es cosa de brujas!

- Chisst, chisst, cálmate ¿Te has mirado?

- ¿Qué tengo que mirar?

- Ese es el cuerpo de Sumire.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Es verdad! Soy yo - se miró a si misma con un poco de decepción - Jopetas, con lo divertido que era ser otra persona.

- ¡Has vuelto a tu cuerpo! ¿Pero como?

- No se, yo... me ha entrado sueño y... ¿Y si volvemos a cambiarnos? ¿Tú eres Shikamaru?

- No... espera... si tú has vuelto a tu cuerpo ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

- Supongo que... allí... ¿Durmiendo?

Procurando no llamar demasiado la atención Jisei corrió hacia donde estaba su cuerpo que, efectivamente, parecía dormitar, medio escondido en un rincón, por suerte nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención.

- ¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Ay, dios mío!

Shikamaru, mientras tanto, sentía unas manos recorriendo su espalda, abrió los ojos y se llevó el mayor susto de su vida.

- ¿Sa... Sasuke? - gritó apartándose alarmado.

- Lo siento ¿Te he molestado, verdad? No era mi intención.

- ¡No me toques! ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? - Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la boca ¿Qué voz era esa? ¿Qué hacía bailando con Sasuke?

- No te enfades Akane, yo...

¿Akane? Se cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo miró, parecía naranja, con esa luz se veía mal ¿Era Akane? Se miró, aquellos abultamientos desde luego no eran de Sumire, y lo peor... ¿Había dejado que un chico le abrazase?

- ¡Calla! - dijo tapando la boca de Sasuke con su mano - No pasa nada... es que creo que Jisei se siente mal...

- Te acompaño.

- No, no, tu sigue bailando o saca a bailar a alguien.

- ¿No te he molestado?

- Es que tengo que... Perdona Sasuke, tengo que ver que ha pasado.

Sin dejar a Sasuke contestar se alejó hacia donde veía a su cuerpo abanicar al de Jisei y a Sumire, sentada a su lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que le ha dado un repentón - contestó Sumire.

- ¡Ay por dios! - medio lloriqueaba Jisei realmente asustada.

- Tranquila... está bien, seguro - aseguró y Jisei miró perpleja a su amiga.

- No Akane, no está bien... Sumire ha vuelto a su cuerpo pero no sé donde está Shikamaru... mi cuerpo no reacciona... ya debería haberse despertado.

- Yo estoy bien y seguramente en tu cuerpo esté Akane... dame un trozo de hielo, vamos a ponérselo en la nuca - contestó con tranquilidad Shikamaru.

Jisei le miró aterrada.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Recuerda que Akane es muy propensa a las lipotimias... no sé que tiene que ver pero es mejor pensar que es por eso.

El cuerpo de Jisei abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Creo que me he desmayado - dijo pesadamente.

Sumire la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Menos mal que estas bien!

- Esto... Akane - dijo Jisei - creo que tienes que ver esto - le hizo un gesto para que mirase a su izquierda.

- Hola - sonrió Shikamaru con su cara

- Creo que me voy a volver a desmayar o estoy soñando, una de dos ¿Estoy soñando?

- Esto tiene una explicación, seguro - habló Jisei - solo que ahora no la encuentro.

- ¿Soy Jisei? - decía Akane mirándose - ¿Y tú quien eres? - frunció el ceño para interrogar a su cuerpo.

- Si Sumire es Sumire, Jisei está en Shikamaru y tú estás en Jisei ¿Quién soy yo?

- Ah, no... no... no... no me digas que tú... tú... no... o sea, no, no me digas que tu... no.

- Premio. Cariño, acabo de poseer tu cuerpo.

- ¿Soy yo la única que ha recuperado su cuerpo? - comentó Sumire.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? Esto es absurdo - balbuceaba Akane - ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en este tema?

- Yo solo sé - dijo Jisei - Que de pronto Sumire era Sumire. Se suponía que el alma de Shikamaru iba a volver a su cuerpo y que la mía iría al de Sumire, pero no, de pronto y no se por qué Sumire ha vuelto a ser Sumire y el alma que estaba en su cuerpo se ha introducido en el de Akane.

- ¿Y no sería más lógico que se hubiera metido en el tuyo, que era el que estaba vacío? - gritó Akane.

- Si pero se ha ido al tuyo ¿Por qué has ido al cuerpo de Akane, Shikamaru?

-¡A mi no me preguntes! A lo mejor es que ella estaba celosa y como es tan manejanta no soportaba no estar metida en todo este lío y ha atraído mi alma con malas artes.

- Si, claro, a lo mejor eras tu el celoso, como Sasuke bailaba conmigo, quizás querías bailar tu con él y por eso viniste a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Ah, nada, nada, tu sabrás...

- ¿Podéis relajaros un poco? - gruñó Jisei.

- ¿Bailas conmigo, Sumire? - se acercó Sai a ellos.

- ¡Si! ¡Ay, si, que ganas tengo de bailar! Bueno yo... luego me contáis ¿Eh?

- Si, anda y disfruta tú que puedes - hablaba Jisei.- Yo voy al servicio, creo que necesito refrescarme, todo esto me está aturdiendo.

- Dios - se quejaba Shikamaru - Ahora si que esto es un verdadero rollo.

- No te creas que a mí me hace gracia que estés en mi cuerpo... has invadido mi cuerpo ¿Por qué has invadido mi cuerpo?

- Oye ¿Te crees que me gusta estar en este cuerpo deforme? Al menos Sumire está proporcionada ¿Tengo que llevar estas gafas todo el rato?

- Si te las quitas no verás bien, payaso.

- Tampoco hay mucho que ver.

- Espero que esto se solucione pronto.

Un chico de otra instituto que también estaba en el campamento se acercó.

- ¿Kumoyuki? Me han dicho que te llamas Kumoyuki.

- Si, es ella - respondió Akane.

- ¿Os importa que nos acerquemos mi amigo y yo? Es que se ha enamorado de ti, lleva todo el tiempo mirándote, le has robado el corazón.

Shikamaru miró confuso a ese chico y a Akane.

- Hombre - dijo Akane - Si quiere conocerla que se acerque... no muerde.

- Ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Qué has hecho loca?

- Darte una oportunidad para que vivas otra nueva experiencia en tu vida: la de que un baboso intente ligarte y te advierto que como dejes que se acerque demasiado a mi cuerpo, te la cagas.

- Desde luego mira que eres absurda, completamente absurda.

...

Shikamaru miraba aquella camisetita con aquel pantaloncillo que Akane le había dado para ponerse.

- ¿Me tengo que poner esto?

- Si, es mi pijama ¿Algún problema? Está limpio - habló Akane en voz baja.

- ¡Mendokusei! - se rascó la cabeza - ¿Y cuando me ducho?

- Mañana te levantas temprano.

- Pues vaya, esto si que es problemático.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ducharte con las chicas, no?

- ¿Y cuántos días ha tenido que aguantar esto Lee?

- Lee es un héroe.

- Ya te digo. Con suerte Jisei consigue sacarme de este cuerpo antes de que tenga que ducharme, ha dicho que vendrá temprano ¿no? ¿Y dónde me cambio?

- Aquí mismo, no me voy a asustar por verme.

- Pero veré que me estás mirando.

- Quítate las gafas y ya no me verás tan bien.

- Si me miras tanto me da corte.

- Tengo que asegurarme de que no me toquetees.

- ¡Ahhhh! Esto cada vez es más problemático.

- Y no me mires.

- ¿Y como me visto?

- A ciegas.

- Entonces tendré que tocar.

- Tu toca y verás.

- ¿Le vas a hacer algo a tu cuerpo?

- No, al tuyo cuando mañana lo vea.

- ¿Por qué me habrá tenido que pasar a mi esto? ¡Con la de gente rara que hay por el mundo!

Estar en el cuerpo de Akane era todavía más complejo que estar en el de Lee o Sumire. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo y aunque fuera absurdo e injusto con el cuerpo de sus compañeros, tenía la sensación de estar violando la intimidad de esa chica. Se imaginaba que para ella debería ser muy molesto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que Akane le odiaba, el saber que él manejaba su cuerpo, que, por ejemplo, si algo le picaba tenía que rascarse... hablando de picar...

- Akane... Akane - llamó desde la litera de arriba.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que me pica.

- ¿Qué te pica? Pues ráscate.

- Me pica donde la espalda pierde su respetable nombre ¿Me rasco?

- ¡Que plasta eres! Déjame subir.

Akane subió el cuerpo de Jisei a la litera de arriba.

- A ver que te pica, enséñamelo.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe el trasero?

- Te recuerdo que es mi trasero, date la vuelta.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Tú eres tonto, a ver... te ha picado un mosquito.

- Ya te dije que me picaba.

- Tengo una crema, ahora te la traigo.

- Date prisa, pica mucho.

- Pues ráscate y déjame en paz.

- ¿Me dejas que te rasque?

- A fin de cuentas lo vas a hacer con mis manos.

- Ya, pero la mente es mía.

- Serás pervertido...

Shikamaru sonreía, estuviese en el cuerpo que estuviese Akane seguía siendo Akane.

Apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche, aquel cuerpo tenía demasiado calor, era agobiante, se le pegaba la ropa, se le pegaba el pelo... todo era terriblemente molesto, ahora comprendía porqué Akane se quejaba tanto del calor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Akane subiendo el cuerpo de Jisei de nuevo a la litera - Deja de dar vueltas.

- No puedo dormir, tengo demasiado calor, este cuerpo tiene demasiado calor, me agobio, además ¿cómo puedes dormir con estas cosas que tienes aquí delante? Son muy molestas, me estorban me ponga como me ponga.

- Siento que al señorito le molesten mis "cosas"

- Si me pongo bocabajo me las aplasto y si me pongo boca arriba me asfixian.

- ¡Pues no eres tú delicado ni nada! Además no es verdad, no te asfixian y deja de meterte con mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? No me manejo con él, tienes poca fuerza y las piernas cortas.

- Y tú vas a tener el puño de Jisei metido en la garganta.

- Te recuerdo que éste es tu cuerpo.

- A veces en la vida, hay que hacer algunos sacrificios. No me importa sacrificar mis anginas si sufres tú el dolor.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me muero de calor!

- Ve a darte una ducha, te refrescará.

- ¿Me dejas ducharme?

- Estás empapado en sudor, ve a quitarte esa sustancia pegajosa de mi cuerpo enseguida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ahora Akane también está implicada y Akane no se toma las cosas ni con la misma tranquilidad que Shikamaru, ni con la alegría de Sumire y sobretodo no aguanta que sea precisamente Shikamaru el que esté en su cuerpo. Jisei va a intentar otra cosa y sus resultados desesperarán aún más a Akane._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer._


	7. ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

_Después de varios cambios de cuerpos, Jisei ha terminado en el cuerpo de Shikamaru, Shikamaru en el de Akane y Akane en el de Jisei y teniendo en cuenta la manía que Akane le tiene a Shikamaru la situación se presenta de lo más problemática para el chico y aún empeorará cuando despierten al día siguiente._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

** ¿COMO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS?**

Jisei tampoco podía dormir. Todo esto había sido por su culpa, por experimentar con cosas raras, lo había liado todo ¿Cómo había sido posible? Físicamente era algo imposible, quizás en realidad todo era falso, quizás no era verdad que se habían intercambiado los cuerpos, quizás todo era sugestión, a lo mejor algún tipo de hipnosis; es que todavía no podía creerse que su cuerpo ahora era el de Shikamaru... pero lo era, no había duda, nadie dudaba que ella era Shikamaru... todo era cada vez más complejo porque ¿por qué razón Shikamaru estaba dentro de Akane? Por más vueltas que le daba era incomprensible, si ella no había echo el experimento, ni siquiera estaba cerca de él en ese momento ¿qué había pasado? Lo único que se le ocurría es que en el momento en el que Sumire recuperó su cuerpo Shikamaru deseaba estar en Akane ¿pero por qué razón iba a querer Shikamaru estar en el cuerpo de Akane sabiendo lo que eso la molestaría?

_"Bueno"_ pensó _" puesto que el contacto visual no es imprescindible, intentaré relajarme y concentrarme en Shikamaru, si consiguiese intercambiarnos, él recuperaría su cuerpo y ya solo quedaríamos Akane y yo, porque claro, puede pensar en Akane, que está en mi cuerpo, pero entonces quedarían ellos dos... no mejor no... Es más fácil que este cuerpo reclame su alma, si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, concentrarme en Shikamaru... y rezar para que no se meta nadie más por medio"_

Se tumbó boca arriba y se dedicó a relajar aquel cuerpo. Cuando se sintió relajada comenzó a pensar con fuerza en Shikamaru, de alguna forma debía atraer su alma hacia allí, no sabía bien como hacerlo pero tenía que conseguir que ese cuerpo reclamara su alma. Poco a poco la relajación que había conseguido fue dando paso al sueño  
Tenía la sensación de ser Shikamaru, de ver por sus ojos y sentir por su piel. Sentía un calor dentro, un calor que crecía más y más hasta convertirse en algo que parecía quemar... el aire a su alrededor se le hacía escaso.

Se despertó llena de miedo, abrió los ojos de par en par, sentía su corazón latir desaforadamente.

- Ya Jisei - se dijo a si misma - solo ha sido un sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, entraba algo de luz y podía ver a Hinata durmiendo plácidamente enfrente de ella... todo estaba bien, solo era un sueño extraño, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, a ver si podía volver a dormirse.

...

Akane había dormido mal, muy mal, el saber que Shikamaru estaba utilizando su cuerpo era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, no lo soportaba, además había tenido uno de esos sueños que sin saber porqué te hacen sentir mal y se sentía como arrastrada por una extraña fuerza.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, despierta! - alguien la zarandeó - ¡Levanta, dattebayo!

Se llevó las manos a los ojos restregándoselos antes de abrirlos y enfocar la vista ¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto en la cabaña de las chicas? Se incorporó.

_"¡Es verdad!"_ pensó _"Jisei dijo que vendría temprano ¿Se habrá despertado ya Shikamaru?"_

Se sentó en la cama, entonces fue cuando se miró la piernas... aquellas piernas no eran las de Jisei, se miró las manos, miró enfrente de ella... vaya, ver a Kiba en boxer era una buena vista pero no la que esperaba... también estaba Naruto, Neji salía de la dicha envuelto en un albornoz y Gaara terminaba de vestirse... evidentemente debía estar soñando aún.

- ¡Vamos, despierta de una vez! - Kiba le golpeó en un hombro, espera... eso lo había notado, entonces ¿No estaba dormida?

Se llevó las manos al pecho... empezó a ponerse nerviosa, allí no había nada, al menos no había lo que tenía que haber ¿Qué le había pasado? Bajó la vista a su entrepierna y respiró, dicen que si te falta algo arriba es que está abajo... no podía ser, no podía ser... se separó el pantalón el pijama y miró asustada...

Se levantó tan rápidamente que se golpeó con la litera de arriba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Algún "problema" matinal? - le dijo divertido Kiba.

- Yo... - Akane volvió a tirar del elástico del pijama y mirar - Tengo que ir al baño

- ¡Qué mal despertar tiene este chico, ttebayo! - comentó Naruto.

Entró en el baño mirando al suelo, mirándose los pies, los pies que no eran ni los suyos, ni los de Jisei, unos pies grandes; se agarró con ambas manos al lavabo y cerró fuerte los ojos.

- Por favor que no sea lo que pienso, por favor, por favor...

Llena de miedo comenzó a abrir los ojos y a mirar el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía... no podía ser... era una alucinación... ella... ella... si se concentraba en lo que quería seguro que...

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo era lamentable, un Shikamaru ojeroso, legañoso y con el pelo todo revuelto.

- ¿Pero cuándo? - increpó al espejo - ¿Cuándo me he convertido es esto?

- Solo necesitas una ducha y peinarte - dijo Lee que acababa de entrar y se disponía a evacuar su vejiga.

Akane desvió la vista sintiéndose bastante incómoda.

- Esto... Lee ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien... a tope - dijo poniendo su característica pose antes de ponerse a su lado para lavarse las manos.

- Sobre lo que pasó estos días...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿No te acuerdas?

- Hummmh... tengo la sensación de que hay algo que debo recordar, maldita sea, se me ha ido de la cabeza.

Jisei había subido a la litera de arriba para despertar a Akane.

- Vamos dormilona, hoy estás durmiendo más de la cuenta.

Shikamaru empezó a despertarse.

- Hablabas en sueños ¿sabes? Decías algo de Shikamaru.

_"Lógico"_ pensó Shikamaru _"este cuerpo hasta sueña que me odia"_

- Esto Akane ¿Ha venido Jisei?

- ¡Akane, por dios, espabila! Soy yo, Jisei.

- Ya pero... ahora que están distraídas ¿Dónde hemos quedado con Jisei?

- Akane no me seas payasa ¡Vamos y despierta de una vez! ¿Dónde iba a quedar yo conmigo misma?

- Pero Akane...

- Estas "mu" tonta. Venga, vístete de una vez que tenemos que desayunar.

Shikamaru agarró a Jisei por la muñeca.

- Soy Shikamaru ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Mira Akane, no estoy para juegos raros, por cierto, hoy he soñado algo muy raro, era como que estaba dentro de Shikamaru y algo le quemaba... muy raro.

- Jisei ¿eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

- La que no pareces tú misma eres tú.

- ¿No tienes algo importante que recordar?

- ¿El qué? Recuerdo ese maldito sueño, a ese chico le pasa algo... venga date prisa y ponte el bañador.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola como bajaba.

- Claro que me pasa - habló en voz baja - Me he convertido en Akane y ahora esta no se acuerda de nada... ¡manda narices!

Akane tenía un problema con el pelo de Shikamaru, bueno, había tenido varios problemas pero ahora el pelo de Shikamaru la estaba sacando de sus casillas, no conseguía hacerse esa maldita coleta... nada... no había forma, el pelo se le salía por todas partes ¿Cómo conseguía hacérsela ese ciervo? Bastante mosqueada se enganchó el coletero a su muñeca y se peinó dejándoselo suelto... nada, tampoco conseguía el efecto deseado... ese chico tenía un pelo endemoniado. Se colocó una gorra que encontró y se dirigió al comedor, a esta paso se quedaría sin desayuno.

Shikamaru se había sentado con Jisei, Ryuko, Chouji, Sumire, Tenten y Kiba, Akane, en el cuerpo de un visiblemente molesto Shikamaru se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Shikamaru? - dijo Chouji - ¿Ya no se saluda?

- Lo siento, buenos días a todos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces de mal humor - comentó Sumire.

- Es mi pelo... tiene personalidad propia.

- Luego te ayudo a hacerte la coleta - le dijo Shikamaru con toda naturalidad _"Este mal genio... sin duda es Akane"_

Estaba claro que Jisei había recuperado su alma y la que Akane, que estaba en el cuerpo de Jisei había ocupado el suyo... en el fondo se alegraba de que no hubiese nadie más implicado en esa absurdidez.

- ¿No habíamos quedado hoy? - preguntó Akane disimuladamente a Shikamaru.

- Esto es muuuuy problemático - respondió - Jisei vuelve a ser Jisei.

- Me lo imaginaba... yo soy Akane.

- Y no se acuerda de nada.

- Bien, estupendo, me encanta.

- Anda, tranquilízate un poco, ya saldremos de esta.

- ¡Que fácil lo ves tu todo!

- No vale la pena que nos preocupemos, lo que sea ya será... anda que te hago la coleta.

Se levantó y se colocó detrás de su cuerpo y le quitó la gorra comenzado a atusarle el pelo. Chouji, Ryuko Jisei, Sumire, Tenten y Kiba les miraban sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros que deberíamos saber? - preguntó Tenten.

- Hemos entrado en la fase "te aguanto porque no tengo otro remedio" - respondió Akane con la cara de molestia de Shikamaru.

- ¿Habéis decidido firmar la paz? - se entusiasmó Sumire.

- Hemos decidido no matarnos, punto.

Jisei estaba muy extrañada, Akane tenía un aura grisácea y monótona, era algo muy sorprendente porque el aura de Akane podía variar mucho pero nunca había sido tan... apática, además, sus gestos, su cara, parecía desmotivada, cansada... en cambio el aura de Shikamaru estaba activa, brillante, de un color verde que más bien recordaba el aura de Akane cuando se enfadaba... era como si sus auras se hubieran cambiado... eso lo recordaba algo pero ¿el qué? Y para colmo, cuando estaban juntos sus auras parecían fusionarse... si que estaban raros, si.

Shikamaru ya tenía la confirmación total de que estar en el cuerpo de una chica era más problemático todavía de lo que pensaba. Para empezar había quien se empeñaba en tratarlo como si fuese un ser frágil y delicado al que había que ayudar para que no se rompiera, que vamos, puede que su fuerza no era la misma ¡pero de ahí a tratarle como una muñeca de porcelana ya era demasiado! Luego estaba quien le hablaba como si fuera tonta y no entendiera frases de más de tres palabras... no se extrañaba que Temai se quejase tanto, que Akane se pusiese de tan mal humor y que Sakura se liase a dar puñetazos, él mismo estaba valorando la idea de meter el arco que tenía en las manos a alguien por donde más le doliera. Y luego estaba el baboso del monitor, que se arrimaba a las chicas en cuanto podía, precisamente en ese momento, lo tenía detrás, explicándole como debía disparar el arco, poniendo sus manos en sus brazos y echándole el aliento en el cuello, Shikamaru sentía verdadero asco.

- ¿Lo entiendes muñeca?

Shikamaru bajó el arco y miró con cara de aburrimiento al monitor, aquello era muy problematico pero tenía que decirlo.

- Primero: no soy una muñeca, segundo: tampoco soy tonta, entiendo las cosas sin necesidad de que las digas al oído y tercero: vuelve a acercarte a mi trasero y te juro que esta flecha va directa al tuyo.

- Está bien, está bien ¿así que te quieres hacer la difícil?

- Lo que quiero es que respetes mi espacio personal... estás consumiendo mi oxígeno.

- No te enfades mujer, que no hay para tanto.

- ¿Sucede algo? - se acercó Sasuke.

- Nada que no pueda solucionar yo sola - gruñó, lo que le faltaba, que ahora viniera el héroe de turno.

- Bueno, yo voy a ver como siguen las cosas - dijo marchándose el monitor.

Shikamaru se dispuso a disparar.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Como te ha molestado.

- Si, me ha molestado pero nada más, no me ha herido ni física ni mentalmente.

- Ya, bueno si necesitas algo avísame.

Shikamaru suspiró _¿Realmente todos los chicos somos así? ¿Pensamos que las mujeres no pueden solucionar nada solas? Desde luego que equivocados están... empezando por mi mismo_.

- De acuerdo héroe, te llamaré.

El grupo en el que ahora estaba Akane con el cuerpo de Shikamaru tenía la actividad de tenis. En esos momentos ella terminaba su turno de juego y se sentaba en un banco al lado de Jisei.

- Hoy no estás muy fino - le dijo la chica.

- Me molesta manejar este cuerpo, tengo los brazos más largos, no puedo medir bien las distancias y mis piernas dan zancadas más amplias, eso sin contar la fuerza.

- Es la excusa más tonta que he oído en mucho tiempo, esta noche no has crecido de golpe.

- Jisei ¿De veras no te acuerdas de nada?

- ¿De que tengo que acordarme?

- Jisei... soy Akane ¿No me reconoces?

- Shikamaru, fumar está matando tus neuronas.

- Jisei, soy Akane, Shikamaru y yo hemos intercambiado los cuerpos.

- Claro... No me esperaba eso de ti, la verdad.

- Jisei, tú primero te intercambiaste con Lee, luego Sumire se intercambió con él, después tú con Shikamaru y al final hemos quedado nosotros dos.

- No deberías haberte quitado esa gorra... las insolaciones no son buenas.

- ¿Pero de veras no recuerdas nada? ¡Por dios, Jisei no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado todo tan rápido! Estabas con Sumire en el autobús ¿lo recuerdas? Y leías un libro de los tuyos.

- ¿Queréis gastarme una broma?

- No es broma, tienes que recordar, soy yo, tu amiga, soy Akane ¿Cómo te lo demostraría? Soy Akane Kumoyuki... me gusta el chocolate, de cualquier forma, las gambas rebozadas y odio cualquier tipo de comida amarga, somos amigas desde primaria, una vez escalabré a un niño que te llamó bruja. Sé que puedes ver el aura de todo el mundo menos la de Iruka, sé que te gusta bastante, que es amigo de tu hermano... le diste chocolate para San Valentín y él te hizo un regalo en tu cumpleaños ¿Crees que le contaría esas cosas a Shikamaru? No me llevo bien con él, me pone nerviosa, se mete conmigo, odio que no utilice su inteligencia para algo... útil... Jisei, soy yo... estoy atrapada en este cuerpo y Shikamaru en el mío y tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar... quiero mi cuerpo... quiero mi vida.

Jisei empezaba a pensar que era cierto, quizás por esa razón tenían las auras cambiadas porque ¿qué razón tendrían Akane y Shikamaru para burlarse así de ella?

- Pregúntame algo de mi, algo que sea imposible que Shikamaru sepa... Jisei yo no necesité tanto para reconocerte aunque estabas dentro del cuerpo de Lee.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Jisei, fue algo rápido que parecía iluminar su cerebro.

- Jisei, por favor, te necesito, no se por qué estoy en este cuerpo pero si se que tú me puedes ayudar.

Distintas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en los recuerdos de Jisei.

- Espera... yo... ¿Dices que Shikamaru está en tu cuerpo?

- Si, tú estabas en Shikamaru, yo en el tuyo... nos fuimos a dormir y cuando desperté me encontré esto.

- Dormir... el sueño... soñé estar dentro de Shikamaru... yo... quería recordar algo de él... me concentré en él porque... ¡Quería que su alma volviese a su cuerpo! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Toqué a Lee y me cambié con él, luego toqué a Shikamaru...

- ¿Ya te acuerdas?

- Pero es algo distorsionado... me duele la cabeza... tengo que pensar en esto con calma.

...

En la siguiente actividad los llevaron a la playa, a practicar de nuevo surf o voley. Después de un partido desastroso, Akane sentó el cuerpo de Shikmaru al lado de Chouji, con ellos estaba también Ryuko.

- ¿No vas a practicar surf? - le preguntó Chouji.

- No me siento con ganas, hoy estoy bastante patoso.

Desde ese sitio se veía a sí misma intentando hacer surf con la ayuda de Sasuke.

- ¡Manda narices! - se quejaba para sí - ¡Con lo bien que podría yo estar allí con ese bombón!... si es que me lo pierdo todo... ¡ala! Para mí que a Shikamaru le gusta Sasuke porque hay que ver... que rabia, me estoy poniendo morada y no puedo disfrutarlo.

- ¿Qué? - la voz de Chouji le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Te gusta el paisaje?

- Podría estar mejor.

Chouji se acercó a Ryuko.

- ¿Has visto? - le susurró.

- Si, no le quita los ojos de encima ¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos ayudarles.

- Pero son muy orgullosos, ninguno va a querer dar su brazo a torcer... tendremos que minar su voluntad poco a poco.

- ¡Que malo eres! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Solo dar un empujoncito... Shikamaru ¡eh! Shikamaru ¿Puedes bajar a la tierra?

- A final te la quitan - le dijo con bastante malicia Ryuko.

- ¿El qué?

- A ella, a tu pichurri - contestó Chouji.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Tu chica, tu pibita, tu pichurri... ¡a Akane, imbécil!

- ¿Mi pichurri? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo tan... cursi? - gruñó desviando la mirada - lo que le faltaba por oír.

- Es lo que piensas, a mi no puedes engañarme, sigue, sigue, pero podías disimular un poco, que te la estás comiendo con los ojos.

- ¡Cómete tus patatas y calla! - se giró poniéndose de espaldas a la playa, no lo hacía por Chouji, no sabía de que hablaba ni quería saberlo, es que ya no quería ver mas, no sabía que llevaba peor, si estar en el cuerpo de aquel chico que no sabía manejar o ver moverse su cuerpo así por libre y saber que él estaba utilizándolo.

Unas manos húmedas le taparon los ojos. No tardó si un segundo en saber quien era, sintió todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru estremecerse, si, ese era su cuerpo.

- ¿Akane? - dijo por no llamarle Shikamaru delante de todo el mundo.

Sabía que era su cuerpo, de alguna forma lo sabía, era como si su alma lo reconociese o el cuerpo de Shikamaru hubiese reconocido su alma. Shikamaru se pegó a su espalda, no podía evitarlo, era una gran necesidad la de tener ese contacto, una necesidad básica, primitiva, añoraban la parte de ellos que faltaba, si ya cuando un cuerpo se juntaba con su alma, o al revés, tenían esa necesidad, ahora que eran los cuerpos y las almas las que se juntaban era aún más imperiosa.

- Estás fría y húmeda - comentó Akane.

Ambos estaban realmente a gusto así, aunque también eran conscientes de que les observaban, la calidez que sentían emanando del otro cuerpo era embriagadora, ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación.

Akane abrió los ojos asustada y se separó bruscamente.

- Yo... yo... - abria la boca como para decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras - Ven conmigo, deprisa.

Se levantó y prácticamente tiró de su cuerpo. La llevó casi corriendo hasta un puesto que había instalado cerca de allí, donde podían comprar refrescos y aperitivos y entraron en los servicios de caballeros.

- ¿Pero, sabes lo que haces?

- No hay nadie, venga, entra

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Si... no... a mi no... o sí... a tu cuerpo - Shikamaru la miró confundido, ella dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrepierna - Abajo...

- ¿Te duele algo?

- Dentro... dentro del bañador... algo... algo te pasa.

- ¿Qué me pasa dentro del...? ¡Ah! ¿No me digas que...? - Shikamaru tiró del elástico del bañador y echó un rápido vistazo - ¡Dios! ¿Qué has hecho Akane?

- ¿Esto es normal?

- ¿Tanto te gusta tu propio cuerpo?

- ¡No digas idioteces! - gritó - ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto?

-Mendokuseeeei... creo que eres tú la que maneja mi cuerpo, yo debería pedirte explicaciones a ti ¿Has visto en que situación me tienes?

- ¡Shikamaru no me toques las narices! Tu cuerpo ha hecho esto solito ¿y ahora que hago?

- Pues no se.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Es tu cuerpo, tú sabrás como solucionar esto!

- Bueno pues - Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza - Se me ocurre algo pero...

- ¿No estarás pensando qué...? ¡Ah, no, no!

- Si quieres yo te ayudo - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, como le gustaba hacerla de rabiar.

- ¡Y una mierda!

- Pues algo tienes que hacer, esto no puede seguir así.

Volvió a tirar del elástico, en ese momento, la puerta del servicio se abrió y Kiba entró de sopetón.

- ¡Ah! - el chico se quedó paralizado viendo aquella escena, tan paralizado como los otros dos - Yo... esto... no he visto nada y... bueno...

Kiba aun con cara de alucinado dio marcha atrás y la puerta se cerró.

- Esto va a ser algo problemático de explicar - comentó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Esto... si, ya sé... se nos ha ido la olla... bastante... se nos ha ido del todo... _

_En fin, ahora que Jisei no recuerda bien lo que pasó Shikamaru y Akane tendrán que esforzarse por recordárselo porque ¿Cómo van a solucionarlo si no?_

_Espero que os haya entretenido. Gracias por leer._


	8. A grandes males, grandes remedios

_Después de unos cuantos cambios de cuerpos entre sus compañeros, Jisei ha vuelto al suyo, el problema es que Akane y Shikamaru siguen con sus cuerpos intercambiados y aún se llevan peor que en su estado "normal" Jisei tiene que pensar rápido antes de que todo el mundo sospeche de su extraña actitud. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A GRANDES MALES, GRANDES REMEDIOS**

La situación no podía ser más difícil, complicada e inexplicable.

Kiba solo fue cabaz de balbucear, miró a quien creía Akane, allí, tirando del bañador de su compañero, asomándose al hueco que se había formado entre él y la tela; luego miró a quien pensaba que era Shikamaru, plantado con cara de tonto y volvió a mirar a la chica... vale... parece que él allí sobraba, giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí andando casi como una zombi.

Shikamaru soltó el elástico del bañador.

- ¡Esto ha sido culpa tuya, imbécil! - gritó Akane - Te juro que cuando recupere mi cuerpo te espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- ¿Tú crees que lo habrá malinterpretado?

- ¡No! ¡Seguro que ha pensado que Akane miraba a ver si el elástico dejaba marca! ¡Pues claro que ha pensado mal! ¡Dios mío, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a ir diciendo por ahí de mí!

- Pues ya sabes, sal, búscale y trata de explicárselo.

- ¿Quién yo?

- Hombre... ahora tú eres el chico, estas cosas entre chicos se hablan mejor.

- ¿Y que le digo? ¿Qué Akane tenía curiosidad por... la cosa esta?

- Ahhh... no se, pesada, improvisa.

- Espero que tú tengas una buena excusa para mis amigas, porque claro, esto lo van a saber Tenten y las demás y como me dejes como una... guarrona, te juro...

- Que me matas, ya, ya lo he captado.

Akane tenía la cara de Shikamaru roja de ira, miraba a su cuerpo de una forma que parecía iban a salirle llamas de los ojos. Furiosa se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un golpe. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, menudo rollo era todo aquello.

Akane fue a sentar el cuerpo de Shikamaru de nuevo al lado de Chouji, por suerte Kiba se había enfrascado en otro partido.

Shikamaru, por su parte se sentó alejado de todos, al borde de la playa. Jisei salió del agua y se sentó a su lado, se habían despertado algunos recuerdos en ella pero todo era muy vago y confuso y necesitaba estar completamente segura de lo que había pasado.

- Lo tuyo nunca ha sido el surf Akane, pero hoy estás especialmente torpe, menos mal que Sasuke te ayuda ¿no? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu centro de gravedad? ¿Te ha crecido el pecho esta noche?

- No, me crecieron ayer por la tarde, primero un poco, luego algo más.

- ¿De veras eres Shikamaru?

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Akane? ¿Y la has creído?

- De pronto un montón de imágenes han venido a mí, como una película... dime una cosa: si estás dentro de Akane ¿cómo llegaste allí?

- ¡Ahhhhh! Menudo rollo... yo estaba en el cuerpo de Sumire, se suponía que mi cuerpo, en el que estabas tú iba a reclamar mi alma y de pronto me encontré bailando con Sasuke... todo es muy problemático.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu alma fue a meterse en este cuerpo precisamente?

- No lo se... le pillaría de camino.

- Mírame a los ojos, si eres Shikamaru seguro que tienes una teoría, mírame a los ojos y dímela.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada hacia su cuerpo, un susurro salió de sus labios: "mendokusei".

Era esa precisamente la reacción que Jisei esperaba de él.

- No te olvides echarte crema, la piel de Akane se quema enseguida y se le queda la piel como a manchas. Akane puede mosquearse bastante contigo si dejas que eso pase.

- ¿Se va a mosquear más todavía? ¡Bah! Tu dile que si va a bañarse se quite la coleta, cuando se me moja tengo un aspecto lamentable.

...

Chouji miraba a quien él reconocía como su compañero entre divertido y burlón como miraba fíjamente, sin perderse un detalle a Akane de nuevo había vuelto al agua, a practicar surf, con Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas? - dijo de pronto.

- ¿A quien y a qué? - gruñó Akane.

- Esta tarde vamos a un parque de atracciones, podías invitar a Akane.

- ¿No se supone que vamos todos?

- Si pero podías hacerlo más especial.

- ¿Especial de qué? Chouji tú no estás bien, de veras.

En esos momentos, Kiba y Tenten llegaban corriendo.

- Estoy agotada - dijo Tenten sentándose al lado de Ryuko - ¿Y vosotros qué?

Kiba se sentó al lado de su compañero.

- ¿Has visto? Al final te la quitan... te digo a ti Shika, espabila.

- ¿Qué me van a quitar? - volvió a gruñir Akane.

- A ella - señaló donde estaban Sasuke y su cuerpo haciendo surf - Yo que tú no dejaba que la sobase tanto ¿No te da cosa?

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo... espera, Akane no es nada mío, no tengo derecho a... ¡No es nada mío!

- Y no lo será nunca porque te la va a quitar, a pesar de que hayas intentado marcarla.

- ¿Qué he intentado?

- Antes... no te preocupes que no he dicho lo que le estabas enseñando...

- ¡Yo no estaba enseñándole nada!

- No claro, a mí me pasa varias veces al día, la culpa es de las chicas que son así de curiosas.

- No... es que... no es eso... no... lo que pasaba es que... a mi... ella...

- Tranquilo, a ver si te va a dar algo, genio, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Bueno ¿vas a hacer algo con Sasuke, o qué? Bueh... cuando te la quite no me vengas a llorar. ¡Tenten! ¿Otro partido?

- Este chico está mal - comentaba viéndole marcharse ,uy animado a seguir jugando a volley.

...

Durante la comida no hablaron demasiado, Akane y Shikamaru se habían sentado al borde de la mesa, uno frente al otro, al lado del cuerpo de Akane, Jisei y al lado del de Shikamaru, Chouji. Jisei les observaba, veía como poco a poco sus auras se entristecían, se percibía que estaban pasándolo mal, ella creía que cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Lee no lo pasó mal, era estresante, incómodo pero ellos lo estaban pasando mal ... tenía que encontrar una solución rápido pero ¿Qué hacía?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó a ese Shikamaru con aspecto de Akane.

- Me estoy volviendo loco. Mira esta mano - extendió la mano de Akane - Es su mano, la manejo yo pero es su mano, si me toco, por ejemplo el cuello, es su cuello el que toco... se que lo siento yo pero es su cuello, se que yo llevo la mano, pero es su mano... no se si me explico, es una sensación molesta, hablo y oigo su voz, me miro al espejo y veo su imagen es... es como si estuviese absorbiéndome. Luego la miro, me habla y me oigo... siento que estoy... perdiéndome. Y luego está ella, mira como me mira, me odia todavía más si cabe, no soporta que esté en su cuerpo. Debe ser horrible para ella y yo no se hacer nada para solucionarlo.

- Vuestras auras se atraen mutuamente ¿lo has notado?

- Si te refieres a si nuestros cuerpos atraen, si... demasiado.

- Podrías cortarte un poco - comentaba Chouji a su compañero de mesa - Hoy estás muy...

- ¿Extraño? - interrumpió Akane - ¿Cómo si no fuera yo?

- Normalmente no eres tan descarado.

- Me está quitando mi vida - gruñó Akane entre dientes.

- ¿Qué te está quitando?

- Nada, déjalo.

Y es que Akane veía a Jisei hablando con su cuerpo y no podía evitar sentir rabia y hasta celos... Jisei era su amiga, parecía como si se la estuviese arrebatando, como si la suplantase.

- ¿Recuerdas si ayer cuando estabas en el cuerpo de Lee o Sumire sentías lo mismo? - continuaba Jisei interrogando a Shikamaru.

- Sentía atracción pero esto es distinto, es una añoranza terrible... a veces pienso que pierdo el control de este cuerpo.

- Es que todo es distinto, empezando por la forma en que tomaste posesión de este cuerpo... Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, este asunto me está volviendo loca.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Shikamaru? - preguntaba Ryuko a Chouji - ¿No estará enfermo?

- Chica, yo que se... me da corte decírtelo pero es que yo creo que... que tiene un calentón de tres pares de narices - Chouji rió divertido.

- ¿Por el sol?

- No... en la cabeza no... más abajo. Es lo único que se me ocurre, o eso o le ha poseído el demonio.

- ¿Se puede saber que cuchicheáis tanto? - gritó de pronto Akane sin poderlo evitar, todos miraron extrañados al que pensaban que era Shikamaru.

- De mi trasero - contestó Shikamaru - Sasuke se pega a este trasero como una verdadera lapa y eso es muy molesto.

- ¡Menuda tontería! - gruñó Akane.

- Si, si, pero me mira el trasero a mí, no a ti.

- ¿Tu crees que yo quiero que me mire el trasero?

- Vamos Shika - habló Ryuko - A ti ya te lo miran otras, no te pongas celoso.

- Será que lo que le pone celoso es que mire el de Akane - agregó Chouji.

- Es que este culo tiene mucho imán - añadió Shikamaru - Me he pasado la mañana despegándome lapas ... y eso te incluye a ti - se señaló a si mismo.

- ¿A mí? ¿Crees que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que arrimarme a ti?

- Yo solo digo lo que he sentido.

- Tú alucinas.

- A lo mejor es que este trasero es enorme y claro, se choca con todo.

Akane estaba que no podía más de la rabia ¿de que iba este tío? ¿Ahora la llamaba "culo gordo"? Jisei creía que su aura iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Shikamaru, sin embargo, parecía muy divertido con la situación.

- Sea como sea - seguía hablando Shikamaru - Tú bien que te has arrimado y bien que te has alegrado ¿a que sí? Tienes que aprender a controlar tu cuerpo amigo.

- Lo que este cuerpo hace lo piensa él solito, tendrías que pedirle cuentas a él - se defendió molesta Akane.

- Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído en mi vida.

Ryuko, Chouji y Jisei les miraban alucinados.

- O dejas de decir estupideces o... - amenazó con rabia Akane.

- ¿O qué? ¿Ese cuerpo va a hacer algo contra este?

- A lo mejor quieres que le enseñe a tus amigas por qué me llaman "súper" y no me refiero al tamaño del cerebro.

Shikamaru, en el cuerpo de Akane palideció.

- No serías capaz.

- ¿Qué no? No me tientes que... que estoy muy loco.

- ¡Vale! - gritó Jisei - ¡No sois más crios porque no habéis nacido antes! Al final os llamarán la atención.

- Sobretodo si Shikamaru nos enseña lo que decía - musitó Ryuko.

- ¿No te digo? - murmuraba Chouji - A este le ha poseído un demonio.

_"Madre mía"_ pensaba Jisei _"Estos dos con el cuerpo cambiado son todavía mas insoportables que de costumbre ¿qué he hecho? Tengo que solucionarlo antes de que me entre el instinto de asesinarlos"._

...

Después de comer, Jisei dijo que deberían echarse un poco, cosa que, por supuesto Shikamaru secundaba, a pesar de que a todos sorprendía que Akane quisiese echarse la siesta. En realidad, lo que Jisei quería era poder hablar un poco a solas con su compañero.

- ¿Sabes ya como sacarnos de esta? - preguntó Shikamaru. Estaban "las dos solas" en la cabaña. Shikamaru había sentado el cuerpo de Akane en una de las camas bajas, estaba apoyado en la pared y miraba con agobio a Jisei.

- No. No me acuerdo bien de lo que hice o no hice. No se como solucionarlo. He estado leyendo el libro de cabo a rabo y no encuentro la solución, pero he estado pensando en que todo este jaleo y cambio de almas se debe a que no están a gusto en su nuevo cuerpo.

- Pues menos mal.

- Shikamaru no empieces con tus ironías, esto no es para tomárselo a broma.

- ¿Crees que me lo tomo a broma?

- Creo que si tu alma o la de Akane estuviese muy enfadada con lo que la otra persona hiciese con su cuerpo tal vez quisiera recuperarlo ¿me entiendes?

- Creo que si - una idea absurda y tonta comenzó a rondar por su cabeza - ¿Qué pasaría si yo obligase a este cuerpo a hacer algo que no quisiese? ¿O si hiciese algo que a Akane le molestase muchísimo? ¿Intentaría su alma salir de mi cuerpo para que no lo hiciera?

- Es más, ¿Podría el cuerpo de Akane intentar expulsarte?

- Podría ser, pero y si además Akane se enterase de que voy a hacer que cuerpo haga algo que a ella no le gustase ¿Y si pensase que voy a utilizarlo?

- ¡Oh, si! Akane es muy cabezota ¿Qué haría si supiese que tú vas a manipular su cuerpo? ¿Se enfadaría tanto como para volver a él para recuperarlo?

- ¿Y si pasasen las dos cosas a la vez? Algo que me desagrade a mi y que la enfurezca a ella... tendríamos el doble de posibilidades ¿Y si deseara con todas mis fuerzas que no pasara? ¿Y si deseara salir de este cuerpo para que ella recuperase el control y lo impidiera?...

- Las posibilidades de éxito sin duda aumentarían.

Se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

- Entonces, lo que estamos diciendo es que yo haga algo que enfurezca a Akane, algo que la moleste tanto como para querer recuperar su cuerpo y que a la vez a mi me desagrade tanto como para querer salir de él ¿no?

- Veo que lo captas. ¿Qué podías hacer? Por supuesto ella no debe estar al tanto de que es un plan, no vaya a ser que no se enfade.

Pensaron durante unos segundos.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó Jisei - Intenta enrollarte con ella, de seguro que te la lía.

- Hummmh... eso no va a funcionar del todo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nuestros cuerpos sienten demasiada atracción en estos momentos, lo mismo...

- Pero ella siempre mantiene la cabeza fría, no iba a dejar que pasara.

- Ella no, pero a lo mejor yo si.

- A lo mejor lo que hace es meterte una paliza, tienes razón ¿Y si intentas enrollarte con una chica? Eso a ella le daría un asco terrible... bueno, a ti no, seguro.

- ¿Y si es un chico? Eso a mi me desagradaría bastante y ella...

- Ella es muy suya, ya sabes lo que piensa de los besos y el intercambio de fluidos corporales... creo que se enfurecería bastante contigo.

- Sobretodo si cree que hago con su cuerpo lo que me da la gana y que no la respeto.

- ¿Serías capas de enrollarte con un chico?

- Tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo, aunque me muera de asco, si el fin justifica los medios ten por seguro que lo haré.

- Bien ¿Con quien te enrollarás?

- Con cualquiera... menos con Chouji, entiéndelo, es mi amigo y Ryuko amiga de Akane, lo mismo provoco que se empiecen a odiar ellas.

- Creo que se la persona perfecta, para enfadarla a ella y también a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, no solo te dará repelús besarle, si no que te molestará que crea que besa a Akane.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, sabía a quien se refería porque todo el mundo estaba convencido de que él le tenía celos, era una manía que les había entrado.

- Sasuke ¿te refieres a él?

- El mismo... ¿Shikamaru que te pasa? Tienes los ojos como si fueras a llorar - se preocupó de pronto.

- No se lo que me pasa, no lo se... de pronto me siento mal, incómodo.

- ¿Será por la idea de... enrollarte con un chico?

- Creo que si... no se... a lo mejor es que este cuerpo empieza a reaccionar o no se... de pronto... siento mucha angustia.

- Estás demasiado estresado.

- No, yo estaba bien pero de pronto... quizás la estresada sea Akane.

- Creo que tienes razón, a Akane le gusta demasiado tener contralado todo y esto... Bueno, descansa un poco, yo voy a ver como se encuentra... Tengo que solucionar esto cuanto antes.

...

La tarde en el parque fue bastante entretenida, Shikamaru y Akane intentaban comportarse de una forma que no llamase demasiado la atención, lo curioso era que, inconscientemente siempre terminaban juntos y cogidos de la mano, era algo que hacían sin pensarlo, de una forma natural, Chouji y Ryuko les miraban y se reían maliciosos, Kiba sonreía y Shino observaba aquellos contactos esporádicos en silencio. Si duda la que más disfrutaba era Sumire, Kankuro y Sai estaban pendientes del más mínimo capricho de la chica, la compraban dulces, le conseguían muñecos de peluche... si Sai le compraba una manzana de caramelo, Kankuro la obsequiaba con algodón dulce; si Kankuro ganaba un conejo de peluche, Sai conseguía otro aún mayor...

- ¿Vamos a la noria? - propuso entusiasmada Sumire.

Aquella propuesta inició otra discusión sobre quien debía subir con la chica.

- ¿Quieres subir conmigo? - preguntó acercándose de improviso Shino al cuerpo de Akane.

- Bueno - contestó Shikamaru, a ver que iba a decir.

En la cola de la noria se encontraron con Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Lee discutiendo sobre como iban a subir. Akane había cogido su propia mano, como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde, Sasuke se quedó mirándolos.

- ¿Vas a subir, Akane? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar al chico que tenía al lado.

- Voy a subir con Shino - contestó Shikamaru.

- Ah ¿Te apetece tomar algo mientras esperamos?

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices... me fumaría un cigarro.

- ¿Un cigarro?

- No, no... ha sido un lapsus... esto... una brocheta - miró y sonrió a Sasuke tratando de imitar aquella mirada que Akane solía poner cuando quería conseguir algo.

- Voy a traértela. ¿Alguien quiere algo? Voy al puesto a comprar, aprovecharos.

- Gracias Sasuke, eres un cielo - y le volvió a sonreír de la manera que pensó podía ser más sugerente.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo marchado Akane tiró de su mano.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes mucho morro? - refunfuñó.

- Va, va... si está encantado... míralo, es lo que hacéis las chicas ¿no? Aprovecharos de nosotros.

- Eres odioso, asqueroso y un sucio mono traidor.

- Ala, ala... que exageradas sois, por eso nunca os entenderé.

Sasuke regresó con la brocheta y lo primero que hizo fue coger la mano del cuerpo de Akane, de esa forma Shikamaru se sintió como atrapado entre las manos de Sasuke y las de su propio cuerpo. Shikamaru miró a Sasuke arqueando una ceja. Jisei, que no paraba de obsérvalos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Toma, come - habló Sasuke.

- Si, esto... necesito una mano ¿alguien me la devuelve?

Ambos, Sasuke y Akane la soltaron a la vez. Jisei volvió a reírse.

- Gracias, sois muy amables.

Por suerte Sakura e Ino estaban inmersas en una discusión sobre quien subiría a la noria con Sasuke y no se enteraron de nada, para alegría de Shikamaru que estaba empezando a ver su nuevo cuerpo en peligro.

Al final, la discusión se zanjó cuando Sasuke dijo que no le apetecía subir. Akane dijo que "él" tampoco, prefería quedarse abajo con Jisei, la idea era poder hablar con ella un poco a solas, el problema fue que Sasuke se quedó también a su lado.

Shikamaru no se sentía muy cómodo, la idea de estar en la noria con Shino no era precisamente su idea de diversión, además intuíaque Shino le miraba, no le veía los ojos pero lo notaba.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? - interrogó muy serio Shino y como siempre, hablando en un susurro.

- Pues no, no hay nada que contar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Entre tú y Shikamaru. Esta mañana os vi entrar al servicio juntos y luego entró Kiba y salió con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No, pero le conozco, se que vio algo, algo que tú me ocultas. Dime ¿dónde está mi Akane?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A mi amiga, a esa que me cuenta sus cosas.

- Es que no hay nada que contar.

Shino se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Te has enrollado con Shikamaru?

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

- Habéis estado muy raros los dos. A mi puedes decírmelo ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Nada! ¿Cómo piensas esas cosas?

- Sois humanos ¿no? Jóvenes y sanos... vamos, dímelo, no me voy a escandalizar.

- ¡Que no, Shino! ¡Que no ha pasado nada!

Shino volvió a recostarse en su asiento.

- No eres tú, Akane. No se lo que os ha pasado pero os comportáis como si tuvierais un secreto.

- No pasa nada, solo tengo un día algo difícil.

Volvieron a guardar silencio y Shikamaru volvió a sentir la mirada de Shino. Bien, no era Sasuke pero igualmente valía, era muy amigo de Akane y ella siempre decía que no hay que mezclar la amistad con otros instintos, suficiente para enfadarla, ese era el momento y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo quedaba por solucionar una cosa ¿Cómo podría enterarse Akane?

Sacó el móvil y mandó de forma nerviosa un mensaje. El móvil de Jisei indicó la llegada un mensaje, Jisei abría los ojos sin poder creer lo que leía. Marcó el número de Akane, Shikamaru esperaba la llamada.

- Lo haré - contestó sin dejar hablar a Jisei.

_- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que funcionará?_

- Seguro, he calculado todas las variables. Díselo a ella.

_- ¿Y no puedes esperar?_

- No, no puedo, si lo pienso no lo haré... y no puedo más, asegúrate de que se entera.

Colgó y guardó el móvil bajo la atenta mirada de Shino. Shikamaru miró a Shino, suspiró, se quitó las gafas guardándolas también. Vale, tenía que hacerlo y rápido, las vueltas de la noria no durarían demasiado ¿estaba nervioso? No ¿por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Estaba asustado? Pues tampoco, lo único que quería es que ella se enterase... aquello tenía que funcionar, si, seguro, iba a funcionar, en unos minutos todo habría acabado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Akane notando demasiado nerviosa a Jisei.

- Esto... verás... perdona Sasuke, es una cosa privada - se apartó unos metros de Sasuke indicando a Akane que la siguiera.

Sasuke les miró algo asombrado pero tampoco dio demasiada importancia al asunto.

- ¿Qué? - el bramido de Akane con la voz de Shikamaru se oyó con claridad.

- Chissst, no te pongas nerviosa.

- ¿Qué va a enrollarse con Shino? ¿Pero ese chico está enfermo o qué? Si le gusta Shino es su problema, espera que baje y se va a enterar.

- Escucha bien y razona... es el cuerpo de Akane del que hablamos ¿no te dice nada eso?

- Claro que me dice, que debería hacerlo con su cuerpo y no aprovecharse del mío pero están ahí arriba ¿qué puedo hacer?

Jisei estaba dispuesta a alarmar a Akane, porque entendía el razonamiento de Shikamaru y quizás si tenía razón., a fin de cuentas Shikamaru siempre razonaba todo y valoraba todas las variables posibles y si había que enfurecer a Akane pues habría que enfurecerla.

- Es que dice que quiere entender a las mujeres y ahora que está en el cuerpo de una pues... experimentar cosas nuevas.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Jisei se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué va a experimentar con mi cuerpo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?

- Todo... hay que probar de todo en esta vida.

Akane la miró aterrerada.

- No... no se atreverá.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Se atreverá Shikamaru a besar a Shino o no? ¿Y si lo hace dará el resultado esperado? A lo mejor es peor el remedio que la enfermedad._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer._


	9. Vale ¿Y ahora quien soy?

_Shikamaru tuvo la idea de que si besaba a Shino podría recuperar su cuerpo ¿Se atreverá a hacerlo? Y lo más importante para él ¿Le matará Akane o Shino cuando se entere?... Ah, pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**VALE ¿Y AHORA QUIEN SOY? **

En el cuerpo de Shikamaru, Akane sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

- No lo hará, no puede hacerlo, no me va a hacer esto ¿verdad que no?

- Akane por favor - susurró Jisei - Estás empezando a híperventilarte, tranquilízate, todos nos miran. Ven, vamos a alejarnos un poco.

Sasuke miraba como Jisei se llevaba a Shikamaru hacia un lugar oscuro y solitario, la verdad, el chico no tenía buena cara.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que le gusta Shino? ¿O es que quiere que Shino me odie? ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Tanta manía me tiene?

- No Akane, si hace esto es precisamente por ti.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es mi cuerpo ¿Qué va a hacer con él? ¿Qué va a pensar Shino de mí?

- ¿Tan espantoso puede ser?

- ¡Si! ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¿No lo comprendes? ¡No puede ir haciendo lo que le de la gana con mi cuerpo!

A Jisei le daba un poco de pena pero aquello iba bien, si seguía así, seguro que podría efectuarse el cambio... o eso o Akane entraba en estado de pánico, que también podía ser.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shikamaru había sentado el cuerpo de Akane al lado de Shino.

- Perdóname Akane - musitó en voz baja.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Shino yo... - a ver como lo hacía porque ahora era una chica y lo que tenía al lado un chico; no parecía que a Shino le debiese tratar como a un chica... claro que era un chico y por tanto su mente más simple - Shino yo ¿Te parezco atractiva? - pasó la yema de su dedo por el cuello del chico, este hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque tú me pareces muy atractivo, hoy te encuentro muy interesante - recordaba lo que a Ino le gustaba susurrar en el oído cuando quería conseguir algo, así que se acercó - ¿Yo no te gusto?

Shino parecía querer balbucear algo. Shikamaru ignorando lo desagradable que le era aquello mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de su amigo.

- Akane no... no... no hagas eso.

_"Pobre Shino, si supiera quien soy me mataba, fijo",_ pensaba con pena Shikamaru.

- Shino - giró suavemente su rostro hacia él.

- Akane ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Me harías un favor?

Shino sentía que sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente, confuso y sorprendido se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, no, eso no podía estar pasando... veía con pánico como Akane se sentaba sobre sus rodillas... que no, que eso no estaba pasando.

Shikamaru metió sus dedos entre su pelo y empezó a acercarse haciendo que Shino sintiese el aliento rozándole. Estaba claro que Akane se había golpeado, se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y aquello era una alucinación y que él estaba haciendo lo que nunca pensó que haría: la cobra a una chica.

Por unos instantes se dejó llevar por esa sensación pero de improviso separó el cuerpo de la chica de él.

- ¿Akane, que te pasa? ¡Y no me digas que nada! ¡Esto no es propio de ti!

Shikamaru bajó la vista, vaya, Shino era más duro de lo que pensaba, sinceramente, él creía que si Akane se le insinuaba se lanzaría, pero no. Esto no parecía ir bien, daba igual, a él no le gustaba, de eso estaba seguro, si seguía así quizás su alma se fuera de allí.

- ¿Qué pasa? - habló con una fingida pena - ¿Te doy asco o algo así?

- Claro que no... no es eso.

- ¿No soy lo suficientemente... no sé...atractiva? - Shikamaru no sabía si sentía ganas de llorar o reír ante esa situación tan extraña, anda que como no funcionase la idea se iba a quedar traumatizado para toda la vida.

- Akane tú no tienes nada malo, es que eres mi amiga, como mi hermana y no se besa uno con sus hermanos.

- Ah, claro ¿No crees que a veces quiero que un chico me bese?

- No, tú no, nunca.

- Pues vale ¿Siempre eres tan... frío?

- Mira Akane, no te entiendo, no se de que vas pero me estás poniendo muy nervioso y ya es raro ponerme a mi nervioso.

- Pues no lo parece. Déjalo - se volvió a sentar enfrente de él - Confiaba en ti, pero ya veo que no te gusto.

Puso el gesto de más desilusión que pudo y miró de reojo a Shino.

- Claro - continuo mohíno - Así que me rechazas, claro, soy muy tonta la pensar que tú... quizás debí pedírselo a Sasuke.

Shikamaru ponía mucho cuidado en los gestos que hacía y las palabras que utilizaba, esperaba hacer reaccionar a Shino.

...

En ese mismo momento Sasuke se acercaba a Jisei y el que él suponía era Shikamaru, los gestos de éste le estaban empezando a alarmar.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No - contestó Jisei - Todo está bien.

- ¿Está bien? ¿De veras?

- Si, todo está controlado.

- ¡Le mato! - exclamó de pronto Akane - ¿Qué va a pensar Shino de mí?

- ¿Shikamaru? - Sasuke se acercó a él, estaba muy alterado, en sus nervios cogió a Sasuke del brazo y apretó, Sasuke podía ver el rostro de Shikamaru crispado y como apretaba los dientes - ¿Has tomado alguna droga?

Era lo más lógico pensar, que estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación.

...

Shikamaru esperaba que Shino reaccionara ante sus palabras y sus gestos.

Y Shino reaccionó.

Con gesto bastante serio, ahora fue él quien se sentó a su lado, y de una manera brusca, puso una mano en la nuca y le obligó a mirarle.

- ¿Qué vas a pedirle tú a nadie? - inquirió de forma casi terrorífica.

Y también bruscamente le atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus labios de una forma violenta.

Shikamaru no se esperaba aquello y su primera reacción, sin pensarla, fue apartarlo de él con todas sus fuerzas. Shino le miró confundido.

- ¿Ahora que te pasa?

- Lo siento Shino pero creo que... no puedo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya lo sabía. No se que te ha pasado pero desde luego no era normal en ti.

- ¿Estás enfadado? - preguntó casi avergonzado, por un lado aliviado de no tener que hacerlo y por otra defraudado consigo mismo, al final sus escrúpulos habían sido superiores.

- No. Me hubiera enfadado que no me hubieras rechazado, eso si me habría cabreado.

- Supongo que he tomado... mucho azúcar y me ha dado un subidón.

- Estas rara Akane, estás muy rara ¿De veras te encuentras bien?

- Si... oye, de veras lo siento.

- No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, es mejor que te diera el subidón conmigo que con cualquier otro.

...

Los cuerpos de Shikamaru y Sasuke cayeron de improviso al suelo. Jisei no sabía a quien atender ¿Qué había pasado?

- Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró.

- ¡Si! - se llevó las manos a la boca - Jisei... Jisei...

Jisei le miró detenidamente, luego miró al cuerpo de Shikamaru que se incorporaba y miraba todo con cara de no creerse lo que veía.

- No... - dijo temerosa - ¿Qui... quien... quien eres?

- Soy...Akane... ¿Quién soy? ¡No! Mejor no me lo digas. Estoy soñando, voy a seguir durmiendo...

- ¿Akane? ¿Eres Akane? ¿Y dónde está Sasuke?

Las dos miraron de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

- Creo que es momento de que gritemos con desesperación - dijo asustada Jisei.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado allá arriba?

...

Cuando les vieron bajar de la noria, Jisei corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amiga y la miró interrogativa.

- No he podido hacer nada - habló en voz baja Shikamaru - Los escrúpulos han podido conmigo, así que seguimos igual.

- No... igual, igual, no... creo que tienes que venir conmigo.

Se habían alejado todo lo posible del resto de personas "normales". Hablaban todos atropelladamente, la confusión que reinaba era mucha y Jisei sentía que quizás esos iban a ser los últimos minutos de su vida.

- ¡Vale! - gritó - ¡Callaos! Ya se que queréis lincharme pero dejarme analizar la situación.

Todos se callaron y la miraron de una forma que le daba miedo.

- A ver, repasemos... Akane está en el cuerpo de Sasuke, Sasuke en el de Shikamaru y Shikamaru sigue en el de Akane.

- Si - contestó éste rascándose la cabeza - ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

- Porque al final te acobardaste, bambi - gruñó Akane.

- No, si encima te vas a enfadar y todo. No hay quien entienda a las mujeres, primero me querías matar por hacerlo y ahora te burlas porque no lo hice...

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - habló Sasuke.

- Si lo piensas, hasta es divertido.

- Tú te lo estás pasando muy bien ¿verdad, ciervo del demonio? - gruñó Akane.

- La verdad es que en el cuerpo de Sasuke, diciendo esas cosas, das hasta miedo.

- Tú eres consciente de que toda la culpa es tuya ¿no? - continuó Akane.

- ¿Mía? La culpa es de la bruja esta y sus experimentos.

- No, es tuya y tus estúpidas ideas de bombero.

- Será culpa tuya que no tienes sentido de la orientación, como siempre, si tu alma conociese el camino a tu cuerpo ahora no pasaría esto, pero no, la señorita tuvo que confundirse, para no variar.

- ¡Vale! - intervino Jisei - Así no vamos a conseguir nada, deberemos colaborar. El caso es que el alma de Akane tenía miedo de lo que hiciera Shikamaru con su cuerpo y quiso ir hasta él pero se quedó en Sasuke... ¿qué falla aquí?

- Lo que te digo - siguió Shikamaru - Que su sentido de la orientación es nulo.

- Un momento... - Jisei se acercó al cuerpo de Akane y le separó del grupo - Shika, bonito ¿Por qué no te vas de este cuerpo?

- Eso quisiera saber yo... estaré agustito.

- Pues ahora mismo vas y te das un morreo a Akane.

- Querrás decir a Sasuke.

- Quien sea. Vas allí y lo haces.

- ¿Quieres que bese a Sasuke?

- Antes estabas dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Antes era antes, ahora es ahora. No pienso probar los labios de otro chico en mi vida.

- Pero es Akane.

- Pero es el morro de Sasuke... ya he tenido mi sesión de besos por hoy.

- Escúchame atentamente, vas a ir allí y le vas a dar un beso a Akane en todos los morros de Sasuke porque si no te voy a meter un yuyu que te cagarás patas abajo ¿entendido? - la mirada de Jisei era siniestra y aterradora.

- Tienes un don para convencer tremendo.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Ahora? ¿Así sin más? ¿A palo seco?

- No me hagas amenazarte otra vez.

- ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Regresaron.

- ¿Pasa algo Jisei? - preguntó Akane - ¿Algo que deberíamos saber?

- Shikamaru quiere decirte algo... venga.

- Si... bueno... parece ser que esto es culpa mía y... me vas a matar.

Shikamaru enganchó la camiseta de Sasuke y tiró hacia abajo, cerró los ojos y con verdadero asco juntó los labios de Akane a los del cuerpo de Sasuke.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Se oyó un gritito ahogado proveniente de otro sitio. Todos miraron, incluso Akane que, con sus propias manos rodeando el que ahora era su cuello aún estaba agachada.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke?

- ¿Sakura?

- Esto... te aseguro que no es lo que parece - habló Akane poniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke recto.

- Desde luego Akane - decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos y Shikamaru ya si que no veía nada bien su destino, sobretodo conociendo la fuerza de Sakura - Podrías cortarte un poco ¿no?

- Bueno es que... - comenzó a hablar Shikamaru

- Como digas algo raro me ocuparé de que no tengas hijos el resto de tu vida - le amenazó ahora Sasuke.

- Sa... Sasuke ¿Por qué? - Akane sentía la mirada decepcionada de Sakura atravesar los ojos de Sasuke.

- Sakura esto no... es que... cuanto siento que hayas visto... pero...

- ¡Déjalo! - gritó de pronto - ¡Si me da igual! ¿Te crees que soy tonta y solo dependo de ti?

Se acercó al que ella creía que era Shikamaru y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba besándole. Todos miraban sin poder creer lo que veían cuando tanto ella como el cuerpo de Shikamaru se desplomaron.

...

Ahora si que Jisei no tenía forma de calmar aquello. Shikamaru, en el cuerpo de Akane, se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzada y los ojos cerrados, se concentraba colocando sus manos en forma de cuenco. Sakura, en el cuerpo de Shikamaru daba más que miedo y Sasuke en el de Sakura, intentaba calmarla sin éxito.

- ¿No estamos armando mucho escándalo? - dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru abriendo los ojos y mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tú eres consciente de que vas a morir joven? - Akane le miraba de reojo, es decir, se miraba a sí misma.

- Mira tú por donde Sakura se ha morreado con Sasuke sin ella saberlo - sonrió Shikamaru.

- Y tú sigues en mi cuerpo, a pesar de lo que has hecho. Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta.

- Con ellos si ha funcionado ¿Por qué con vosotros no? - interrumpió su discusión personal Jisei.

- Mendolusei, será que le he cogido cariño a este cuerpo - contestó Shikamaru sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Ya estás devolviéndomelo, ciervo del demonio.

- ¿Por qué no quieres abandonar el cuerpo de Akane? - le interrogó Jisei.

- ¡Y yo que sé! Será que a este cuerpo le gusta más mi alma y no me suelta, me siento secuestrado.

- Ja, ja, cada vez eres más agudo - habló con sarcasmo Akane.

- Fíjate que enfadada está y todo porque yo me he besado con Shino y Sasuke y ella no.

- Mira, parece que le estás tomando gusto a besarte con todo quisqui.

- En esta vida hay que probar de todo, eso sí, ya he averiguado que a mi los tíos no me gustan.

- Pues como me alegro que tengas clara tu orientación sexual, inútil.

- Esta chica no tiene sentido del humor - comentó Shikamaru mirando a su cuerpo discutir con el de Sakura.

- Pues a mi me están esperando - habló de pronto Sakura - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Comportaos lo más natural posible - respondió Jisei.

- ¿Lo más natural posible? - gritó Sakura - ¿Tú sabes lo que dices?

- Sakura no sé que hacer, necesito pensar, necesito tiempo.

- Pero a lo mejor... no sé... nos quedamos atrapados ¡Yo no quiero estar en el cuerpo de Shikamaru toda mi vida! ¡No lo soportaría! Y no te ofendas Shika.

- No, si no me ofendo, a mi me ha tocado la chica rara que cuando toma el sol parece un dálmata.

- Jisei, tienes que solucionar esto - exigió Sasuke - Yo no puedo estar en el cuerpo de Sakura.

- Pues verás cuando le venga la regla que risas vas a hacer - ironizó Shikamaru.

- Yo lo único que se - habló Sasuke - Es que estoy deseando de recuperes tu cuerpo para darte las gracias por lo que has hecho antes.

- ¿Todavía te acuerdas? - se quejó Shikamaru - No sabía que fueras tan rencoroso, a fin de cuentas eran los labios de Akane los que han besado tu cuerpo y tú has probado los de Sakura.

- Yo que tú tenía cuidado, estoy en tu cuerpo - le amenazó Sakura - a lo mejor cuando lo recuperes te encuentras algo que no quieres.

- Sakura, consigues que me asuste de mi mismo.

- Pero bueno ¿Qué estáis haciendo, dattebayó? - gritó de improviso Naruto - ¡Vamos, Sasuke, Sakura, que os estamos esperando!

- Creo que estamos planteándonos esto mal - habló Shikamaru levantando el cuerpo de Akane - Esto de los besos lo dijo Sumire porque es como es y nos ha confundido a todos. Pienso que el problema está en Jisei.

- Eso ya no sabemos, listillo - refunfuñó Akane.

- No, no me refiero a que ella lo ha liado si no a que hay algo mal en ella. A ver, este problema viene porque Jisei intentó meter su alma en mi cuerpo y la interrumpieron, tú misma lo dijiste, Jisei, que debió quedar "algo abierto" ¿Es así, no?

- Si, así fue, eso dije.

- Sea lo que sea aún está abierto y está en ti Jisei.

- ¿En mi?

- Si, tienes que ser tú, si lo piensas hasta es lógico, tú has estado presente en todos los cambios, eres tú la variable que falla.

- ¿Pero venís o no? ¿Por qué tenéis tantos secretos, ttebayo? - insistía Naruto.

- Vamos para allá antes de que se mosqueen - habló Sasuke.

- Pero Shikamaru, yo ya recuperé mi cuerpo - reflexionó Jisei.

- Si, pero los demás andamos perdidos cual almas en pena, vagando de un cuerpo a otro, eso es porque algo nos "produce interferencias": tú.

- ¿Quieres decir que si Jisei no estuviera no habrías problemas? - preguntó intrigada Sakura, mientras se acercaban a donde estaba Naruto.

- ¿Queréis liquidar a Jisei? - dijo en voz alta bastante alarmado Naruto, que solo había escuchado la última frase.

Todos le miraron como a un bicho raro.

- Es lo que habéis dicho ¿no?

- Déjalo Naruto, déjalo - respondió Sasuke.

- Esto... - Naruto ahora miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena más extraña que había visto en su vida: Shikamaru enganchándose del brazo de Sakura.

Akane, en el cuerpo de Sasuke, les separó de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué entendéis vosotros por comportaros lo más natural posible?

Naruto seguía mirándoles atónito.

- Es que estábamos haciendo una prueba - habló Shikamaru, para Naruto, Akane - Para la obra de teatro, una especie de "experimento" y se han metido mucho en su papel.

- ¡Ah! Menudo susto, pensé que habíais bebido o algo así, ttebayo.

...

Jisei trataba de pensar en lo que había dicho Shikamaru, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era ella lo que interfería, la que hacía que se produjeran tantos cambios. Lo que estaba claro es que eso de los besos no era la clave, era otra cosa. A lo mejor lo que debía intentar es revertir el proceso y comenzar desde el principio. Todo había empezado por ella ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si lo que había abierto en ella seguía abierto y producía "interferencias"? ¿Y como lo cerraba entonces?

Se acercó a Shikamaru y le enganchó del brazo de Akane.

- ¿Por qué las chicas hacéis estas cosas? Es... incómodo - se quejó el chico.

- Calla y escucha - susurró - Sobre lo que has dicho antes, lo de que yo soy la interferencia ¿Cómo crees que lo puedo solucionar?

- Tienes que intentar volver a implicarte. Lo siento Jisei pero tú me preguntas y yo te respondo lo que creo. Creo que ahora no ayudas para nada, deberías estar implicada, sería más fácil, porque tú eres la que empezó. Cuando tú estabas también en este lío era más fácil porque podías concentrarte y enviar tu energía, pero así no, no tienes conexión con nadie.

- ¿Conexión?

- Claro, yo tengo conexión con mi cuerpo, me es fácil ¿cómo te lo diría? Sincronizarme, concentrarme con él, y también con el alma de Akane pero tú no estás en sincronía con nadie y puesto que eres tú la que empezó, deberías ser tú la que lo termine. Es un círculo y no se cerrará nunca si no lo cierras tú.

- ¿Sabes que me es difícil pillarte?

- Antes he estado leyendo tu libro y la persona que inicia la transmigración es la que tiene el poder de salir y entrar en el cuerpo de otros... y yo creo que eso también se puede aplicar a nosotros. Este despropósito lo iniciaste tú y lo tienes que terminar tú.

- ¿Y que hago?

- Escoge a uno e intenta trasmigrar tu alma a su cuerpo.

- ¿Y?

- Si, por ejemplo, escoges a Sasuke, que está en el cuerpo de Sakura, tú pasarías a estar en Sakura

- ¿Y eso como nos ayuda? Sería un implicado más.

- Si después de eso, estando en Sakura lo haces con mi cuerpo, que es donde esta Sakura...

- Sakura recuperaría su alma... ya lo entiendo. Y después yo estaría en ti y por tanto debería intentarlo con el cuerpo de Akane, que es donde tú estás, para que tu cuerpo recuperase tu alma...

- Veo que lo vas captando. Y lo tienes que hacer tú, que es la que sabe concentrarse mejor, la que nos tienes que ayudar.

- Eres un genio... un maldito genio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Será buena la idea de que Jisei vuelva a implicarse o esto se va a convertir en el cuento de nunca acabar?_

_Pero lo peor será descubrir que el alma de Shikamaru se niega a abandonar el cuerpo de Akane ¿Por qué?_

_Espero no haberos aburrido. Gracias por leer._


	10. Demasiados cambios para un día

_Después de un intento de trasmigrar su alma al cuerpo de un compañero todo se ha vuelto una locura y no hacen nada más que sucederse cambios. Esto no parece tener control, Jisei tiene que darse cuenta de lo que está fallando o terminará por implicar a toda su clase._

_Vale, este capítulo es algo... raro, más que nada porque suceden muchas cosas para que al final no suceda nada. En fin, es un capítulo de transición porque ya se acerca el final y sirve para que Jisei se de cuenta de algo importante._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**DEMASIADOS CAMBIOS PARA UN DIA**

Vale, ahora Jisei tenía una idea, no sabía si iba a resultar pero al menos tenía una idea, que ya era algo. Tendría que ir intercambiándose uno por uno hasta que no quedase ninguno ¿Y por quien empezaba? A ver, tenía que trazar un plan, un camino que fuera lo más directo posible y que diera menos problemas.

De cualquier forma ahora se habían unido al resto de sus compañeros y no parecía cosa fácil.

La verdad, que ahora Sasuke estuviera en el cuerpo de Sakura no le venía mal, que intentara ser ella, a lo mejor así llegaba a comprenderla, lo que sería ideal es que Sakura estuviese en el cuerpo de Sasuke y tuviese que aguantar a tanta "fan" así a lo mejor también entendería lo que tiene que soportar el pobre ¿Y por qué opción podría Sakura estar en el cuerpo de Sasuke? ¡Ay! ¡Ya no se acordaba de nada! pensar tanto en cuerpos y cambios la embotaba el cerebro, seguro que terminaría volviéndose tonta.

No hacía falta que Akane explicase el mal humor que se le había puesto, solo con ver la cara que presentaba Sasuke se "presentía" rápidamente, Shikamaru estaba convencido de que le culpaba a él de todo, siempre le culpaba a él, algún día caería un meteorito en la Tierra que acabará con la humanidad y ella estará allí para decir "Fue culpa tuya, inútil y lo peor de todo es que él seguía en el cuerpo de Akane, es que no había forma de abandonar ese cuerpo... que problemático que era todo. Se acercó al cuerpo de Sakura, creía recordar que Sasuke estaba en él, con tanto cambio ya no sabía muy bien quien era quien.

- Ten cuidado con Akane, Sasuke

Los ojos de Sakura le miraron extrañados.

- ¿Tú eres Sasuke, no? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué tengo que tener cuidado con ella? - respondió bruscamente Sasuke.

- Porque Akane está en tu cuerpo, verás, ahora... ¿Cómo te lo diría yo? Tenemos el cuerpo separado del alma ¿no? Pero ambos de atraen, no se porqué pero es así, así que tu cuerpo se sentirá atraído por tu alma... a lo mejor intenta meterte mano.

- ¿Meterme mano?

- Será muy raro para todos ver a Sasuke metiendo mano a Sakura ¿no? Piensa en la que puede armar Naruto.

- ¿Crees que en estos momentos voy a pensar en lo que diría Naruto?

- Pues piensa en Akane, ella no tiene mucho control del cuerpo de un chico, te lo digo por experiencia.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que no te arrimes mucho a ella si no quieres ser violado por ti mismo, bueno... que tu cuerpo viole el de Sakura... ya no se ni lo que digo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tomarme el pelo?

- Tú mismo, yo ya te avisé. Me voy al baño, si viene Jisei dile que ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Vas al baño?

- Si, bueno, a lo mejor pensabas que no pero las chicas también hacen sus necesidades.

- Voy contigo, no quiero quedarme solo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de algo "princesa"?

- A veces te patearía la boca.

- Ah, pero no lo harás, estoy en el cuerpo de Akane, un Uchiha nunca pegaría a una mujer ¿o si?

- ¿Desde cuando llevas en su cuerpo?

- Desde ayer, pero ha sido un día muy largo, casi me parece que llevo atrapado aquí un mes.

- Entonces esta mañana ya estabas en ella.

- Pues... si.

En esos momentos llegaron a los aseos. Shikamaru abrió la puerta de uno, entró y estaba cerrándola cuando Sasuke se lo impidió del un golpe.

- ¡No me huyas!

- No te huyo, voy a...

- Somos los dos chicas ¿no? No tienes nada que este cuerpo no tenga.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres que el cuerpo de Akane haga lo que tenga que hacer delante de ti? Eres más pervertido de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Has sido tú todo el día?

- Ya te he dicho que si - se oyó a través de la puerta - No me seas pesado.

- Esta situación es muy violenta. Oye y si yo ahora me sentiré atraído por mi cuerpo ¿Eso quiere decir que Sakura, que está en tu cuerpo, se sentirá atraída por este cuerpo?

- Si... sería gracioso, el cuerpo de Shikamaru acosándote... no se que sería peor.

- ¿Y a Akane, que está en mi cuerpo, le atraerías tú?

- Podríamos hacer una orgía ¿no? - dijo saliendo.

- ¿Podrías tomarte esto en serio?

En esos momentos, mientras Shikamaru se lavaba las manos la puerta se abrió, entrando Ino y Jisei.

- ¿Estabais aquí? - exclamó Jisei - ¡Menos mal que os encuentro!

- Sakura que paliducha estás ¿te encuentras bien? - se preocupó Ino.

- Si - respondió secamente - Solo estoy cansad...a.

- Ay chica, trae que te maquille un poco - decía Ino abriendo su bolso - Da cosa verte.

- No, déjalo.

- Que si, anda y déjame, verás que guapa te pongo.

- Bueno pues yo si eso me voy - dijo Shikamaru.

- Voy contigo - añadió Jisei - Ya os esperamos fuera.

Una vez que salieron Jisei se enganchó del brazo de Shikamaru.

- Mendolkusei ¿Quieres dejar de hacer esto? Es muy molesto.

- Y tú eres un quejica. Dime ¿Cómo lo lleva Sasuke?

- No lo se, yo creo que en el fondo le da morbo ¿Has pensado ya como lo vas a hacer?

- Pues no lo sé. No se por quien empezar ¿Empiezo contigo?

- ¿Lo hacemos ahora?

- ¿Nos dará tiempo?

- Podemos intentarlo.

Mientras, Sakura y Akane en el cuerpo de Shikamaru y Sasuke, respectivamente, disfrutaban de sus primeros "ligoteos". Un grupo de tres chicas jovencitas llevaban ya un buen rato mirándoles, riendo tontamente y cuchicheando entre ellas.

- ¿Es que no se cansan nunca? - preguntaba Akane.

- Creo que les has gustado y ya sabes como somos las chicas de insistentes.

- No, no lo sé, yo nunca he ido detrás de un chico tan descaradamente.

- Será mejor que hablemos con ellas.

- Si claro, claro... ¿Y que les decimos? ¿Qué estamos muy halagados pero que en realidad somos unas chicas?

- Deberíamos hacerles ver que no se puede seguir así a unos extraños.

- ¡Mira la que da consejos!

- Yo nunca he perseguido a desconocidos.

- No, claro, es mejor acosar a los conocidos... ¡Ya está! ¿Y si nos hacemos pasar por... una pareja?

- ¿Pareja de quien?

- Pareja tu y yo, novios... ya sabes...

- ¿Quieres que piensen que Shikamaru y Sasuke son gays?

Akane afirmaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía con bastante malicia, lo cual para Sakura, ver a Sasuke sonreir así era de lo mas confuso.

- ¡Que mala eres, Akane! ¿Qué pensará Sasuke?

- ¡Pero si no las vamos a volver a ver en la vida! Anda... cariñito... se un poco cariñoso.

Akane pegó el cuerpo de Sasuke al de Shikamaru rodeándole en un mimoso abrazo.

- ¡Akane! ¿Qué haces?

- Va, no se meas tímido... anda, amor, dame un besito.

- Akane das grima.

- Si... mira... creo que las hemos escandalizado.

Las chicas parecían tener mucha prisa por alejarse de ellos y aquella escena. Akane sonreía satisfecha, hacer cosas así le producía mucha satisfacción.

De pronto Akane escondió la cabeza de Sasuke en el cuello de Shikamaru.

- Dime que no es Naruto - susurró con miedo.

- Es Naruto.

- ¿La hemos cagado?

- Pero de lo lindo.

Durante unos segundos Naruto parecía no reaccionar, era el tiempo que necesitaba para procesar esa extraña escena que había presenciado, una vez pasados esos segundos rompió en gritos alarmados e incoherentes.

- ¡Vale ya Naruto! - gritó Sakura - ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sasuke? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¿Creías que no lo iba a entender?

- Es que - habló Akane - Esto es... una broma.

- ¿Desde cuando vosotros hacéis bromas? ¡Ay, dios! ¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Hay alguien que sepa que estáis enamorados?

- ¡No estamos enamorados, burro! - gritó Sakura dejando perplejo a Naruto, es que nunca habia visto gritar tanto a Shikamaru.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces...? ¿Solo es sexo? ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Naruto que no es lo que parece! - gritaba Sakura de nuevo.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Por qué me gritas tanto? Tú no sueles gritar, es por la vergüenza ¿verdad? No te preocupes, tienes que aceptarlo como algo natural, si no pasa nada, ¿Ves lo que pasa por no reconocerlo? Está cambiándote

- ¡Y no sabes como! - añadió Akane.

- Sasuke - Naruto le cogió una mano - ¿Desde cuando...? No te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi amigo, a mi no me importa lo que seas pero claro, no intentes meterme mano.

- Esto... Naruto, verás es que...

- No digas nada, si ya veía yo muy raro que no hicieses caso a ninguna chica. Y tú Shikamaru - soltó a Akane y agarró la mano de Sakura - Si siempre te has quejado de las mujeres... ahora lo veo todo tan claro...

- ¿Crees que es el momento de ponernos a gritar? - preguntó Sakura - Este no entra en razón.

- Creo que deberías decir eso de "mendokuseeeeei"

- Shikamaru - Naruto puso su mano en el hombro del que creía su compañero - Mírame a los ojos y no tengas miedo, mi madre te ayudará a aceptarlo.

...

Nada, Jisei y Shikamaru no conseguían ningún resultado. Sería porque no se concentraban lo suficiente, porque había gente andando por allí... por lo que fuera pero Jisei no conseguí traspasar su alma al cuerpo de Akane y que la de Shikamaru fuese a la suya.

- Es imposible Shika, además me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Voy a ver a estas que Ino está tardando mucho en maquillar a... Sasuke, a saber que se está dejando hacer.

Shikamaru la vio entrar en el servicio y a los pocos minutos salir con cara de terror haciéndole gestos de que entrara.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan horrible la ha maquillado?

- No, es peor... entra.

...

Al principio Shikamaru no vio nada raro pero ahora los gritos de Ino y Sakura se oían a distancia. El cuerpo de Sakura se tiró a sus brazos llorosa.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿De verdad eres tu?

Shikamaru miró confundido a Jisei y luego a Ino, que, cruzada de brazos, parecía a punto de estallar.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Pero que locura es esta? - habló entre gimoteos la rubia.

Shikamaru volvió a mirarlas.

- Bueno, no habéis reaccionado demasiado mal al saberlo.

- ¡Shika! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Qué hago yo en el cuerpo de ésta? ¿Qué hace Sasuke en el mío? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Y tú que haces en el cuerpo de Akane?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Y yo que se! - gritó de forma histérica Jisei - Entré a ver que pasaba y...

- Vale, lo primero, vámonos de aquí no vaya a ser que venga alguien y busquemos a Akane y a Sakura que seguro se están poniendo nerviosas - intervino Shikamaru.

Y eso hicieron claro que, cuando las encontraron, hablando con Naruto, de improviso se produjo otro caos: sin saber como y de forma sorprendente Sakura estaba dentro de Naruto y Naruto dentro del cuerpo de Shikamaru.

El desconcierto que surgió fue tremendo y en medio de ese desconcierto Jisei cayó de rodillas, pálida, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y gesto de terror en la cara.

- ¡Jisei! ¡Jisei! - la jaleó Akane.

Pero Jisei no reaccionaba, parecía estar en un estado catatónico.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - gritaba Ino.

Una risita macabra comenzó a oírse saliendo de sus labios. Risita que fue gradualmente aumentando hasta sonar como una risa histérica y desquiciada.

- Creo que ya le ha dado - comentó Akane - Ya se ha vuelto loca.

- ¿Y que hacemos? - preguntaba bastante alarmada Sakura.

- ¿Y si gritamos todos como locos? - propuso Ino - Al menos nos desahogaríamos.

- ¡Vale! - gritó Akane - ¡Se acabó! ¡Silencio! ¡Nos estamos volviendo locos y esto hay que pensarlo con calma!

- ¿Con calma? ¿Qué calma? - gritaba de nuevo Ino - ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Sakura, Sasuke está en el mío, mi amiga está en Naruto...! ¿Cómo me voy a calmar?

- ¡Pues tenemos que calmarnos! - exclamó Sasuke - Akane tiene razón, poniéndonos histéricos no estamos logrando nada. Lo primero, vamos a llevar a Jisei al campamento, creo que necesita descansar.

- ¡Pero ella es la culpable de todo esto! - gritaba ahora Sakura.

- Pero en este estado no puede ayudarnos - intervenía Shikamaru - Venga, vamos a llevarla y si pudiéramos darle algo para tranquilizarla, no sé... una tila o algo.

- ¡No! - se levantó de pronto - ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer! En realidad todo es muy sencillo, más sencillo de lo que parece.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó algo escéptica Akane.

- Si... me he estado quebrando mucho la cabeza pensando que esto era un lío terrible pero no... es muy sencillo. Volvamos al campamento, ahora no habrá nadie y podremos hacerlo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - gritó Naruto.

- Naruto, deja de gritar, por favor - se quejó Shikamaru

- ¿Y como sabes que soy yo, ttabayo?

- Tú eres el único que grita por cualquier tontería.

- A ver Jisei - habló Sakura a Jisei - explícanos eso.

- Yo me agobiaba mucho pensando que era algo muy difícil pero ahora lo comprendo todo ¿No habéis visto con que facilidad se han cambiado Naruto e Ino? Shikamaru tiene razón, yo soy la variable que falla, pensé que cuando hice el experimento habría algo por donde salía el alma y no es así, el alma no puede escaparse porque no está encerrada, el alma es parte de nuestro ser... lo que hice fue crear un camino, un camino por donde "circularan" las almas y como no lo he cerrado, las almas que entran en contacto conmigo se quedan como perdidas, no saben donde ir y se meten en el primer cuerpo que encuentran. Lo que tengo que hacer es cerrar ese camino, pero antes debo encaminar vuestras almas.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - preguntó Naruto con cara de alelado.

- Te juro que yo tampoco he entendido nada - respondió Ino.

- Es igual, lo que importa es que se como solucionarlo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Yo creo en ella - dijo Shikamaru - No vamos a perder nada por intentarlo, ya peor no podemos estar.

- Si claro - añadió Akane - ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué nos volvamos a cambiar?

El plan de Jisei era muy simple, había estado pensando en la idea de Shikamaru y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón pero ir pasando de cuerpo en cuerpo iba a ser largo y pesado, tendría que conseguir hacerlo todo de golpe, ella era la que producía interferencias, bien, pues aprovecharía esas interferencias.

Una vez en el campamento, se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo, se trataba de intentar relajarse y concentrarse en su propio cuerpo, exactamente en un punto en concreto, el que deseasen y con todas sus fuerzas intentasen canalizar toda su energía en ese punto, mientras ella lo que intentaba era imaginar aquel camino y crear bifurcaciones de un cuerpo a otro, como señalizaciones, algo que uniera, por ejemplo al cuerpo de Ino con el cuerpo donde estaba su alma.

Todos estaban deseando recuperar su cuerpo, así que, la predisposición que tenían era mucha. Jisei comenzó a sentir como la energía emanaba de ellos... si, aquello iba a funcionar.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Jisei abrió los ojos y comenzó a ver como las auras de cada uno de ellos parecían despegarse de los cuerpos y buscar el suyo propio, aquel espectáculo de colores danzando por el aire era maravilloso y ella comenzó a sentir un ligero mareo, algo como si le estuviesen absorbiendo su energía. Cerró los ojos, el mareo aumentaba, todo parecía comenzar a girar más y más, convirtiéndose en algo vertiginoso. No sintió nada más, solo su cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a todos sus compañeros preocupados observándola. No los oía bien, los veía y sabía que hablaban, los veía mover los labios y un murmullo llegaba a sus oídos pero no distinguiía las voces. Los miró detenidamente... si... cada uno tenía su aura... si... lo había conseguido... espera... no... Shikamaru seguía con aquella aura verde de Akane y Akane mostraba de nuevo el aura gris de Shikamaru ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Se sentía muy cansada, realmente le costaba moverse y los ojos se le cerraban, no quería pero el cansancio podía con ella. Cerró los ojos, sentía como alguien la movía, la alzaba, como la llevaban a algún sitio, quería abrir los ojos pero era imposible, el sueño comenzaba a invadirla haciendo que absurdas situaciones llegaran a su mente.

La dejaron en un sitio blando... sería la cama... la cama...

Se despertó a media noche bastante agitada y se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Sentada en el suelo a los pies de su cama, con la cabeza inclinada, dormitaba Akane, al oírla también se despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Akane? No... tú eres... Shikamaru.

- Has ganado el primer premio.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Todos han regresado a sus cuerpos, tal y como dijiste, todos, menos Akane y yo.

- ¿Dónde está Akane?

- En mi cuerpo, otra vez.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé... te desmayaste, me asusté bastante, sobretodo cuando me di cuenta de que todos estaban en sus cuerpos menos yo que seguía aquí.

- Que extraño ¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu cuerpo?

- No lo se.

- ¿Por qué Akane se fue al tuyo?

- Supongo que fue el único que encontró vacío. No hay duda, la culpa fue mía, por alguna razón no quiero irme de este cuerpo y ahora estoy asustado.

- ¿Los demás como se encuentran?

- Bien... como no estuvieron mucho con los cuerpos cambiados lo han olvidado todo enseguida... les dije que estábamos haciendo una sesión espiritista y se lo han creído.

- ¿Y Akane?

- Mendokusei, te puedes imaginar... no me habla.

- Bueno, siempre podemos seguir tu plan, ya sabes, puedo cambiarme con ella y devolverte tu cuerpo y luego...

- No, Jisei, no va a dar resultado, conmigo no, no se porqué pero no me voy de este cuerpo... soy como un fantasma... un espíritu de esos que dicen que no pueden abandonar este mundo porque tienen cosas pendientes.

- A lo mejor es Akane la que tiene algo pendiente contigo.

- Duerme, yo también voy a intentar dormir, mañana tenemos la marcha, si no descansamos no aguantaremos.

- Shikamaru ¿Estabas velándome?

- Claro, Akane y yo estábamos preocupados... además le juré que lo haría.

- Oye... lo vamos a conseguir.

Shikamaru sonrió.

- Seguro que sí, solo tengo que solucionar mis "cosas pendientes".

Jisei volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos, había sido un día larguísimo y a saber como sería mañana.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como veis este episodio ha sido todo un caos de cambios de cuerpos, pero de nuevo vuelven a quedar dos ¿Por qué? Porque tienen una cosa pendiente pero no os asustéis, esta historia ya está llegando a su final, no se puede abusar de tanto cambio de cuerpo. Actualizaré lo antes posible el último capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._


	11. Probemos a decir la verdad

_Bien, esto llega a su final, porque alguna vez tenía que llegar, a fin de cuentas esta historia no era una historia, formaba parte de otra historia, la suprimí para no alargarla demasiado, ya que de por sí es larga, pero al tenerla ya escrita decidí publicarla con la esperanza de que alguien llegara a leerla y provocar aunque fuera una sonrisa._

_Antes de empezar con el capítulo final quiero dar las **gracias** a todo el mundo que le ha dado una oportunidad leyéndola, le haya gustado o no. Agradezco todos los reviews que he recibido, eran el mejor premio que podía tener, también agradezco a quien la ha leído y no ha puesto comentarios, a quienes la han seguido semana a semana, gracias de corazón._

_En éste último capítulo recuerdo que hay OCs no por capricho, que podía haberlo hecho con cualquier personaje, es porque esta historia ya estaba escrita y pertenece a la serie "Nishasentaku" eran esos personajes y quizás alguien no haya comprendido bien la relación que hay entre Shikamaru, Sasuke y Akane (bueno tampoco creo que haya sido muy difícil de entender)._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**PROBEMOS A DECIR LA VERDAD**

Shikamaru no podía dormir, aquella era sin duda la situación más problemática que le había tocado vivir en toda su vida. Miraba dormir a Jisei, la que se había liado esa chica solo por experimentar con cosas extrañas ¿dónde se había visto eso de querer trasmigrar tu alma a otro cuerpo? Si se pudiera hacer ya lo habrían patentado ¿Cuándo se había oído semejante tontería? Su mente lógica le decía que era imposible, imposible del todo y sin embargo ahí estaba él, metido en el cuerpo de una chica y era cierto, no era una pesadilla o una alucinación, era cierto, si pellizcaba ese cuerpo le dolía y no eran sus manos, ni sus piernas, cuando hablaba aunque era él el que hablaba y decía sus pensamientos no era su voz la que escuchaba y lo peor de todo es que tenía que ser el cuerpo de aquella chica, puede que la persona que menos le soportaba del mundo.

Decidió salir fuera de la cabaña, necesitaba fumar, lo necesitaba de verdad, ahora se daba cuenta de que su mal vicio por el tabaco no era físico, no era su cuerpo el que pedía nicotina, puesto que aquel no era su cuerpo, era su mente, su mente la que le decía que si fumaba podría sentirse mas relajado... algo absurdo, pero ya las cosas eran absurdas de por sí, no valía la pena plantearse el problema.

Se sentó unos metros por delante de la cabaña, sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete de tabaco y lo encendió aspirando profundamente, le había costado pero por la tarde pudo colarse en su tienda y cogerlo de su mochila. Se recostó en la hierba y observó las estrellas, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero era todo muy problemático.

- Creí que lo que te gustaba del cielo eran las nubes, Shikamaru - hablaron con un susurro a su lado.

Shikamaru se incorporó sorprendido y miró al dueño de esa voz, como siempre, silencioso, Shino se había acercado sin que él se percatara, ahora, acuclillado a su lado parecía observarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shino?

- He salido a buscar libélulas. ¿Dónde está Akane, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

- Era lógico - se sentó a su lado - Habéis estado muy raros todo el día, Shikamaru gruñía como nunca suele hacerlo y Akane se burlaba de él ¿Cómo habéis llegado a esta situación?

- ¿Es que no te extraña? ¿No te sorprende? ¿Te lo crees así porque sí?

- Jisei estaba demasiado alrededor vuestro, se me ocurrió que lo mismo había hecho un potingue de los suyos y os había drogado o no se. De todas formas se me hacia muy raro que Akane quisiese seducirme.

- Lo siento, supongo que querrás patearme.

- Lo he pensado, si, pero también he razonado que debías encontrarte muy desesperado para intentar algo así.

- Pensé que si hacía algo que nos desagradase a los dos pues... volveríamos cada uno a nuestro cuerpo.

- Pero no funcionó, claro que tampoco pasó nada ¿quieres que volvamos a intentarlo?

Shikamaru le miró asombrado.

- ¿Estas de broma, no?

- Quiero recuperar a mi amiga, se me hace raro pensar que aunque la veo y la oigo no es ella, no tiene recuerdos nuestros.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- No, pero es mi amiga y la aprecio. Y dime ¿cómo habéis llegado esta situación?

- Experimentos de Jisei - Shikamaru resumió de la forma más clara posible todo lo que había sucedido en esos días de campamento - El caso es que creo que soy yo el que no quiere irse de este cuerpo.

- Si, yo también lo creo. Akane y tú tenéis una conversación pendiente, creo que no te vas a ir de su cuerpo hasta que consigas que te oiga.

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Es muy problemático. Supongo que de pronto pensé que si estaba en su cuerpo tendría que escucharme aunque no quisiera, una idea tonta que cruzó mi mente y...

Shino guardo silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Quieres vivir una experiencia nueva en tu vida?

Shikamaru le miró casi asustado, a saber a que se referiría con una experiencia nueva. Shino se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

- Ven... vamos a hacer algo.

...

Era un último día de campamento y como actividad tenían preparado hacer senderísmo. Ese día comerían fuera. Bastante temprano ya estaban todos listos, con calzado apropiado, ropa cómoda y mochilas con agua y comida. Todos estaban listos, salvo Akane y Shikamaru, ir de marcha suponía que seguramente no tendrían mucho tiempo para "intentar" de nuevo volver a cambiarse, a no ser que se "perdieran" por el monte, cosa que llegaría a ser bastante sospechosa.

Jisei observaba a sus compañeros, todos parecían normales, ni siquiera en Lee o Sumire quedaban ya retazos de recuerdos de los que había pasado, y en ella tampoco, de no ser porque se empeñaba en recordarlo continuamente, se podría decir que ella lo que recordaba era lo que se repetía continuamente, también había anotado todo cuidadosamente en un cuaderno para que quedara constancia de lo que nunca debía volver a hacer.

Mientras caminaban habían formado grupos, Jisei se acercó a Tenten, Sumire y Ryuko que parecían bastante animadas.

- ¿Qué os contáis?- les preguntó.

- Oye Jisei - dijo Tenten - ¿Qué pasó ayer que Akane y tú terminasteis con el grupo de los "populares"?

- ¿Qué populares? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Quiénes van a ser? Sakura, Sasuke, Ino...

- Son compañeros ¿no? Tampoco es nada raro.

- ¿Y que le pasa a Shika? - habló Ryuko - Yo le veo muy raro ¿Vosotras no?

Todas le miraron, para ellas Shikamaru estaba actuando de la manera más extraña que nunca habían visto, andaba enfurruñado, nervioso, claramente enfadado, cuando le hablaban contestaba con monosílabos y todo parecía sentarle mal, vale que Shikamaru no era el chico más optimista del mundo, vale que siempre se quejaba por todo pero ¿a que venía ese mal carácter? Miraba continuamente a Shino que caminaba junto a Akane y murmuraba lo que parecía gruñidos.

- Maldito ciervo, yo le mato, tengo que matarle, nadie me va a quitar ese capricho.

Jisei sabía que tenía que hacer algo, esta situación ya era insoportable y mañana volverían de vuelta a sus casas, no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría si seguían con los cuerpos cambiados.

Shino ayudaba a Shikamaru, en el cuerpo de Akane, a subir por unas piedras.

- Gracias Shino, estas piernas son muy cortas.

- No hay de qué, solo me pregunto si no estamos enfadando demasiado a Akane.

Shikamaru miró su cuerpo caminando con visible mal humor.

- Seguro que está pensando en ofrecerme una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer bien en enfadarla tanto?

- Seguro, tiene que estar furiosa.

- Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces, genio.

Después de una gran caminata pararon para comer y descansar. El ambiente creado entre Shikamaru y Akane no podía ser más tenso y como no, aquello desembocó en un discusión absurda e incoherente.

- ¡Está bien! - gritó de pronto Jisei - ¿Es que no os cansáis nunca? Vuestro problema es que no sabéis poneros en la piel del otro.

-¿Qué no sabemos...? - Shikamaru sonrió torciendo la boca - Seguro que es eso.

- Pues si, es eso. Os propongo una cosa: a partir de este momento comportaros como si fueseis el otro.

Akane y Shikamaru la miraron bastante confundidos, ellos ya eran el otro.

- Puede ser interesante - comentó Chouji.

- Tú - señaló el cuerpo de Akane - Compórtate como si fueras Shikamaru y tú como si fueses Akane.

- ¿No dices una tontería? - preguntó Akane.

- No, venga a ver si sois capaces.

Se miraron de nuevo confundidos.

- ¿Quieres que me comporte como Shikamaru? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Si, quiero que te comportes como Shikamaru y tú como Akane... a ver si sois capaces de comprenderos.

- ¿Y que juego dices que es éste? - añadió Akane.

- Uno mío. Venga, va a ver si sois capaces.

- Claro que soy capaz de comportarme como Akane - dijo Akane - Pero es que...

- Va, venga, demuéstralo ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os atrevéis?

Realmente no comprendían lo que Jisei pretendía.

- Bien - dijo Shikamaru - En ese caso, si soy Shikamaru, voy a echarme la siesta, todo esto es más que problemático.

Sumire dio unas palmaditas.

- ¡Que bien lo haces, Akane!

- Ahora soy Shikamaru. Por favor no me molestéis.

- ¡Genial, genial! - continuaba Sumire - Esto parece divertido ¿Tú no vas a hacer nada?

Akane levantó el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

- Ven Jisei, acompáñame.

- ¿A dónde te llevas a Jisei?

- Tengo una necesidad, las chicas solemos ir acompañadas a esas cosas, nos gusta la compañía.

- Sois animales muy extraños - añadió Shikamaru recostado en la hierba.

- Ja, ja, que gracioso el ciervito - habló con cierto soniquete Akane.

- Sois los únicos animales que vais a hacer vuestras necesidades en manada ¿vas a decir que no sois raras?

- ¡Qué bien lo hacéis! - seguía diciendo emocionada Sumire.

- Si - contestaba Akane - Nos metemos mucho en nuestro papel... anda Jisei, acompáñame.

...

El camino de vuelta los profesores les dejaron hacerlo como quisieran. Había distintas opciones: volver por donde habían ido o tomar un camino alternativo dejándose llevar por su instinto y un mapa, la única condición es que los grupos debían ser solo de cuatro personas como máximo. Se hicieron los grupos según sus preferencias, había que ser rápido al escoger el camino de vuelta para no juntarse demasiado con los demás y como siempre Akane y Shikamaru terminaron discutiendo sin decidirse, junto a ellos quedaron Ryuko, que normalmente querría ir con Akane, Chouji, que seguiría a Shikamaru, Jisei, que quería ir con alguno de ellos, Sumire llena de indecisión, Kankuro, empeñado en seguir a Sumire y Shino.

Akane proponía coger un camino alternativo dando un rodeo para disfrutar del paseo y la propuesta de Shikamaru era muy sencilla: tomar un atajo.

- El camino más corto entre dos puntos es la línea recta - decía Shikamaru.

- Pero en tu camino no hay... camino ninguno - protestaba Akane.

- Pero llegaremos antes.

- Pero por el mío veremos una ruta nueva.

- Y por el mío también.

- ¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! - cortó Chouji - ¿Tú quieres el camino más largo Shika?

- Recuerda que estamos jugando a que soy Akane, propongo lo que ella propondría.

- Y yo lo que haría... éste.

- Os lo estáis tomando muy en serio - comentó Ryuko.

- Por el de Shikamaru vamos a tener que andar más - decía Sumire - claro que el paseo puede ser agradable si se va en buena compañía.

- Pero por el atajo llegaremos antes, lo único que eso sí, el camino será más accidentado - agregó Kankuro.

- Vamos a ver - continuaba Akane - ¿Qué problemas tienes tú con pasear?

- Pasear está bien pero andar tanto solo por andar es tontería.

- Bueno - habló Shikamaru - A mi me da igual, decidid vosotros y cuando lo sepáis me avisáis.

- ¿Tú no quieres se el líder, Akane? - se extrañó Ryuko.

- Ah pero es que soy Shikamaru.

- Yo creo que debemos ir por el camino de la aventura - propuso Jisei.

- Pero tardaremos más - contestó Kankuro.

- Es igual, Akane, Shikamaru y yo nos vamos por el camino largo.

Akane y Shikamaru la miraron confundidos.

- He dicho que vosotros vendréis conmigo ¿Quién se apunta más?

- Os vais a perder - advirtió Kankuro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices tú?

- Si vas con Akane seguro que ella lleva la voz cantante y Akane siempre se pierde y Shikamaru no me da mucha confianza, seguro que ni se esfuerza en encontrar el camino.

- Tenemos un mapa, listo.

- Las mujeres no sabéis leer un mapa.

- Por que tú lo dices ¿no?

- Está comprobado.

- Y vosotros no sabéis preguntar, os creéis que podéis hacerlo todo solos.

- ¿Y a quien le vais a preguntar? ¿A un ardilla?

- Vale - dijo Chouji - Hemos pasado de dos insoportables discutiendo a otros dos insoportables ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que yo voy por el atajo, Ryuko, Sumire ¿Qué decís?

- Ah, yo voy contigo Chouji -dijo Sumire - pareces un chico enterado.

- En ese caso yo también voy - añadió Kankuro - la bruja esta es capaz de perderme a posta.

- ¿Y tú Ryuko? - preguntó Jisei.

- Yo es que... - Ryuko dudaba si escoger ir con sus amigas o con Chouji.

- Ve con ellos - habló Shino - Yo iré con Shikamaru, más que nada porque no podrá con tres chicas sin volverse loco.

- Estupendo - dijo Akane - Pues ya está, vosotros por la línea recta, nosotros daremos un bonito rodeo.

Se separaron. La idea de Jisei era conseguir que Akane y Shikamaru hablasen, dicen que hablando se entiende la gente y si Shikamaru aseguraba que tenía algún asunto pendiente seguro que era hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Miró a Shino algo preocupada, éste pareció entenderla.

- No te preocupes, sé lo que ha pasado - susurró - Anoche estuve hablando con Shikamaru.

- ¿Y te lo crees? Claro, como todo el mundo, si parece ser que esto es de lo mas natural del mundo - gruñó Akane - ¿No piensas que era una broma?

- No, Shikamaru me demostró que era él quien está en tu cuerpo.

- ¿Y que hizo?

- Algo que tú nunca harías - respondió Shikamaru metiéndose en la conversación.

- Fue una experiencia única en la vida - añadió Shino.

Akane casi se lanzó a agarrar de su propio brazo a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - le increpó.

- Tranquilízate, hice un buen trabajo.

Akane parecía estar a punto de explotar, miraba a Shino interrogante. Jisei se puso delante de él.

- No os acerquéis, ni os toquéis - advirtió - tengo comprobado que cuando alguno está alterado y toca a otro pasan cosas raras.

- ¿Cosas raras? - preguntó Shino.

- Si y no quiero que tú también te impliques, alejaos el uno del otro.

- Bueno, yo no estaba cerca cuando el cuerpo de Akane secuestró mi alma - repuso Shikamaru.

- ¡Yo no secuestré tu alma! ¡Yo no quiero tu alma para nada!

- Lo tuyo es otra cosa... vamos... separaos.

Había un barranco a escasos metros del camino, era un barranco de unos cuatro metros de altura y pendiente casi vertical, más bien parecía un hoyo enorme, al final de la pendiente te podía ver una especie de laguna no demasiado grande. Akane, presa de la ira se había acercado mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños y mascullaba cuantas palabrotas se le ocurrían.

- ¿De dónde vendrá el agua? - Jisei también se había acercado.

- A lo mejor solo es un charco enorme - sugirió Shino.

- Pues hay una buena caída - Shikamaru estaba demasiado al borde, asomándose, de pronto se giró sobre sus talones y al hacerlo dio la impresión de que iba a caerse.

- ¡Cuidado! - Akane se acercó rápidamente a coger por la cintura su cuerpo y pegarla contra el de Shikamaru - Creí que tirabas mi cuerpo por...

- ¿Qué se supones que haces? - preguntó aturdido Shikamaru.

- No se, ha sido un acto instintivo.

- Vale pues... - Shikamaru comenzó a sentir que aquel cuerpo parecía acalorarse - pues suéltame.

Todo fue muy rápido, Shikamaru quiso volver a girarse y de pronto Shino y Jisei les vieron a los dos cayendo. La caída fue muy escandalosa porque rebotaron, rodaron y terminaron en la laguna, el cuerpo de Shikamaru metido en el agua barrosa y el de Akane encima de él.

- ¿Estáis vivos? - gritó Jisei después del susto inicial.

- ¡Menuda caída! Podíais haberos matado.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, se habían quedado mirándose fijamente.

- Akane ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó también Shikamaru.

- Si, pero estaría mejor si te...

- Lo siento.

Shikamaru intentó levantarse pero volvió a caerse.

- ¡Vale ya! - gritó de nuevo Jisei - Que estamos delante, viciosos.

Shikamaru terminó quedando sentado en el agua.

- ¿No estaréis heridos? - continuaba gritando Jisei.

- Solo en el orgullo - respondió Akane - Todo por tu culpa ciervo del demonio.

- Hombre, como no, sería lo único de lo que no tengo la culpa.

- Eres un gafe, un ser negativo que atrae la desgracia, por lo menos a mí, siempre que estás a mi lado me pasan cosas raras.

- Akane, digo Shikamaru - habló Shino - Intenta subir tú y que te ayude Akane, quizás puedas alcanzar mi mano.

Shikamaru lo intentó pero no era fácil, Akane quiso ayudarle empujándole desde abajo.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces pervertida?

- Es mi cuerpo, calla y trepa, inútil.

Se volvieron a caer. Shikamaru se levantó llevándose las manos al trasero de Akane.

- ¿Quieres dejar de sobarme?

- Me duele, además lo tienes húmedo y pringoso.

- Sigue, vamos sigue, se está rifando un tortazo y te estás llevando todos los números.

- Mirad - dijo Shino - Lo mejor será que vayamos a pedir ayuda.

- ¿Qué dices? - gritó Akane - No, vamos a volver a intentarlo.

- Mejor vamos a por ayuda - añadió Jisei - No os preocupéis, no tardaremos en volver.

Y dio igual lo que protestaran, Jisei y Shino se miraron y sonrieron llenos de complicidad y se marcharon.

Akane miró furiosa a Shikamaru y se sentó.

- No me hables, no me mires, ni respires cerca de mí.

Pero Shikamaru se sentó a su lado.

- Yo no quería molestarte, siento causarte tantas molestias, siento que me odies tanto.

La voz de Shikamaru sonó lastimosa y apenada. Akane le miró.

- Siento que solo soy una molestia en tu vida, debí haber desaparecido, debí haber dejado las cosas como estaban pero yo... yo solo quería que volvieses a ser mi amiga, solo quería decirte que me dieras una oportunidad, los amigos son algo muy valioso y no deberíamos romper una amistad solo por un malentendido.

Guardaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

- Siempre hemos sido amigos - habló de pronto Akane.

- ¿Sabes que cuando recuperemos nuestros cuerpos no recordaremos nada?

- Si ¿y?

- ¿Y si probamos a decirnos la verdad? Dime lo que piensas de mí, así, sin mentiras, sin engaños, di lo que sientes, desahógate, insúltame si lo deseas, todo ese rencor que sientes hacia mi ahora puedes decirlo, di cuanto me odias, échame en cara el daño que te hice… puedo soportar tus insultos, incluso tu odio pero ¿sabes? No soporto tu indiferencia.

- ¿Tú también serás sincero conmigo? ¿Me dirás que no te gustaba de mí?

Shikamaru volvía a sentir aquella necesidad, aquel impulso que parecía empeñarse en controlar ese cuerpo. Se arrodilló frente a su propio cuerpo y puso sus manos en las mejillas, sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Tonta… a mí me gusta todo de ti - susurró.

- No… no… - Akane sentía una gran calor crecer dentro del cuerpo de Shikamaru - Quiero decir… cuando estoy en mi… cuerpo.

- Es a eso a lo que me refiero.

- Ya pe… pero… ¿tienes que acercarte tanto?

- ¿Te molesto?

- Yo… tú… tú a mi no me gustas.

- Ya lo sé - Shikamaru puso un suave y pequeño beso en sus labios, no pudo evitarlo, aquella necesidad era cada vez mas fuerte y poderosa - Yo… te… odio.

- Ajá - volvió a repetir ese beso.

- Eres… muy tonto.

- Lo sé - los labios pasaron a besar su mejilla.

- No me gusta lo que haces.

- Lo imagino - siguió poniendo besos casi imperceptibles.

- Tu… yo… no te soporto.

- Soy estúpido - ahora los labios se dirigían suavemente hacia su cuello.

- Si… lo eres.

- Pretencioso - decía mientas continuaba poniendo aquellos suaves besos que a Akane se le antojaban cada vez más ardientes.

- Mucho.

- Insoportable.

- Eres…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué más soy?

- Un… cerdo…

- Vaya - Shikamaru besaba ahora su barbilla acercándose de nuevo a sus labios - ¿Sabes que cuando recuperemos nuestros cuerpos no recordaremos nada de esto? No recordaremos nada… ¿Te das cuenta?

- … Imbécil…

Akane cerró los ojos al sentir aquel ardiente aliento rodear sus labios. Shikamaru sonrió antes de llevar su boca al oído de su acompañante.

- ¿Sabes otra cosa de mi?

Shikamaru susurró… era una frase simple y sencilla… una frase que rompió el último retazo de cordura que Akane intentaba mantener. Shikamaru guió los dedos de Akane hasta su cuello ofreciéndole una caricia mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Habían llegado a un punto en que ninguno de los dos podía ya controlar el impulso que guiaba sus cuerpos. Akane rodeó su cuerpo pegándolo contra el que ahora manejaba al tiempo que sus alientos, ardientes y densos volvían a juntarse.

Ambos sentían como si su sangre ardiera por sus venas, solo deseaban sentirse el uno contra el otro, de una forma casi desesperada, instintiva y primitiva, las sensaciones que cada uno estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo del otro eran nuevas y desconcertantes, pero en esos instantes no había tiempo para pensar, solo para sentir. No podían decir quien tomó la iniciativa, solo que sus labios se unieron en un posesivo y desesperado beso que era como un intento de adueñarse del contrario.

Una estimulante descarga eléctrica recurrió sus cuerpos, algo que avivaba todos sus sentidos. Sin separar los labios, Akane sujetó el cuerpo que tenía sentado sobre sus piernas, lo alzó y delicadamente lo empujó hacia el suelo quedando encima de él, no sabía lo que hacía ni porqué lo hacía pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba encima de si misma, rozándose de manera sutil y sintiendo como su propio cuerpo respondía a aquel roce de una forma sensual.

Rompieron el beso casi asfixiados, respiraban de forma entrecortada pero tenían la sensación de que al estar separados aún les faltaba más el aire. Se unieron de nuevo en otro intenso beso pero esta vez hubo algo más, un estallido de energía que les hizo convulsionarse y les llevó a un punto en el que pensaron que sus cuerpos explotaban, durante unos instantes sus mentes se bloquearon y aún tardaron unos segundos en percatarse de lo que había pasado.

Separaron sus labios suavemente y abrieron los ojos. Shikamaru miró a la persona que abrazaba y por fin vio el rostro sonrojado de Akane, sus labios enrojecidos y sus ojos brillando.

La excitación que aún sentían era mucha pero ambos eran conscientes de que en esos momentos no era muy apropiada.

- ¿Quieres quitarte de encima de mí, ciervo del demonio? - le gritó con fingido enfado y tratando de ocultar el acaloramiento que aún sentía.

- Creo que esto ha sido lo más parecido a un orgasmo - dijo incorporándose - Ah… mi cuerpo… cuanto lo eché de menos.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

- ¿Te parece bonito en qué estado has devuelto mi cuerpo?

- No digas ni una palabra… ¡ni una! Por suerte pronto olvidaremos este vergonzoso suceso… mientras… ¡ni una palabra!

...

Nadie supo lo que había pasado. Cuando Jisei y Shino regresaron con ayuda, los encontraron hablando y riendo animadamente y para asombro de todos, no discutían.

Jisei sintió un vuelco en el corazón, al fin Akane tenia su aura amarilla y brillante y Shikamaru había recuperado al suya monótona y grisácea.

- ¡Akane! ¡Eres tú! - gritó emocionada mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Bueno chica - dijo uno de los monitores - Tampoco es para tanto, solo es un barranco.

Cuando las dos amigas se vieron juntas se fundieron en un efusivo abrazo mientras daban saltos de alegría. Después Jisei abrazó a Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - le murmuró.

- Te dije que tenía algo pendiente.

- Pero yo no estaba aquí y tú dijiste que...

- No importa, todo ha sido una locura, ilógico, no vale la pena buscarle la lógica ahora.

Tenía razón, ya daba igual la lógica, lo único importante es que ya todo había pasado.

Al día siguiente, cuando volvieron a ocupar los asientos del autocar, de nuevo Sumire se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Vas a leer? - le preguntó - ¿Seguirás con ese libro de fenómenos raros?

- ¡No! - contestó muy segura - Creo que ya no me interesa ese tema.

- Pues es una pena porque parecía muy interesante y te iba a pedir que volvieras a intentar eso de meterte en el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

Jisei casi la miró con miedo, después comenzó a reírse.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Pero Sumire ¿cómo me voy a meter en el cuerpo de Shikamaru?

- ¿Ah, no se puede?

- He aprendido una cosa de este campamento: no se debe jugar con lo que uno no entiende.

- Ah - Sumire parecía algo confundida - Yo he aprendido a tirar con arco.

Jisei sonrió y miró a Shikamaru sentado, al igual que en el viaje de ida, al otro lado del pequeño pasillo, a su altura, este pareció darse cuenta de que le observaba y le devolvió la mirada con un guiño.

- Uno recuerda los recuerdos - le dijo el chico - Si te acuerdas de tus recuerdos y los revives en tu mente, estos no desaparecen ¿no es verdad? Yo, a pesar de todo, me llevo un buen recuerdo de este campamento.

¿Qué pasaría entre Shikamaru y Akane cuando se quedaron a solas? ¿De qué hablarían? Puede que nunca lo supiese, daba igual, por fin acababa aquel extraño campamento de verano, que desde luego, Jisei tampoco olvidaría en su vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y colorín, colorado..._

_Reitero las gracias a todo el mundo que ha leído esta absurda ida de olla. Se que no era mucho pero es lo que doy de sí, prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez._


End file.
